


mine now

by maddaccuser



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A lot of stuff happens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/F, Infected She-ra, Light Bondage, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Post-Season/Series 02, emotional torture, this is impossible to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddaccuser/pseuds/maddaccuser
Summary: Force Captain Catra captures Adora in the Northern Reach after the princess goes out alone on a reconnaissance mission, and Catra infects her with Entrapta’s First One crystal. Only to later discover that it gives her mind controlling powers over Adora & an infected She-Ra. The two struggle with their lingering feelings for one another as Catra creates big plans and makes strides for the Horde.Meanwhile, Bow and Glimmer go to the ends of Etheria to find and rescue their best friend after they lost communication with her in the Northern Reach. Left with no choice after she doesn’t return, the pair go out in search of the most powerful princess the Rebellion has.





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is 18+ in this fic.
> 
> **T/W** Please, heed the tags & warnings!
> 
> There WILL be some NSFW activities throughout this entire story, please be aware! I will be sure to make note at the beginning of each chapter if there is any, and I will also be updating tags as I upload chapters. NSFW things are not the focus/main plot of this story, so please don't get your hopes up for that.
> 
> This is not beta read, so apologies if I miss some spelling/grammar errors!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes us out of canon, and into the story.
> 
> **non-con/rape elements in this chapter**

“Looks like your mine now, Adora.” Catra purred victoriously, resting the Sword of Protection under Adora’s chin. She jerked her head up to face her, and the blonde is only able to hold Catra’s mismatched eyes for a moment, before slipping back out of consciousness. 

“Bring her inside,” Catra instructed to her follow Force Captain.

Heaving Adora over her shoulder, Scorpia stood up and brushed the excess snow from her jacket from that life-saving tackle. Entrapta, Catra and Scorpia meandered their way back through the flurries of the Northern Reach to the base they’ve been calling home for the past few days. Hordak sent the trio out in search of more First One's tech after Entrapta’s tinkering with the first piece she brought from Dryl; the same one that helped the Horde nearly win the Battle of Brightmoon. Un-surprisingly, Catra was very apathetic towards this whole mission from the start, that was, until she grasped a corrupted First One’s crystal she found while rummaging through Entrapta’s equipment. 

* * *

“Don’t we have a blanket or something, a space heater, anything?!” Catra complained, pouncing from box to box of Entrapta’s things. Her soft fur, black scarf and winter jacket kept her just warm enough not to freeze to death. It was always warm in the Fright Zone, so adjusting to the cold temperatures proved to be a challenge none of them were thrilled about. 

Entrapta remained at her computer engrossed in her work while the feline dug through her belongings. Scorpia walked over and was saying something to Catra, but she was too focused on getting warm to listen.

“Y-you know, I was thinking we could do something, just the two of us, out of office hours...maybe?” Scorpia fumbled over her words and attempted to lean back on to one of Entrapta’s crates, knocking it down and spilling the contents clattering to the floor. A glowing red piece of First One’s tech fell out and immediately caught Catra’s eye. Hastily picking it up, she looked over to where Entrapta still sat, unmoved.

“What is this?”

Entrapta glanced over her shoulder and as she did, panic flooded her eyes and she lunged towards Catra. “Be carrrreeeful with that!” She implored, trying to grab the crystal out of her hand, but Catra held it just out of reach.

“What’s so special about this? And why is it here?” 

“It’s a corrupted piece of First One’s tech I haven’t been able to study yet. It has some kind of murder virus on it...I think.” 

Looking baffled, Catra asked, “You brought along a murder virus and not a blanket?” 

“Well it’s not just that silly! It infected She-Ra too and made her all loopy, seemingly under some kind of mind control. You know, come to think of it... I never really had the chance to study that.” Entrapta answered with a pensive look. 

“And you couldn’t have mentioned this sooner?” The feline grimaced, but nonetheless, Entrapta had caught her attention.

* * *

After what had seemed to be an eternity, the three reached the base with a new body in tow. “Pack up, we have all that we need right here,” Catra lazily slung Adora’s sword over her shoulder. 

“But just a little more time and I should be able too—” 

“No Entrapta. We’re done here.” The Force Captain brandished the corrupted First One’s crystal in her claws, looking down upon Adora’s body lying at her feet. “With She-Ra under my control, that’s all we'll need.” She crouched down to observe her ex-best friend’s listless body, and she was out cold.

“I wonder which one of your friends I’ll have you annihilate first,” Catra laughed as a devilish smirk crossed her lips. _That damned smirk_.

* * *

No more than a few hours later, the three departed. Their massive Horde ship cut through ice and freezing waters at peak speeds, heading straight back to the Fright Zone. Catra stood at the bow of their ship, letting the frigid air gust through her amber mane and sting her freckled cheeks.

After securing their prisoner, Scorpia made her way from the ships cabin and cautiously approached the Force Captain, who stood in place, not even turning to see her arrive.

“I have Adora restrained in the Captains Quarters,” A voice spoke from behind Catra, who cursed under her breath. Scorpia heard of course, and hearing her captain's disapproval made her nervously scratch at the back of her neck with a pincher before continuing. “It was the only place that I could restrain her that wasn’t freezing."

Catra hissed and her tail lashed, displaying her displeasure.

"But it’s no big deal, it's not like you guys haven't shared a room together, right? We’ll be back to the Fright Zone by sunrise... so it's only for tonight. And if it makes you feel better, you can have my bed for the night! I’ll stand watch, not a problem at all boss.” 

“You could have just tossed her in _any _room, she would’ve made it through the night. You didn’t need to be so courteous, Scorpia.” Catra tried her best at remaining calm, despite how infuriated she felt.

Scorpia could tell, and it left her lost for words. Disappointing Catra was one of the worst feelings she thought she could ever experience.

The two stood there, Catra facing out towards the dark sea and the whole time she hadn’t even turned to look at Scorpia. The more Catra allowed herself to think in the quiet, the more agitated she became with the thought of Adora's intrusion in her own personal room.

“Where’s Entrapta?” Catra questioned, shattering the silence. 

“Well... I’m really not sure. Somewhere down in the hold doing her research, if I had to guess. Last I saw she was messing with that new piece of First One’s tech she found.” 

“When did _she_— you know what, never mind. I don’t have enough energy to care.” Glaring down at her hip, Catra felt for the glowing crystal in her pocket. A burning desire of crushing Adora to smithereens washed over her suddenly, _a__ll this frustration has to go somewhere, _she thought. “I’m going to check on the prisoner,” Catra said, pulling her hands up to her mouth and huffing to warm them before shoving them back in her pockets and stomping away towards her captain's quarters. 

* * *

Entering the expansive suite, she found Adora sitting upright supporting herself, arms tied taut to opposite bedposts and ankles tied together, laid out towards the middle of the bed. The blonde groggily opened her eyes, stirring in noticing that someone had entered the room.

Catra had no time to waste and decided to skip her usual pleasantries; she was drained and quite frankly pissed off that Adora was in her presence. “What were you doing out here in the Northern Reach? Leave it to you to fall right into our hands, Adora.” A blank expression sat on Adora’s face and she wouldn’t look directly at Catra. _She has the guts to ignore me? _Catra pushed harder. “Don’t feel like talking? I figured as much from you.” She fished the crystal from her pocket and held it out towards Adora, waiting for her to react in a similar fashion to how she did earlier.

Adora’s eyes snapped forward, glitching between blood red and her usual blue. “Catra, get that away!” She shrieked, thrashing in her restraints and trying to wiggle free to cover her ears. A grin crawled across Catra’s lips because Adora gave her exactly what she wanted, to see Adora have a flaw; something she couldn't control, and that was so fulfilling to Catra. She slipped her new toy back into her pocket with a feeling of wicked power, something she could finally hold over Adora, who always seemed to have had the upper hand.

"I figured that’d grab your attention. Now, let’s try this again,” She said, taking a few steps closer to the foot of her bed. “What exactly are you doing up here? Tell me _now._”

Adora’s eyes glazed over as she looked directly up at Catra, answering her question promptly. “We heard about a First Ones signature in the Northern Reach. Bow’s tracker pad detected it and we heard there was a potential of Horde presence and I wanted to find it, and you.”

Catra was taken back after Adora answered without hesitation as the blonde sat there, her face flushing when the glaze left her eyes. Her eyes darted over her own body, then to both of her wrists, proceeding to twist again at her restraints. She was baffled and horrified at what she admitted, cursing herself although it was the truth. But, Catra didn't need to know that.

“Stop struggling Adora, there’s no use. You're _my_ prisoner now.”

As the last vowel left Catra’s lips, Adora abruptly stopped her thrashing. In confusion and disbelief, she looked to Catra, who was mirroring her expression.

And that’s when the realization struck Adora, she couldn’t move her own muscles to resist even when she told her body to do so.

A silent tear spilled past her eye and rolled down her partially frostbitten cheek, making her gut harden as she realized exactly what was going on. She’s felt this way before, and not too long ago. The same way she felt at Dryl, except on that occasion, that very crystal was secured in one of Entrapta’s mechanisms; not in another person's hand and this time, Catra held it in her own. Adora knew she was in for something she could have never prepared for, as millions of thoughts rushed through her head in mere seconds. This was bad, _really _bad. She glued her eyes to the sharp outline of the crystal in Catra’s winter coat. 

“Princess, what’s wrong? Too weak to fight back?” Adora screwed her eyes and lips shut as Catra teased her. “Look at me,” Catra growled, noticing Adora was doing her best not look her in the eye.

“Am I scary now Adora, or what's the matter?” Catra prodded at her some more. Adora let out a small whimper but snapped her head up even as she tried to fight it, just as Catra commanded.

Catra looked on, slack-jawed as the realization finally hit her as well. “Oh, this is too good. So, my First One’s tech has mind control over She-Ra_ and _Adora? Would you look at that." She could see the fear in Adora's eyes, only further confirming she was right.

"Say, why don’t we test out this new trick? ” Catra practically purred, her eyes widening in excitement on her prey.

"Catra, you have to stop this." Adora urged her, but the feline completely ignored it.

“Here’s an easy one, stay still; don’t move.” Adora’s muscles tightened at Catra’s command, her arms still tied perpendicularly to her waist.

"Listen, you don't have to do this," Her pleas went unheard.

Catra menacingly strutted closer towards the edge of the bed, tail flicking behind her whilst hearing Adora’s heartbeat quicken with each pace. _Delicious, _she thought as she crawled onto her bed, sitting crisscrossed by Adora’s side. She watched her intently, and smelled the fear permeating from her body. Adora's eyes nervously looked over at her, horrified of what she had in mind.

Catra put her thumbs under the bottom of Adora’s jacket and compression shirt while Adora was too busy examining every move she made, unable to do anything about it regardless. Catra glanced at Adora and gave her an innocent wink before hiking both garments up over Adora’s sports bra, exposing her toned core to the frigid temperatures. Catra drew her claws out, eyeing that freshly exposed torso with a vengeance. 

“Catra, _please _don’t,” Adora begged in preparation for a strike. 

“What? I’ve gotta test out how this whole thing works, it’s intriguing,” Catra spoke coyly, inspecting her freshly unsheathed claws. "Consider this... me helping out Entrapta with some experiments."

Adrenaline jumped through her veins and a clawed hand lunged at Adora’s waist, making the blonde flinch as much as her body allowed. Adora was caught off guard as Catra’s hand slowed and she felt the feather light touch of claw’s raking her sensitive flesh.

Adora shuddered, bit her lip and attempted to move her arms down to get Catra’s paw off of her, to no avail. She couldn’t move, as Catra had instructed. Panic started settling in her as she realized the severity of this control. She was fully trapped within her own body and there was nothing she could do about it.

Amused at the reaction she evoked the first time, Catra dragged both sets of claws down Adora’s ribcage, causing her to let out a pathetic squeak.

“Catra, enough! You—you’re being childish!” The blonde shook her head wildly as the sensation traveled up her spine.

“Now Adora, is that any way to talk to your Captain?" She clicked her tongue, "Seems as if you need taught a lesson already. Shame.”

Adora’s jaw dropped in disbelief at the way the Force Captain was treating something so serious with such carelessness. Catra began tapping her claws on her soft skin as if she were impatient, indulging at the sight of Adora puffing her chest and scrunching her face in preparation. This time, she made her drag last a little longer, and even more unbearable.

_"Fuck, _Catra,” Adora groaned, trying to hold her composure as Catra stared her down. 

“You really can’t move, huh? That always made you squirm.” The Force Captain was satisfied with her results, but she wanted to see more. Maybe Adora was obeying because of the pain she could cause her, or maybe she's just bluffing and sat still just to prove some kind of point. Regardless, she has strong willpower, even Catra would admit; she knew how much Adora couldn’t stand her claws on her stomach.

Catra got up off the bed and cut the ropes tying Adora’s arms to the bed posts. She watched Adora’s arms stay fixed in place even when she cut the ropes, as if she didn’t cut them. The tension in Adora’s arms didn’t falter. She then proceeded down towards Adora's ankles, cutting the bound rope with one claw. 

“You have got to be kidding me, this is perfect!” Catra giggled at Adora’s utter misfortune. “Want me to do it again?” 

“No, do not. This isn’t fair."

“Nothing is fair, Adora. But I guess you wouldn’t have ever had to learn that.” Catra snapped. “Now let's try something else that’s a tad more strenuous than staying still. Stand up,” Unable to listen to her better judgement, Adora shimmied down to stand at the foot of the bed before Catra. Still able to articulate her own thoughts and emotions, Adora attempted to plead with her again.

“Catra whatever you do, _don’t_ get that crystal back out. I can’t promise I have control and I don't know what's going on... y-you saw what that thing did to me."

"You're telling me as if I should care."

Adora grew disheartened. "It's also extremely painful, so, please?"

“Noted. I’ll consider your request,” Catra smirked back. Motioning a claw to the floor in front of her, she directed Adora. “Come closer.” Adora’s legs were heavy, but they took a few lumbering steps closer to her. She was so close to the crystal, _if only_, Adora thought.

Catra yanked Adora’s shirt back down over her torso and Adora sighed with relief as she could feel her body starting to heat back up. Tilting her head up, Catra begins unraveling the scarf around her neck. _What the hell is she doing? _Tossing the scarf aside, she takes a pace closer to Adora so they’re breathing in each other's air. She inhaled Adora's potent scent, beginning to run a nail across the exposed bite mark on the hollow of her neck and feeling the visibly raised and scarred skin.

“You really brought me over to here to see that?” Adora questioned, puzzled. It was an old scar Adora knew that she’d left, one that she didn’t mean to make. Catra remained steadfast, deviously staring down at her. “W-Well, what do you want me to do about it? Apologize? I’m sure I could find some from you, but you don’t see me fussing over it.” 

“Do it again,” Catra gestured to her neck. It took a moment for both of them to process what was said, but before Adora could object, her eyes glazed over and her heavy head fell into the crook of Catra's neck. Sucking and biting, Adora mindlessly followed Catra's instruction.

"_Mmmm_, Adora. Perfect,” Catra purred, grabbing the base of Adora’s ponytail and pulling her in deeper, allowing herself to get caught in the moment. For a second Adora felt similarly; as if she is willingly doing this. Lips, teeth and tongue grazing Catra's skin was all too natural for her, resurfacing all of the feelings she had been trying to suppress and forget for the past few months. It felt so satisfying, and even more genuine.

Catra’s tail lashed back and forth behind her, with the pleasure of holding Adora in her arms again intoxicating her, making her forget why they were both there in the first place. A slightly harsh nibble from Adora snapped Catra back into that focus and state of mind she needed to be in.

“Stop, Adora.” Just as quickly as she commanded, Adora’s lips ceased and she took a step back. The both of them were panting slightly from the contact and even Catra found it difficult to look her in the eye. With a reddened face and puffed lips, Adora stared at the cold floor beneath her torn boots. Whether in shame or excitement, neither of them was sure. Catra ran a hand over her own neck, admiring the divots of teeth marks and raised skin where Adora's mouth was. 

Catra was satisfied, shocked, and beyond words. She walked away from Adora, making sure to brush her tail under the princess’s chin as she strode past. “Oh, don't look so glum. Are you going to behave yourself?” Adora glared at her, face still flushed, to meet Catra’s unforgiving gaze. 

“Yes,” Adora answered quickly. 

“Alright, I'll take your word for it. Don’t try anything, and you may relax now, princess.” At that, Adora’s body flopped back onto the mattress releasing a heaving sigh, trying to mask the sobs she's been holding back this entire time. She didn't need this, and she couldn't hardly stand to be a prisoner for the Horde, especially under Catra who would do anything to make her life a living hell.

Catra heard her cries of course, her ears perking up and twisting in the direction of the sound, causing a mischievous smile creep across her face. She allowed herself to bask in Adora’s whimpers and stifled cries for a few moments before turning to walk back to where Adora lay. Running a needle-like claw up the blondes leg, she chuckled as Adora’s body—her body—tensed at the touch.

“We are going to have _so _much fun together, Adora.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! as always, kudo's/comments are always appreciated! :)


	2. Welcome Home

Arriving back to the Fright Zone in the early morning hours, the three were all eager to report their successes to Hordak. After docking their ship into port, they grabbed a skiff and began the short ride back to the Fright Zone. Adora's fast asleep over Scorpia’s shoulder, surely exhausted from everything that had transpired the day prior, what Catra mentally put her through surely playing a part. The skiff sped away from port at break neck speeds, the warm costal air breezing across all of their faces and thawing them out the farther inland they went. Entrapta busied herself with examining Adora’s limp body as if she’s some sort of science project, while Scorpia stood at the helm of the skiff steering their assigned vessel. Sitting on the back near the engine, Catra’s mind raced as rapidly as the skiff with the many thoughts and possibilities of how she can use Adora; how she can break her and use all of that raw power of She-Ra's.

“So...Whaddaya plan on doing with her boss?” Scorpia questioned when she noticed Catra's gaze lingering. Catra snapped to after noticing Scorpia staring at her, awaiting an answer.

"She’s our prisoner now. Just because she’s She-Ra doesn’t mean she gets special privileges,” Catra caught herself, noticing Scorpia’s surprised expression. “Although, since she is going to help us defeat the Rebellion,” she tapped her chin, “I guess maybe we should give her that _special _treatment she deserves. Isn't that right, Adora?” The blonde woke momentarily upon hearing her name and scanned her surroundings, only to close her eyes and let go again. 

* * *

“Wake up sleepy-head, we’re home.” Adora’s eyes flew open as she heard the sound of chains and felt a cold metal pressed around her neck. In a panic, she jolted up only to notice her wrists locked together at her waist and that she was in a Horde holding cell. Catra stood at the end of the cot she was lying on with a chain in hand, that chain directly attached to Adora’s throat. _You’re fucking kidding me. _Adora shot an indignant glare to her, who was obviously enjoying this a little too much. Upon gathering her composure, Adora was resolute in showing no frailty. Despite the events from last evening still weighing heavy on her conscience, she managed to control her swirling emotions and find purchase. _It was just a game to her_, Adora reassured herself. She knew better than to resist against Catra as her eyes grazed her body and halted upon the crystal attached to her belt. 

“Come on, get up,” Catra yanked playfully on her end of the chain, forcing Adora up to stand at the side of the bed.

“Is all this really necessary Catra? I mean, I thought you had power over me now, there’s no need for all of this,” Adora suggested, examining her tightly cuffed wrists up close. The metal cut into her carpal bones as she moved, making her wince when she shifted her arms back down to the apex of her hips. Feeling an anger growing inside her at her maltreatment, Adora bit her lip to stop herself from protesting any further, knowing that she might as well scream into a void. 

“And would you like me to demonstrate that power to you again, princess?” This time, Catra cruelly ripped the chain, causing Adora to stumble head first closer towards her. Catra threateningly placed her other paw on the crystal attached to her belts, making sure she had Adora's full attention. The blonde huffed, knowing that she was in no position to retaliate. 

“Remember that lesson I taught you yesterday? I’d _hate _to have to teach it to you again, but if you insist...” Catra goaded to her, pausing for an answer from her prisoner.

“Yeah whatever,” Adora replied, a rose color infiltrating her cheeks out of anger and pure embarrassment. She didn’t deserve to be treated like this and they both knew that, but at this point she had no choice or say in the matter.

“I knew you’d come around. Look at you learning already. I always knew you were _such_ an obedient solider, but this takes it to another level,” Catra pulled the chain tighter. “Now let’s go, there are some people who have been dying to see you.” Pulling again, Catra tugged Adora behind her as she made her way towards the cell door.

_Who was she talking about? _Two faces flash in Adora’s eyes and she can only pray that she’ll be proven wrong. Her mind races, her utter helplessness becoming extremely apparent again. She scanned her cell one final time before before being harshly yanked, eyes darting around in a last ditch effort for any sign of her sword. And to her chagrin, it wasn’t there. 

Keeping her head down and sealing her lips, Adora followed behind Catra who was proudly parading her around. Adora could feel sets of eyes pass over her tattered, defeated body and hear the whispers and jeers from everyone as the two walked the halls of her former home. Catra abruptly stopped in front of Adora, causing her to avert her gaze from the floor and look up at Catra who turned around to face her. “I almost forgot,” Catra said reaching behind her back, “you’re not supposed to have the luxury of vision, yet.” Sighing thickly as she watched Catra fish a blindfold from behind her back, Adora allowed Catra to saunter up to her and outfit her with the blindfold.

Stepping behind her and getting unnecessarily close, Catra pulled the cloth over Adora’s eyes and leaned into her ear with a phony concerned voice, “too snug?” 

“Yeah just a little—” 

“Good.” Catra pulled tighter on the blindfold, jolting Adora's neck backwards and causing her to yelp in pain as the base of her head smacked the collar. Catra hastily finished the knot below Adora’s ponytail while she was momentarily dazed. Admiring her handiwork, Catra gave a playful yank on Adora’s ponytail, jarring her head another time and expelling a groan from her prisoner. 

“Did you really need to—” 

“Ah ah ah, stop while you’re ahead, Adora.” Feeling claws dig into her forearm in warning, Adora resealed her lips. The chain lifted ahead of her and she could feel the slack to her collar tighten, so she started marching again, blindly following behind her captor. Voices, whispers, the reeking smell, all old familiar details flooded Adora’s senses and made her shudder and cringe with remembrance. Her neck was starting to ache from the constant pull of Catra, and her wrists were beginning to slowly bleed from the tight shackles restraining them. At this point, Adora would’ve rather had Catra finish her off in the Northern Reach, threw her overboard, something—anything but this.This wasn’t the Catra she knew, not the one she left, nor the one she loved; this was a monster. A monster the Horde created and manipulated just like everyone else who stayed and believed in them. The worst part about this all was the fact that Catra was okay with all of this. _Why didn’t she just listen to me? _A voice screamed in Adora’s head. _You left her, this is your fault, _another voice blared. As they kept moving, the voices only progressed louder but she managed to stay reticent. _Get it together.__ This is probably just another one of Catra's mind games, _Adora silently reassured herself. 

“Hey Adora,” Catra's tone souring her stomach, “Don't you just miss all of this? The organization of things, having successful plans, and let's not forget, actually winning?” She prodded at her, trying to get a rise out of the blindfolded female. Instead, Adora groaned and straightened her posture, keeping the pace behind her and trying to remain unbothered.

Catra's eyebrows knitted whenever she didn't immediately get what she wanted from Adora, that flaming reaction she just _knew_ Adora was biting back. Although Catra could command it from her and take what she wanted, she refrained because that was the fun of it all. Adora would never know whenever she'd come under her control, because Catra had the capability to use it as easy as flicking a light switch. She truly had full control of Adora so long as she had that First One’s tech, they both knew.

“Oh, quit being so self-righteous Adora."

She remained silent.

"What, cats got your tongue?” Catra challenged in a sensuous tone, raising an eyebrow knowing that Adora's blood was boiling behind her. She didn't expect an answer, mainly because she knew Adora's silence was enough of one. After a few heavy seconds, Catra felt a slight resistance against her hand. 

“Catra…_don't_,” Adora said sternly. 

The feline could almost taste the venom dripping from those words. Catra couldn't stop her tail from lashing back and forth behind her as the two kept moving, and she allowed herself a smile at Adora’s expense. 

Catra purposely dragged Adora through what was seemingly half of the Fright Zone in an attempt to confuse her of where she was being taken and it absolutely worked. Even after all of her time away with the rebellion, Adora still knew the place like the back of her hand. One door opens after another, more smells, different sounds. Catra still unrelentingly and arrogantly pulling her prisoner behind her through the endless maze of hallways, until the two stepped into a room that was strikingly different from all of the rest.

She felt Catra release her grip, hearing the chain clatter to the ground in front of her. “Stay still,” Catra ordered. She felt her muscles tense in response to Catra's command, listening to Catra’s paws pad against the metal as she strutted away from her and up some, stairs? _No, this can’t be._ Following command, Adora had no choice but to obey and stood right where Catra left her, a blank expression gracing her face even as her mind scrambled. She heard small voices talking in the distance in front of her, and the fear of the unknown sent a shiver down her spine, or more rather, the fear of knowing exactly what was happening.

Hearing Catra begin to stalk back towards her, Adora’s pulse quickened until there was silence. Abruptly her collar was snatched with a vice grip and pulled forward, feeling a hot breath of air across her ear.

“Don’t do anything stupid. Obey them Adora, or else,” Catra blindly intimidated her, and Adora felt the glaze manifest in her eyes at Catra's command.

“Oh, but do have fun. I’ll be back for you later; we still haven’t even gotten the chance to catch up yet, I’m sure you have many stories to tell me.” With that, Catra ripped her back down, bringing her crashing to her knees before walking away.

The blonde gulped, now aware of what to expect later on at least from Catra, but she still had no idea what was about to happen to her now. She could hear the door slide shut behind Catra as she exited and then there it was, that same radio silence. Nothing to be heard but her own heart thudding through her chest. _Let’s just get this over with. _

_"_Adora, my dear,” She jumped as an all to recognizable hand startled her from her thoughts and began caressing her cheek. Managing to bite back her resentment, Adora allowed Shadow-Weaver to touch and examine her body as if she's some kind of property. Soon after and as if on cue, the sound of heavy metal boots filled Adora’s ears, hearing them pacing louder, closer and closer to her.

She could sense the two sets of eyes examining her shackled body where she hunkered on the floor of what she believed to be was the throne room.

“It’s been too long, Adora,” Hordak belittled.

She could hear the callous smile on his face when he spoke, and oh how badly she wanted to stand up and wipe it right off him.

“Here we thought you were superior and Catra was the one dragging you down. How terribly inaccurate of us, because now the answer couldn’t have been made more clear." 

“I almost take pity on our Catra for how incorrect I was,” Shadow-Weaver chimed in, acting as if she ever actually cared for Catra. Adora felt her chain being lifted up off the ground, followed by a sharp tug. She gritted her teeth, holding herself back; she knew better and had no choice but to take it.

“I mean, look at you. Catra marching you around like you’re her slave. How pathetic.” Adora’s blood began boiling again, her knuckles turning white within their restraints from gripping her fists so tightly. The chain came crashing back down to the ground ahead of her and the loud noise startled her because she was still blindfolded, which offered Shadow-Weaver and Hordak the upper hand in this confrontation. She inhaled sharply, stilling her nerves and regaining her composure. _T__hey’re not going to kill me,_ _they_ _need me, _she told herself. 

“We were thrilled to say the least whenever we first received word of your capture, but then we came to learn of this 'mind control' thanks to Force Captain Catra and Entrapta.”

Adora bit her lip as she felt tears swelling under her blindfold. She shook her head to clear them, but that didn't help her and they wouldn’t shut up.

“We had plans of using you as an example, but you have those two to thank for changing our minds.” That same cold hand from before gripped tightly around Adora’s jaw to hold her still, while another hand snaked around her head and untied the blindfold. She blinked her eyes and cleared her vision, only to look up and recognize the two Horde leaders. Shadow-Weaver and Hordak towered over their former solider, glaring down at her powerless body with a satisfactory grin on both of their faces. This was the first time Adora had saw the pair since she defected, and it was sickening for her to think she ever looked up to such monsters.

“Some She-Ra,” He ridiculed, making the two laugh. Adora’s eyes lit on fire as she watched the two make a joke of her. _S__hut. The. Fuck. Up_. 

Baiting Adora, Hordak continued, “I must admit, I’m surprised you have no smart comebacks. Did the rebellion break you of that poor habit or does Catra have you so obediently trained already?"

Adora could barely stand to look at him.

"What does that feel like exactly, being so feeble minded to be controlled by someone so... inferior?” 

She couldn't take it anymore. “_Fuck you_. Unchain me and say that again, cowards. You hide and let everyone else do all of the work for you because _neither_ of you are good for anything. If I wasn’t shackled right now neither of you would be standing." The two focused on the prisoner. "You two have **ruined** Catra,” Adora snapped through barred teeth. 

“Ah yes, there it is, I knew you still had it in you.” Adora looked demoralized, even she couldn’t believe what she said. “That was a mistake, my dear,” Shadow-Weaver shook her head. 

“No I didn’t— don’t! Leave me alone!” Adora cried attempting to stand up but before she could, Shadow-Weaver sent her shadow’s directly to Adora’s ribcage, weighing her back down to her knees and restricting her breathing to ragged pants. Adora grunted as she couldn't evade the shadows enshrouding her body, leaving her unable to speak.

“There will be none of that from you,” Roared Hordak. “And to reply to your statement, we did nothing of the sort to Catra. She chose this,” Hordak said, stepping closer and grabbing Adora’s collar. “She wanted to take you down and we didn’t do anything but allow to her to assist us. Besides, you should feel fortunate of her fondness. Perhaps after we have you destroy your futile rebellion; we’ll allow her to keep you as a pet.”

Adora began choking from her breathlessness, the crushing weight of the shadows becoming overwhelming for her already weakened and tortured body.

“Catra will be briefing you with instruction later. Don’t have too much fun Adora,” Shadow-Weavers voice faded as Adora’s face froze in one of panic, trying for one last gasp before Hordak dropped the collar and the shadows restricted her breathing entirely. Her eyes rolled back and she toppled over onto her shoulder, lying there motionless while Shadow-Weaver called back her shadow demons, the same ones that tortured her and the other cadets for years. 

The Horde Lord and his second in command satisfyingly stared down at their former Force Captain for a few lasting moments; their former champion laid out unconscious and a wreck before them.

“It’s such a shame, really. She could have had everything, if it wasn't for that sword and the rebellion,” Shadow-Weaver added. 

“You're right. Although, her knowledge of the rebellion will make it all the greater whenever she has to crush something she played such an important role in. She will know her enemies so intimately, it will be mentally crushing for both sides.” Shadow-Weaver nods her head in agreement.

The duo's conversation is interrupted as the throne room door slid open, revealing Catra returning with Entrapta in tow. The two proudly walked in and bowed in their leader's presence. With Adora's shackled body lying between the pairs, Catra gulped._What did you do, Adora? _

“Did she give you trouble, Lord Hordak?” Catra’s voice cracked, nervously glancing down at Adora. 

“Nothing major, Force Captain. I am very pleased with the both of you,” Hordak commended as Shadow-Weaver stepped forward to caress Catra's cheek, the cat girl purring at the touch. 

“You're training her well, Catra. Before you take her out in the field, I want you to do more. Divulge as much information about the Rebellion as you can from her and exploit it. The look on the rebel's faces when they see their savior coming to crush them, that will be priceless_._Do make sure She-Ra has a good time and a wonderful stay back here at her home." 

“Yes Lord Hordak,” The two obliged. 

“Entrapta, I request your assistance with a project of mine, if Force Captain Catra does not need you for the interrogation.” Catra glanced over to Entrapta and gave her a nod of approval.

"I can handle her myself. I don’t have anything to be concerned about,” Catra scowled at Adoras body on the floor.

“Very well. Shadow-Weaver and Force Captain, you are dismissed. Get this thing out of my sight,” Hordak motioned towards the blonde's body on the floor. 

Turning around and walking away back into his lab, Hordak escorted the tech-genius beside him, who was already rambling about something Catra didn't care to comprehend while Shadow-Weaver floated away behind her out of the throne room, creepily, like she always did.

Catra was left standing there with her unconscious ex-best friend laid out at her feet and a pit in her stomach. She grabbed Adora's chain, pulling in attempt to stir her but she was out cold. _What did they do to you? _She rolled her eyes, and bending over and groaning all in one motion, Catra placed an arm under Adora's knee's and one under her shoulder blades, heaving her up bridal style to carry her out of the room. Catra couldn't help but look down and notice the innocence written across Adora's face, completely defenseless and vulnerable, the very same emotionless face she was used to opening her eyes to every sleepless night and early sunrise. _Adora…_She mumbled as she carried the prisoner back to her cell. 


	3. Am I Too Late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **nsfw warning** for the end of this chapter

“Adora should have been back by now Bow, what are we going to do?! She couldn’t have gotten lost. I knew letting her go by herself was a mistake!” Glimmer was flailing her arms and pacing in front of Bow who sat on her glittery bed, trying to calm his own spiraling nerves as well as his best friends. He pensively browsed his tracker pad to make sure that in-fact, it wasn’t malfunctioning. The First One’s tech signature had been gone from the Northern Reach for roughly a day, along with the Horde presence that was also detected there. Glimmer was still rambling as Bow allowed his mind to think for maybe the first time, _w__hat if __Adora __isn’t okay? _

"Glimmer, calm down,” Bow stood up and made his way over to the sparkle princess, who paused at his interruption. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, embracing her as she let her arms hang at her own sides. Bow could feel her chest start to rattle against his own, her breathing becoming erratic as she choked back her tears and giving Bow plenty reason to squeeze even tighter.

She allowed herself and Bow to have this moment because really, they both needed it. Always playing the cool and collected fighters was nice at times, but it was draining whenever things weren't exactly 'cool and collected'. Glimmer stared out towards the open balcony still in his arms, the warm midday breeze streaming through the open doors and carrying in with it the sounds of birds singing, helping to drown out her own shaky breaths. 

Bow broke the hug to place his hands onto Glimmer’s shoulders so that the two were facing each other, although Glimmer didn’t move her gaze from the balcony. He could see the fear in those lilac eyes, something he was unaccustomed too. _Maybe Glimmer is right_, he thought. But how could he look at her and accept that defeat, accept the terrible actuality that something really may have happened to Adora? That was most definitely not Bow. 

“Glimmer, Adora will be okay.” he reassured her, as Glimmer let out a quiet mewl and shook her head. “She’s She-Ra, what could’ve possibly happened? I’m sure she just got side tracked on her way back. She probably had to take out some Horde bots or save another village, you know, She-Ra stuff!” 

She chuckled at Bow’s attempt to soothe her, because somehow it was surprisingly working. _Maybe he's right,_ knowing Adora, she probably got caught up in helping another village. Maybe she was in Plumeria helping Perfuma move around some wagons or rearrange her home because truth be told, Perfuma always did have an eye for She-Ra's appealing frame. Or maybe she was in the Kingdom of Snow’s visiting Frosta and the two challenged one another to a skiing race, because that has definitely happened before, and it was right along the path back to Brightmoon. Either way, this was absolutely out of character for their best friend, but there really wasn’t much else they could do about it currently other than sit around and worry. 

“You’re right,” Glimmer detached herself from her thoughts and placed her hands onto Bow’s that were resting on her shoulders.“She’s okay. She’s She-Ra, she can handle anything!” She gave Bow a broken smile. 

“Now that’s the spirit! Give her a little more time, even She-Ra needs a break every now and again. I’m sure she’ll be back in no time,” Bow beamed, even knowing her smile wasn’t sincere. 

How mistaken the two were, they had no idea. How soon they would find out? Much sooner than they could ever prepare for. 

* * *

The room was pitch black. Adora awoke abruptly and for the first time in a few days, felt well rested. She quickly found that her hands were tied behind her back. _ Of course, why could anything go my way for once. A_dora scooched herself up from lying on the floor and adjusting her eyes to the darkness. _T__hat’d explain the hellish pain in my back and the pounding in my head, _she thought after realizing the way she had been lying. Moving to crack her back as she settled herself, she bent her knees in close to her chest so she could sit bearably, given the circumstances. The memories of Shadow-Weaver and Hordak from earlier that day flooded her mind and didn't help her in controlling the panic she was feeling. She wasn’t in the cell she found herself in previously that morning, but this may have been worse. Shaking away the last of her sleepiness, she recognized her surroundings. Adora found herself in a cage, tall enough for her to stand up in and wide enough for two people. The cage was in a high-ranking Horde officers chambers, Adora knew this because before she defected, one of these rooms was about to be her own. The room was decked out, fit for a king or queen. A tattered Horde banner hung on the wall above the bed, accenting its outlandishly tall posts against the metal wall. The dresser sat towards the door, clean and pristine with badges and ceremonial dress wear laid out on top, along with other personal items Adora couldn’t make out through the darkness. A plush black rug laid at the foot of the sizable bed, with two massive feather pillows and one single blue blanket laid across the spread. 

Adora was too caught up scanning the room ahead of her that she failed to turn around and notice the two heterochromatic slits observing her from a chair in the corner behind her. A rumbling purr snapped her out of her reconnaissance and she tensed immediately, feeling a tail lightly brush over her roped hands. She blinked rapidly and craned her neck as best she could to turn around and see Catra but before she could, Catra stepped in front of her with her hands held behind her back, tail swaying back and forth behind her as she watched horror color Adora's face. 

“It’s not polite to sneak up on someone like that, you know?” Adora mustered. Catra’s eyes gleamed down at her, giving no response. Adora could barely see through the dark, whereas Catra could see perfectly fine. In fact, the Force Captain would always go so far as to say she could see better in the darkness, part of being only half-human Adora guessed.

“I can hardly see you, so if you’re trying to be intimidating, it isn’t working,” Adora said, even though that was a blatant lie. Catra let out of a soft giggle at her words, and Adora felt her face flush red. Catra continued her silence, menacingly circling her locked up prey, those gem eyes never leaving their target. Adora was hoping this nightmare would end already, hoping Catra would unlock the cage and take her in that loving embrace she’s craved ever since she left. She should’ve known better than to drift into her thoughts as she heard rock against metal, focusing up to see Catra holding that cursed tech against the bars. Adora could hear the crystal buzzing and shook her head at the torment it brought her before Catra noticed her discomfort, and thusly reattached it to her belt. 

“So Adora, what's up?” Catra finally spoke. 

“You’re joking. This _isn’t_ a game,” Adora snarled to her. 

“As if I don’t know that Adora. This ‘game’ of ours has been long over; I’ve already won. But I do believe I did ask you a question, did I not?” 

Adora exhaled knowing what was next if she didn’t comply and give Catra her answer. “Oh, you know, just your usual saving Etheria from the unrelenting _evil_ Horde, your everyday rebel life,” she entertained Catra’s humor, as much as it stung her. 

“That is _ fantastic,” _ Catra smiled, “you must have been _so _busy out there. Must be nice to finally take a break, huh? I would even guess that you’re pleased to be here right now.” 

“Catra— I-I can't...” Adora whined through the darkness, she didn't need to hear Catra's gloating. On the other hand, Catra was pining Adora right where she wanted her. She knew Adora couldn’t keep up her tough act forever.

“Princess, what can’t you do? I was told the _mighty_ She-Ra could do anything!” Catra always won these mind games, they both knew.

Adora couldn’t hold her poker face much longer; the resolve she clutched too was fleeting her expression all too quickly. Adora was defeated, mentally and physically. There was nothing left to do but give in and allow fate to do its work. Glimmer and Bow had no idea no idea where she was, her sword was nowhere to be found, and her greatest adversary held her kryptonite right in front of her face. Despite the circumstances, she held on as if she didn’t come to terms with admitting her failure. 

“This isn’t going to work Catra. You’re messing with something that you know nothing about.” 

Catra was impressed she still thought she had a chance, and she smirked. "Adora, Adora. You know, I didn’t think you could get anymore brainless but I’ve been proven wrong.” Catra’s harsh statement pierced Adora’s heart, even after everything else that's happened. “Have you paid attention to nothing these past few days? You’re** mine now**_. _You are my super weapon— the Hordes. You will help defeat your own rebellion and I will be the one calling the shots, _c__ontrolling you_ and watching it all crumble under She-Ra's wrath,” Catra drew her claws, eyeing them in disinterest at Adora's renewed panic. The prisoner sat in her confines, eyes half lidded and now breaking a sweat, her head hanging low towards her thighs. Adora was trying her best not to give Catra the satisfaction of working her up, but thanks to Catra’s feline-like keen senses, she didn't need Adora to be visibly distraught. Catra sniffed lightly and could smell the fear emitting from her worn out body.

“But I will leave one choice up to you though, whenever we do decide to attack. Only because I’m so courteous.”

That spiked Adora’s attention and she quirked her head up out of curiosity to match gaze with Catra’s bright eyes through the shadowy room. “Which of your friends would you like to destroy first?” 

“No,” Adora objected, “stop.” 

“Oh, but I won’t. You see, I have to make a plan, and these are intricate details I need to know in order to create said plan,” Catra practically purred such venomous words. Adora helplessly stared, mouth agape in disbelief and utter shock. 

“You can’t do this— this isn’t right. You’re not thinking Catra, _get a grip_. None of them would ever try to hurt you why would I—” 

“See, I wasn’t even going to use this tonight but you’re kinda forcing my hand here...” Catra began reaching for the crystal on her belt, her eyes never leaving Adora’s. 

“No. Stop! Catra, _please_. D—don’t do this, no no NO!” Adora squirmed, her begging coming out faster and higher pitched as it continued. “Catra—Catra no. Please you won't—don’t make me do this... you have to stop,” Adora was left with tears streaming down both cheeks, fully aware that Catra could extract that answer from her anytime she desired. Catra's hand rested on the crystal as a threat, and she let the air between them fill thick with anticipation and tension, watching Adora’s every move intently. Every wiggle, every ragged breath, every cry, she studied it all and devoured it. 

“Okay okay, you've got me,” Catra threw her hands up as if she were surrendering. Adora looked on attentively, the tension withdrawing from her muscles as she released her grip on the crystal. “Just because you're too adorable like this, all distressed and begging my name. Besides, I'm feeling rather generous today. Which means, I'll give your pretty little head a little more time to think about it. How's that sound?” 

Catra threw Adora's head on a swivel. Adora's stomach churned and she was left speechless as her lips spit and sputtered trying to form any kind of reply._ Catra __really has lost it. _

“Aw, what’s wrong? Did you want to tell me now?” 

“No, n—no Catra, I don't— and I won’t.” Adora stammered. 

“See Adora I was just trying to play fair,” Catra rolled her eyes and went on despite Adora beginning to yell again as she reached her claws towards the crystal. “But you have go and say you ‘won't’ tell me. Did you forget that I can take _whatever_ I want from you? Besides, I can see that you're dying to tell me now and I can't even lie to you; I'm dying to find out.” Catra detached the crystal from her belt and studied it in her grasp while Adora continued on her rant, twisting at her tied wrists unrelentingly. _T__hankfully these metal walls __are__ impossible to hear through, _Catra thought. She found herself delighted at the sight before her; Adora begging and pleading because she’s been defeated, and she was the one who had done it. Catra smiled and looked her former bunkmate up and down, causing her to pause upon noticing the almost sympathetic look Catra's was giving her.

“Look at me, now,” Catra ordered and Adora whimpered, but her eyes still found Catra's. “Also, shut your mouth until I ask something of you,” Adora's lips stilling at the command, the begging being silenced.

“Now, where was I…” Catra paced in front of the cell, Adora's eyes following her face like it was the last thing she'd ever see and gods knew, it probably was. Pupils wide, Adora gulped in preparation for what was about to happen. 

“Oh yeah! I remember! If you would have kept your mouth shut the first time,” Catra toyed, unlocking the cage door and allowing Adora's legs to slide out so that her feet laid just outside the cage. Adora sighed greatly in relief at letting her legs relax and being able to straighten out her back.

Catra bent down overtop of her legs with a devilish look on her face as she slowly got closer to Adora. “So, tell me… Ah dang. What is it that I wanted to ask you... Oh, yeah!" Adora eyeballed her with disdain. "What have you missed the most about me?” Catra watched every muscle in Adora's body soften at the question. 

“I—uh… I missed, everything.” Catra quirked an eyebrow to Adora whose eyes were glazed over, face flushed red with embarrassment at what Catra just took out of her. Catra had to specially think to still her tail at how Adora's admission made her feel.

“You missed everything, huh? That is so sweet of you, so _Adora_. Shame though. If you would've stayed here with me, you could have had _a__nything _you wanted,” Catra pointed a nail up and down her own crouching body as Adora shuddered and struggled to look away from her captor, her eyes unable to move due to that crystal.

“But you left me. You left this,” Catra placed a hand on Adora's thigh and felt it tense beneath her touch. It's been so long since she felt that familiar body, one she used to touch almost everyday, whether that of been in training or sleeping at night, it didn't matter. The shocked and appalled look that painted Adora's face from her touch was wondrous to Catra.

“Oh come on, you know I've gotta let you sit on _that _decision princess, sparkles or arrow boy. That'd be too easy to take from you right now.” Resentment quickly colored Adora's face again and her natural instincts overrode her rational thoughts. Out of pure anger, she leaned forward and spit right in the Force Captains all-too-close mug.

Catra blinked her eyes and reeled back in disgust, the saliva dribbled from her brows and down to her cheeks while Adora stared defiantly up at her with a smug look, looking proud of what she did. That wouldn’t work for Catra, Adora didn't get to win. She reached down, snatched Adora's collar and yanked her up to stand and face her.

“Feisty, are we? I like it. Lick it off, now.” Adora's hard expression dropped as she began lapping her own saliva from the Force Captains face, Catra's claws piercing through her jacket as she pulled her closer. Once the spit was mostly cleaned, Catra barred her fangs and hissed in Adora's face, spinning their position to throw he back onto the bed. “Don't struggle," Catra ordered as she watched Adora stumble backwards.

She tripped onto the bed, her wrists now lodged under her own weight when Catra quickly mounted atop her stomach and preventing any escape. It all happened so fast, but Catra was always slick and Adora could never outdo her footwork. Adora angrily looked up at Catra who just maniacally cackled in return, some wetness still glistening on her face through the darkness.

Catra swiftly clutched Adora’s throat and held tightly, moving her head to directly face her. Drawing her claws on her other hand, she held them above Adora's face making sure her prey could see them before quickly slicing and decorating her face with four bloody trails. Adora winced in pain and blinked away her tears.

“Are you going to behave now?” Catra demanded, threatening to claw again. 

“Yes—yeah," was all Adora could voice through the clenching grip on her throat. Clearing her own throat, Catra firmly held Adora’s head in place, easing her grip on Adora's airway slightly as to not strangle her. She needed her conscious.

Catra’s hair stood on end as she opened her own lips and hissed, mouth wide, and letting her own saliva drip from her fangs and onto Adora's bloodied face. 

“Feels shitty, doesn’t it?” Catra asked, holding Adora's head in place. Adora nodded as best she could in response as Catra's saliva ran down her face and into the deep wounds and her messy blonde locks. Adora could feel Catra’s tail flicking back and forth behind her, knowing that she was enjoying this.

Adora couldn't stop herself from also finding some strange comfort from Catra's heated center pressed against her abs, reminding her of the past, as if they were playing, like they always had. Having her body close was a familiar feeling she couldn't get enough of. As for the spitting, clawing, being choked and mind controlled? She didn't appreciate that so much.

Catra crossed her arms over her chest and looked down upon the mess she made of Adora's features. The blonde's eyes were bloodshot, the saliva mixing with the blood dripping down her cheek, her face dirty and hair in disarray.

“How many times must we battle like this, Adora? We both know I _always_ win.” She paused, letting Adora gulp and take a shaky breath. Catra could see Adora’s desperation and longing in her sapphire blue eyes, even through all of the walls she attempted to place. _She still cares about me, doesn't she? _ What a mistake that was, they both knew. Catra planned on taking full advantage of Adora's worthless emotions, she didn't _need _Adora. She was doing just fine if not better, without her. _ She left you, _Catra restored her own confidence. 

Catra's demeanor changed on a dime, shifting to something soft and wanting, something she knew Adora craved. She reached down and cupped Adora's non-bloody cheek in her hand, caressing it with her thumb and making Adora melt into the gentle touch she was given. Feeling bold, Catra drifted her tail down to lightly run along the inside of Adora's muscled thigh, feeling the body under her jump at the contact. Adora groaned and went tense, and Catra couldn't have been more pleased with her reaction.

“Catra we can't...” 

“Don't say a word,” Catra interrupted her, the crystal on her hip pulsing brightly when Adora's lips shut, her eyes growing that familiar glaze and looking up at those blue and golden eyes nervously.

“Why the long face, Adora? Cat really does have your tongue this time, _doesn’t she_? It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone,” Catra placed a single finger over Adora’s lips and one over her own. 

_ Fucking hell, _Adora's mind raced as she helplessly trembled beneath her captor's hips that pinned her down. Catra stared as she continuously brushed her tail up the insides of Adora's open legs, each stroke more teasing than the last, getting ever so closer and closer to where Adora needed it. Adora bit her tongue and shook her head as Catra's tail did its work, slowly cracking away at her defenses. Adora could feel a heat growing in her abdomen, only praying that Catra wouldn’t take advantage of her predicament but almost knowing for certain that she would.

Catra watched as Adora tried valiantly to hold her composure, losing a little more with every pass of her furry tail on those helpless thighs. Adora finally appeared as if she broke, looking up at Catra pleadingly; whether to continue or stop, it was unclear. Catra grinned down at her, taking in her agony and thinking to herself, _what do I have __to __lose? _

Nonchalantly, Catra ran her tail up Adora’s thigh again, but this time she didn't stop moving inwards. Instead, it trailed over the center of the blonde's trousers, dancing over the fabric as it drifted up and down with a light pressure, eliciting a sharp breath from Adora who bucked her hips and squinted her eyes shut. Catra could feel Adora’s wetness with her tail, and teased for a few lasting moments before coiling her tail back up behind herself. The expression that painted Catra’s face was one of triumph as she watched her former best friend writhe below her, squirming and wanting more, and knowing she had the power of controlling whatever she got. However, Catra's tail didn't return to that sweet spot, not even to a thigh it was previously tormenting. 

“Remember what I said earlier?” Adora remained speechless as she lifted her neck up off the bed, cocking her eyebrows at Catra’s halt. The blonde's face was redder than the Horde flag that hung behind her, she was definitely getting into that and Catra left her hanging. A rumbling purr elicited from Catra’s chest as she got up from Adora’s body to stand at the foot of the bed in between her open legs. Before Adora could muster a reply, Catra glanced down to her centre. 

“Oh my... I'm_ so _sorry princess. Did I do that?” She cooed, eyeing Adora's slick soaked trousers. 

Adora let out a moan coated with lust and thirst, almost making Catra give into the visceral need that threatened to consume her.

"You could have had_ anything _you wanted, but you chose people you knew for what, a day? Over someone that knew you for your entirety, knew you inside and out. It’s a shame, all of things I wanted to do…” She said placing a hand on Adora's quivering knee. Catra's words added to the overwhelming heat that swelled between Adora's legs, despite her knowing this is all a ruse. Adora managed to cross her legs to hide her obvious arousal, also in hopes that the extra pressure would help it fade knowing that she wasn’t going to be able to do anything about it. 

“But you left me, and here we are. I hope your few months of rebellion were worth it, Adora,” Catra's tone serious and rough, and Adora could've sworn she heard her voice break. “Now you should know, in case you haven't figured it out already, I've been tasked with your interrogation. Which I will make sure is simple and painless, _I promise._” Adora shook her head in response, relaxing her neck and flopping her head back onto the plushy bed as she began to come down from her high, the ache between her thighs thankfully beginning to subside. 

“I almost forgot; you may speak again. Now c'mon, stand up.” Catra grabbed Adora's belt and pulled her up onto shaky legs. “In the cage, now.” She pointed a clawed finger towards the corner of her room. Adora made her way over to her prison, expressionless as Catra gave her a shove and slammed the door shut behind her. Adora slid her back down the cage bars to plant her wet bottom on the floor. “There we go, that’s my girl.” Adora remained emotionless at Catra's teasing, and Catra knew that she was tired. Honestly, Catra was exhausted too.

“It's late, I really should be getting some rest, but first, I have to go wash your filth off of me,” Catra proceeded over to her dresser to pick up a towel and her nightwear, her usual padded grey sports bra with a red Horde logo adorning the center, along with a pair of short grey boxer-like shorts. “Oh and before I go and in case you're asleep when I return; remember that you have an important decision to make. Sweet dreams, _She-Ra_.” The door closed shut behind Catra as she exited, making her way towards the showers. 

Adora was left sitting there, in Catra's dark room all alone. She squinted her right eye shut to flex the cheek that Catra scratched, feeling the stinging pain return in realization that it didn’t completely stop bleeding yet. Beginning to sob, she whispers to herself, _what am I going to do? _Catra has won, time and time again. She's bested Adora at everything she could conjure up to throw at her, and it still wasn’t enough. Adora was out of time and options, what little defiance she had left to give did nothing but make matters worse. If Catra's goal was to shatter every fiber of her being, she was accomplishing it. Catra was right; she did know everything about Adora, what made her tick, how to defeat her, predicting her next strike, knowing what was she was going to say next. But why didn't she know Catra like this? She's spent these past two days contemplating the thought until she finally realized that the Catra she left behind, isn't the Catra that holds her prisoner now. Adora was right, Hordak and Shadow-Weaver did destroy Catra, the Catra she knew, anyways. She's not the same feline who was there for a shoulder to cry on, nor the one that laid at the end of her bunk to keep her warm and comfort her every night, the list goes on endlessly inside Adora’s mind. This Catra didn't care about Adora and it was blatantly obvious.

Yet, Adora was still the same person that always boundlessly loved Catra, the person she always knew, the one Catra outright claimed to know. Adora's heart is still in the same place, but it was obvious to her that something within Catra's has changed. _Maybe __Catra really is__ gone and I am too late, _Adora finished her scattered thoughts, pinning blame on herself. All she could do was remain faithful that she may be able to find a little piece left of the Catra that she loved. She knew it was still in there, somewhere. It had to be. 

Adora didn't even bother struggling against her restraints any further, instead she just leaned her head against a bar of her cage, closed her eyes and began pondering the choice Catra was going to force her to a make in the morning. 

* * *

Catra let her door slam shut behind her, leaving the prisoner alone and in the dark. Slinging her towel over her shoulder, she made her way down the corridor towards the showers her sector shared.

She had no idea what the time was, but judging by the blood moon gleaming through the windows it looked to be close midnight. Her day flew by, meetings with Shadow-Weaver and Hordak discussing their plan to take down Brightmoon, as well completing her other Force Captain duties she was mandated to perform. All of these Force Captain matters were intensive and in-depth, maybe Scorpia was right, she shouldn’t have skipped her orientation. Passing by room after room, her fluffy ears perked up at the faint sounds of laughter from a room further down the hall. _Of course, _it was Entrapta's room. Catra stalked up to her door, the giggling getting louder as she got nearer. Not even bothering to knock, the door slid open revealing a disgruntled Catra who startled both Entrapta and Scorpia where they sat on a homey purple couch, in front of a display panel. 

“Oh uh, hey boss!” Scorpia sang and waved a pincher at Catra, to which she returned with an extremely displeased look as her foot tapped against the floor, her tail stilled behind her. 

“Catra you made it just in time! I was just about to have Emily start the—” 

“No. I’m not here to watch some dumb movie,” Catra crossed her arms and Scorpia and Entrapta frowned. “I wanted to tell you to keep it down. Some of us need sleep, you see? We have a war to win.” 

“Oh come on, relax! We’ve basically already won, we got Adora back and—” 

“Just, _be quiet. _I'm going to shower. Goodnight.” Catra exited as quickly as she entered, leaving the duo with dumbfounded looks on their faces. 

“What was that all about?” Scorpia asked. 

“I'm not really sure. But I do know this movie is going to be great and Catra's really missing out!” The two burst into laughter again as Emily let out a few beeps and commenced the movie onto the display. 

Catra heard the two laugh and carry on moments after she left, but she didn't have the energy to go back in and repeat herself. She trudged sleepily into the showers, ready to wash Adora off her and call it a day. A long, well deserved slumber awaited her back in her quarters along with her former bunkmate._ Former, _she repeated the thought aloud. Catra flipped on the shower and peeled off her bodysuit, waiting for the water to heat up. When it was nearly scolding hot, she stepped into it, letting it run down her body and through her fur, relaxing her mind and lulling her eyes shut. 


	4. Training

It turned out to be a restless night for both Bow and Glimmer, tossing and turning, wrestling with their thoughts. Bow spent the night in Glimmer’s room because they both wanted to be together in the moment when Adora burst through her door, and to their dismay, that moment never came. 

Glimmer laid atop in her loft bed, stretching and rubbing at her eyes as the sun crept over the tree line of the Whispering Woods. She didn’t even change into her pajamas last evening, too busy distracting herself with other thoughts that changing into something more comfortable slipped her mind. She rolled over to the edge of her round bed, peering down to see Bow watching out over the balcony windows at the crimson sunrise, and he appeared just as exhausted as she felt. Glimmer rolled back over, heaving a sigh as she did so, hinting to Bow that she was awake, to which he made no acknowledgement of. Really, a part of her was glad he didn’t. They both knew what the other was thinking, and also knew that neither of them barely slept a wink. Glimmer laid there for a few minutes, her mind still racing over the same thought as it had all night. 

“Bow, we need to do_ something,” _Glimmer spoke, breaking their understood silence. 

“I know but Adora said—” 

“Forget what Adora said. You and I both know this isn’t right. If she stopped on her way back, surely she would have gotten a message to us by now. I have an absolutely terrible feeling. What if—” 

“Glimmer no. We’re not going to play that game. Adora instructed us to stay here and guard the castle while she was gone and with our forces spread thin already, we can’t hardly—” 

Glimmer interrupted Bow again, “If you won’t go out, I will. I am_ done _sitting back and waiting. Adora needs us, I’m sure of it and you are too!” She teleported down to sit beside Bow’s laid out legs on the couch, placing a gentle hand on his knee. 

“Glimmer, as much as I agree and want to go out and search, we can’t. We’re all the castle has right now. Even if we do leave, there's no guarantee we’ll find her. We can send some scouts up to the Reach and see if they can find anything. We need to be more strategic about this than just up and leaving the castle defenseless whenever she could be making her way back here right now.”

The princess shot a glare at him.

“What, you never know? Anyways,” Bow shifted focus, “With all of the Horde attacks on the castle, we can’t afford to go out and leave the castle defenseless.” 

“Bow! If the Horde did something to She-Ra, that’s bigger than leaving the castle defenseless for a day or two. And you’re lying to yourself; you know she’s not okay. But... you're right. We can’t leave, at least not now. Maybe...” Glimmer stroked her chin. “Maybe we can call a squadron back. But, if we do that, it will take days to get reinforcements here and we don’t have days Bow, she probably needs us now!” Glimmer threw her face into her hands and rubbed at her temples, in dismay as she tried coming up with a more viable solution. 

Bow continued staring out the balcony, as lost in thought as Glimmer. The sun was now fully risen over the trees, and the smell of the Bright Moon dining hall breakfast began filling their nostrils. He sat up from his reclined position to place a muscled arm behind Glimmer, pulling her in close to him. “We’ll go tell your mom about all of this, okay?” Glimmer hesitated, but she agreed. Queen Angela didn’t know Adora was unaccounted for, she had presumed she was out training all this time because Bow and Glimmer were too afraid to mention the possible fact that Adora may be in serious danger. 

“We’ll get her to send some scouts out and call back a patrol from the woods. After that we’ll go out and find her, okay?” Bow nuzzled into Glimmers ear.

She turned to him, smiling as her sparkly hair bounced and nodding in approval.

“Now let's go eat, I am _starving_ and that breakfast smells way too good!” Bow took Glimmers hand to pull her up with him, dragging the two out of the room and down towards the dining hall. 

* * *

Catra stirred to the sounds of ruffling fabric from the corner of her room and propped herself up on her elbows to eye the sound of the disruption. After her deep slumber she had almost forgotten Adora was in the room with her but still, oddly enough, she slept better last night than any previous night in the past few weeks. Maybe she was only exhausted from all of her new responsibilities or, that’s what she would’ve liked to have thought.

The sun shone through her window, illuminating Adora’s ripped up and filthy attire. Her hair poof was knocked out of her ponytail, the loose strands framing her slim face. Catra laid there, studying her for a while. The slow rise and fall of her chest, the way her shoulders were awkwardly positioned back to accommodate her tied wrists, how her face twitched every so often. And she didn't fail to miss the trail of dried blood that coated her cheek, running down her neck and onto her clothes. 

“Are you awake?” Catra asked sleepily, yawning and stretching her legs out from under the blanket as she did so.

Adora was awake, and nodded her head sheepishly at Catra’s question. She had been awake for some time now, but what else was there for her to do? She didn’t dare wake her captor, or suffer the consequences. Her back ached horribly from the poor posture she was forced into, and she was dying to be released from her restraints. She remained quiet while Catra slept, shifting every now and again to accommodate her aching muscles.

Catra was still watching her, noticing Adora’s disgruntled and now fully cognizant face as she shifted her weight, wrists still tied taut behind her. Catra laid back, exhaling as her mane met the fluffy pillow. 

“How about I change out plans for the day?” Catra asked, to which Adora gave no reply, not like she was expecting one. She sat back up to look over at her. “You look like you could use some exercise, princess. Almost as if you need some kind of release. You’re all tensed up and we can’t have you like that, now can we?” Catra purred and moved out from under her blanket, snaking her way over towards the cage in her sleepwear. Adora cowered her face the closer Catra got towards her. “Come on, I’m not that scary, am I?” 

Adora kept her silence again. Catra almost had a crestfallen expression for a moment before snapping back into focus. She unlocked the cage door and extended a hand out to Adora who was sitting on the floor, and she glared at Catra’s open hand and rolled her eyes to convey what she didn’t bother speaking. 

“Oh, I forgot,” Catra reached down and grabbed Adora’s belt, hiking her up to her feet before directing Adora over to the edge of her bed. 

“Go sit, I’ll be back in a few minutes. Stay put until I return.”

Adora did as she was asked and walked over, plopping herself onto the overly cushioned bed. Her muscles instantly relaxed at the new softness below her and she almost caught herself slip a smile at how satisfying the feeling was._ What is she __doing? _ Adora thought about this strange out-of-the-blue kindness the Force Captain had shown her. Now _this_ was the Catra she knew. This was the most decency she’s gotten from anyone in days, and even though it was still somewhat rough, she wasn’t about to complain. 

Catra made her way over to her dresser, picking up a fresh bodysuit, a towel, and her belts. She looked up into the mirror only to catch Adora staring at her from her bed as she ruffled through her gear. She said nothing of it, and walked to the door. “Stay still Adora,” she commanded over her shoulder, back turned towards the blonde. Adora’s muscles tightened as she watched her leave.

She closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts, confused as to what kind of game she was playing today._ Is she playing a game? Why is she being so gentle, and why does it feel so genuine? Is this a dream? __Did she kill me last night, am I dead? _She couldn’t quite read this version of Catra, so much so that she questioned herself.

Catra returned quickly, dressed in a clean bodysuit, carrying a damp wash cloth in one hand and making a beeline towards Adora. 

“What are you—” Adora spoke, but before she could finish her sentence, Catra held her jaw and started wiping the damp cloth over her face. Adora gasped in pain as the rough cloth cleaned her fresh wounds but simultaneously felt relieved to have the dried blood being cleaned off. Her eyes never left Catra’s as she stood in front of her, blotching and wiping at her face. Her golden and teal eyes scanned her pale face, beautifully illuminated by the rising sun. Although Catra’s eyes never did meet Adora’s, she was too focused on the task at hand. 

As she finished, Catra took a step back, admiring her handiwork and tossing the bloody rag aside into an empty corner of her room. Adora’s eyes followed it, with disbelief at just how dirty the rag was painted with her blood. 

Catra moved her tail to rest below Adora’s chin. “Well, how does that feel?” She moved Adora’s head side to side with her tail, examining the blonde.

“Refreshing. I— Thank you, Catra.”

Catra gave no reply and withdrew her tail, then strutted her way back over to her dresser. She adjusted her Force Captain pin to her chest before opening a drawer, sorting through its contents before pulling out a familiar pair of trousers and white shirt. 

“Are those my old uni—” 

“Stay quiet,” Catra hissed as she tossed the garments at Adora. 

“I’m giving you five minutes to look presentable. Be changed and ready by the time I get back. You’re free to move,” Catra started towards the door again before Adora stopped her. 

“Hey—uh, my hands?” Adora twisted around to reveal her tied wrists. Catra saw and swiftly came over and clawed them loose to which Adora sighed gratefully, her back cracking as she was able to roll her shoulders forward again. “Thank you Catra.” 

“Stop. Hurry up. We have a busy day,” Catra waved a hand dismissively at Adora, exiting the room. 

Adora was left shell-shocked, Catra had just left her in her own room, unattended, and unrestrained. Adora held both hands in fists in front of her and brought them up to her chest, loving the feeling of freedom she was given. But why was Catra doing this instead of being her mean self like she was last night? Her thoughts scrambled before Catra’s stern words replayed in her head, “Hurry up.” Adora knew the girl wasn’t messing around. She hurriedly removed her ripped up pants, tossing them aside in the same corner as the washcloth. She pulled out her hair tie, letting her blonde locks cascade over her shoulders as she grabbed at the ripped hem of her shirt, lifting it up and over her head before also discarding it to the pile. She picked up her old uniform and pulled it up to her face, inhaling the potent scent. They smelled so much like Catra it almost drove her mad, it was recognizable. It felt like home, if home could be a scent.

She slipped into her pants, a little looser than she remembered, then her shirt. She pulled it down over her thin torso, admiring the warm and clean feeling it brought her. She tucked the white long-sleeved shirt into her trousers, the same as always before making her way over to Catra’s dresser. She scrambled through her things to look for a hairbrush. _Of course you still use this one, _Adora smiled to herself. Catra had the same hairbrush the two had shared for years. Its crimson colored handle was remarkably faded and most of the pins on it were bent or lost their tips, but it still did the job. Adora flipped her head forward and began to brush out her messy hair, the comforting feeling of the brush against her scalp making her eyes roll back and sending a tingle down her spine. After she could pull the brush seamlessly through her hair, she looked into the mirror and pulled her freshly brushed mane back into its pony and getting her pompadour just right. 

When she was satisfied with her appearance, she leaned over onto the dresser, looking closely into the mirror. For the first time since her capture, she was able to examine herself. She could see the exhaustion in her eyes, the deep cuts on her face, and this new frailness her body had taken on from being held captive the past few days. Doing a full scan, her eyes finally met her reflections again, starring into her own gaze before a sudden pain pounded inside her skull.

She reached up and clutched her head, blinking her eyes and looking into the mirror as she watched her eyes flicker between red and her ocean blues while ravaged on inside her skull. It persisted, causing her to stumble back to the bed, trying her best to relax and ease the pain that was taking over. _What is happening, _she said to herself. Anger and power suddenly flowed through her veins like nothing she had ever felt before, not even as She-Ra, or at least any time she could remember. Her blood felt like fire running through her veins, she could feel anything and everything, her senses seemingly heightened to the maximum. She could clearly hear voices and footsteps coming from outside the room, nothing like she had heard the entire time she was getting read and it was almost maddening to have her senses so amplified. She rubbed at her eyes and hugged herself tightly, trying to stop whatever was happening to her. 

No sooner than Adora collected herself, Catra re-entered. 

“What’s gotten into you?” She asked noticing Adora’s disheveled expression, before tossing cuffs that magnetized around Adora’s wrists, binding them together in her lap. She looked up with animosity; the same Catra that woke her this morning isn’t the same one that stood before her now. 

Catra made her way over to the small closet in her room behind Adora. She could hear Catra shuffling through its contents until she heard the jangle of chains. _You have got to be joking, _Adora mumbled, rolling her eyes at the recognizable sound. 

Catra stepped out of the closet with a chain in one hand and collar in the other, with the most devilish look on her face, watching Adora from behind. 

“I hope you enjoyed this morning princess; I_ really _missed our little moments. Now be a good girl and lift your chin up for me, yeah?” Adora groaned, hesitantly tipping her head up for the Force Captain.

She felt her slink onto the bed behind her, followed by a loud crack around her throat before the weight of the collar fell onto her again. Adora felt sick to her stomach that she allowed herself to believe for a moment that Catra was being genuine this morning, making tears prick in her eyes. Maybe it’s because she wanted so badly for it to be real, because she still thinks Catra can change, or maybe it was just selfish of her to believe that Catra was capable of showing her some form of decency again. 

Catra sauntered over to the front of her, carrying the chain in a clawed hand and giving a satisfying tug on the restraint to make sure it was properly equipped, and even if it wasn’t, Adora was in no shape to make a great escape. 

“Oh come on, don’t look so disappointed. You know better. Don’t tell me you fell for that, really Adora?” Catra chuckled when Adora scowled at her, before averting her gaze to the olive colored floor. “All of this time with the princesses really has softened you up, hasn’t it? The power of ‘friendship’ and ‘love’ that they spill to you is all bullshit.” Adora's face reddened to Catra's delight. “But you can go ahead and believe in it if that helps you sleep at night,” she crossed her arms and watched as Adora held herself together. 

“Stand up and follow me now, we’re going to train today and I know just what will cheer you up,” Catra smirked, before dragging Adora behind her and out of her quarters. 

* * *

A long humiliating walk through the Fright Zone later, the two arrived at their squadrons recognizable training room. The pair stood in front of the entrance as Catra keyed a code into the panel, unlocking the door and she stepped behind Adora and shoved her inside before she got the chance to take the steps herself. Adora tumbled forward, losing her footing and unable to catch herself, fell onto her back and the chain came crashing down with her. 

“What was that for?!” Adora quickly recovered and picked herself back up. 

“You were too slow.” Catra stood before her, her belts secured to her hips, the crystal tightened fast. The color of the crystal somehow strangely matched her outfit, and Adora realized it was starting to become as much a part of her as that smirk was. 

Leaning forward, Catra unlocked the collar and waved her hand over the cuffs to see them unlock and clatter to the ground. Adora watched puzzled; she knew the Horde's technology was advancing, but not like that. That was definitely concerning but with Entrapta here, what else could she expect.

Lights flickered on above them, illuminating the whole room. Catra stood at attention beside Adora, looking up to the observation tank and seeing Shadow-Weaver and Hordak looking down at them. Catra's tail flicked back and forth behind her as the two stood side by side, unrestrained and at attention like they always used too. The leaders nodded to Catra, prompting her to leave the room. Adora stood there, tensed and alone for a few moments before she saw Catra join the two in the observation room. Hordak sat behind Catra and Shadow-Weaver, who stood at the glass looking down upon her. 

“You look well rested, Adora. How did you take to your new sleeping arrangements?” Shadow-Weavers voice boomed through the gymnasium-like training room. Adora scoffed and rolled her eyes, watching Catra look up to their former mentor and grin before shifting her gaze back to Adora. 

“They were— fine,” Adora blurted back before Catra could make her respond. 

“Excellent. You will need all of the energy you can gather for what's to come. I know Catra will be taking the utmost care of you,” she says, reaching a hand to Catra's mane and petting the cat-girl. Adora would bet on her life she saw Catra purr into her touch, and the thought alone made her cringe. 

“Can we get on with it already? I'm sick of this.” 

“My my Adora, has _our_ Catra been rubbing off on you already?” Shadow-Weaver continued stoking Catra's hair. “I know you two have some important business to take care of, but I had no idea you'd be this eager.” Adora's blood ran cold when she couldn't begin to imagine what Shadow-Weaver was referring too. “Nevertheless, this shall be quick, and I cannot promise painless.” 

Adora readied herself into a defensive position as she heard the familiar sounds of the training room commencing a simulation. Her eyes scanned the room, nothing in her own hands except her fists. A loud beeping sounded in an adjacent wall, and she turned to see a panel on the wall opening, revealing a training staff and a simulation visor. Adora jogged over and picked up the staff and equipped the visor because really, she had no choice; she had to play their game or get beaten in the process. 

“Before we get into anything strenuous, these are just some basic warm-ups you're acquainted with. Look sharp.” 

The lights dimmed and Adora got one last glance at the three watching her before the room faded to black. The floor shifted and sounded all around her. Red lights dimly lit the room as metal trees grew out of the floor, a cloudy haze began pooling over the ground. Through the low visibility, she could hear the faint sounds of bots beginning to barrel towards her. _Shit, turn on you piece of— _ and before her visor powered on, a bot caught her feet and swept her, landing her flat on her back before attempting to strike. Before it got the chance, Adora's tech finally powered up and she lifted her staff , blocking the hit and rolling out from underneath the hologrammed bot.

She dodged and ducked over some projectiles, scanning her surroundings to see three bots on her onslaught as adrenaline pulsed in her veins. Her heart pounded as she dodged shot after shot, feeling slower than usual but still being able to perform well against what she can only imagine to be the highest difficulty setting.

She gained her confidence and charged at the green colored hologram, stabbing her staff through the bot with deadly precision and knocking it backwards to finally get a good look at the hologram. It was Perfuma. Well, it wasn’t actually Perfuma, but it was almost identical to the flower princess. She grimaced when the bot let out a scream that sounded identical to the plant princesses own. _When the did __these things get__ so realistic? _Maybe she just wasn't remembering correctly, maybe they were always like that. 

Adora shook off the unsettling feeling as the other bots closed in on her. She sidestepped another projectile that, Mermista, just shot at her? Adora looked to the other bot now that she could see clearly, and saw a young ice princess standing beside the ocean princess. Taking a defensive stance, Adora halted and examined the bots. She hesitantly raised her staff in defense to them. 

“Adora,” Hordak’s voice sounded throughout the room. “There is no slowing down. Get rid of them now before I decide to add more, your choice.” Adora wildly looked around the room to eye them observing her, but there was no such luck. The room was still too dark to see anything above her. In her distraction, the bot of Frosta encircled Adora and lunged at her from behind, knocking her flat on her stomach, causing her to drop her staff and sending it clattering to the ground in front of her. 

_ They’re not real, _Adora told herself as she spun over and kicked away the bot that was towering over her. She sprinted towards her staff and picked it up, dodging a blast or two from Mermista’s hologram before coming to face to face with her allies simulated body, meeting resistance. Her staff scraped against metal as she looked the bot in the eye before knocking it back with her staff. Adora's hesitation could be seen from anywhere in the room. She pushed her logical mind aside and charged at the bot again, throwing her spear as she jumped, lodging it into its chest and sounding an agonizing scream that Adora may have heard Mermista make _maybe _once, if she was lucky. Mermista never showed her pain, in any sort of fashion. It was ear piercing to hear an artificial version of it, that sounded so eerily similar to what Adora could imagine she may actually sound like when she’s injured. 

She walked away, letting the bot fade behind her before letting her rage fuel her next attack. Rage that Catra had created. Rage that she continuously fueled with each and every encounter. She let loose and dashed towards the bot of Frosta, to which it promptly dodged and grappled her around, disorienting her long enough to give itself an opportunity to aim a projectile directly at a dizzy, off-balance Adora.

The shot connected with her shoulder, slamming her backwards, but she managed to maintain her footing as the pain from the blast reverberated throughout her whole body. She lunged at the bot again, this time with renewed focus. She was able to knock the bot down just long enough to have an opening to strike. A whimper played from the bot as Frosta’s hologram hit the ground and Adora braced herself before plunging the staff into its chest, stopping it from getting back up. She quickly turned around and covered her ears as Frosta’s cry rang out and the hologram flickered off behind her. 

“Well done Adora, that seemed much easier for you than we had thought,” Shadow Weaver said.

Adora whipped herself around, watching each wall for a sign of the three. As her adrenaline high slowly started to wear off, the pain only worsened. She clutched her maimed shoulder, knowing that the Horde leaders were watching her showing weakness, but she didn't have the patience to care. That_ stung. _

“That really did a number on you, didn’t it?” Adora startled and spun around to see the source of the sound but it was far too late. Catra was on top of her before she could even react.

Adora spun out of her attack but her claws still managed to make contact, slicing Adora’s bare and boiling shoulder. She could have keeled over and threw up from the pain, but there was no time for that. Catra flashed her fangs and hissed as Adora squared up to her.

“Where’s your new tech at now, feeling so bold you think you can take me without it? I’d like to see you try.” Adora egged her on, seeing that the crystal wasn’t attached to Catra’s hip like it has been the entire time since she’s been back in the Fright Zone, and that gave Adora a newfound confidence and also an odd pause. W_hat was she thinking? _

The feline sprung at Adora to which she barely dodged, throwing an elbow back into Catra’s shoulder blades as she missed. Catra yelped and Adora felt a buzz go up her elbow from the strike.

In her moment of question, Catra swiped again and caught Adora’s fresh shirt, ripping the front of it to shreds. Catra grinned wickedly at the shreds of fabric dangling from her claws, blowing them off before focusing back up to her target. The fight continued on, the two sparring as equal opponents. Adora used to love doing this dance with Catra; it felt routine and it was always a good match whenever the two got the chance to face one another.

“Is that all you’ve got? I can do this all day!” Catra taunted, dodging swing after swing from her opponent, the gleam in her eye ever so present. Catra laughed as Adora continued missing her hits, smiling as she easily side stepped each one. Adora couldn't help but laugh at the two of them as well, seemingly having fun at sparring each other like old times. Adora kept swinging and Catra kept dodging until another voice spoke from behind her, paralyzing her. 

“Don’t move, Adora.” The blonde froze in her tracks, eyes glazing over while mid-swing to where Catra stood in front of her. Catra took advantage of Adora’s pause to land punch after punch into Adora’s torso, knocking air out every time. Her vision went blurry from the pain, looking down at her feet only to look back up and see two Catra’s watching her. She tensed as a singular sharp claw teased up her arm. 

“I see Entrapta’s improved sim bots are pretty realistic,” Catra said, pulling off Adora’s training visor to reveal a bot standing in place of the Catra she was just fighting. 

“What are you—” Adora spoke through a clenched jaw, holding back the pain that resided over her entire body.

The real Catra took another ignoble shot at Adora’s unprotected torso and she groaned, clenching her eyes shut. Catra laughed as the realization and look of defeat washed over Adora’s face. 

“T-too scared to fight me for real?” Adora tried her best to sound confident. “You won’t because you know you’ll lose, you, you—"

“You what?” Catra grabbed Adora’s throat. “That was just a warm-up. Now I have a present for you that I know you’ll appreciate,” and she snapped her fingers. 

Wide blue eyes focused on the door opening behind Catra, presenting Entrapta, along with her sword. 

“Catra, you don’t know what you’re doing. It’s still infected, I can’t have that or even be close to it I— I can’t control the—” Adora pleaded to her, but Catra would have none of it. 

“Oh _She-Ra_, that’s fine. Because I can. Kneel, now.” The blonde’s weight slammed down onto one knee, tucking her head down and feeling every muscle in her body spark but unable to move from her current position. Entrapta hustled across the room and between the still standing trees to stand beside Catra. The both of them looked down upon a kneeling Adora, exchanging glances with one another. 

“Adora! How are you feeling? Does this have any adverse effects on your mental stability? Do you feel light-headed perhaps, or maybe achy? Tell me all of it!” Entrapta clicked on her recorder and held it down to Adora’s head. 

“Entrapta, you can’t let her do this, someone could get hurt and I don’t— I can’t...” 

“Wait, did you miss my question or was I unclear?” she looked confusingly at the Force Captain. 

Catra rolled her eyes at the scientists attempts. “Entrapta, that’s enough. You can get your data some other time. It seems as if Adora isn’t quite in the mood today, you know how these princess types are...” 

“**_Shut _****_up_**_**!**_” Adora’s voice was deepened and distorted as she snapped back at Catra, who remained unphased by her commentary. 

“Thanks Entrapta,” and Entrapta handed the sword to her. “We’ll work on that other science-y stuff later. Now get out of here, this may get ugly.” That was more than enough for Entrapta, her hair lifted her off the ground and she practically flew out of the room before the door slid shut behind her. 

Adora’s head and body ached, her muscles threatening to burst through her own flesh. She could feel She-Ra inside of her, clawing to get out. Catra let Adora kneel there for a few moments, watching Adora’s muscles grow and convulse beneath her skin while her veins gradually reddened. 

“That’s it, Adora,” she coaxed, “you think you’re ready?” Catra batted the sword in her grasp and Adora looked up to her, her normal ocean blues now mixing with a dark crimson, r0ed veins crawling up her neck and slowly onto her cheeks as she tried blinking away what was beginning to consume her. 

“Catra, you have to stop this... I—” Before Adora could finish, she dropped her head and growled in pain as she was losing her grip on herself. 

Catra clicked her tongue and shook her head at the female. “Just give in Adora. Accept this, you are going to be _my _obedient solider, just like I want you.”

She pushed the handle of the sword into Adora’s grasp to which she latched onto immediately. Adora screamed and a bright light enveloped the room and she transformed right before Catra. The Force Captain took a few cautious steps backwards, now in the presence of the warrior twice her size. 

From above, Shadow-Weaver and Hordak observed the pair. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Hordak almost sounded hesitant. 

“Yes my lord, Adora will not be able to harm the girl. I’ve studied this type of magic, the second Catra touched that crystal to her rune stone, the crystal became bound to Catra. Its powers are bound to her and her alone, it’s as if Adora and She-Ra now treat Catra as their administrator because she’s the one that caused the rune stone to be altered. The magic behind it is truly fascinating and has not been practiced for centuries. It’s almost nearly impossible to replicate, and very confusing to someone who doesn’t have a thorough understanding of magic.” 

“Interesting…” Hordak said standing up, walking over beside his second in command to get a better view of the action. 

She-Ra let out a guttural yell when she finished her transformation, now towering at least two feet over the Force Captain who was grasping her First One’s tech tighter than she would’ve liked to admit. She-Ra charged towards her but stopped dead in her tracks nearly a foot from her. Catra panted as she calmed herself from the image before her, reminding her all too closely of that same face and sword almost splitting her in two not along ago. 

Bloody eyes looked Catra up and down, stopping upon the cursed First One’s crystal that made her this way. Catra took in She-Ra standing before her, her eyes mapping out her accentuated muscle tones and how she could still see Adora through the princess that has taken over her body. Catra scoffed as the familiar features stared down at her, seemingly docile. 

“Okay Lonnie, come out!” A door slid open below where Shadow-Weaver and Hordak watched, and a trembling Lonnie stepped into the training room. She-Ra was immediately aware of the new body in the room, her attention snapped directly over to focus on Lonnie. She cackled as she readied her sword, leaving Lonnie trembling even more in her boots. 

“Stay,” Catra reached out and grabbed She-Ra's bracer. She-Ra heaved a breath but still relaxed at Catra’s command. 

“Good,” she encouraged, “Now listen to me.” She-Ra turned to Catra and gave her her full attention. “Attack her, but nothing lethal. Maybe just, I don’t know... rough her up a little bit? I don’t wanna see any blood though, got it?” She-Ra nodded to Catra before turning towards Lonnie again, pulling her arm from Catra’s grasp. 

“No,” she grabbed She-Ra's bracer again. “You go when I say, and stop when I tell you to, understand?” She-Ra nodded in response, waiting for Catra to give her word as Lonnie watched the exchange from across the room, shaking in her uniform. 

“Catra, you can’t be serious. You really expect me to fight... that?” She-Ra stood behind Catra, her bloody eyes locked onto their target, awaiting her orders. 

“Oh Lonnie, I don’t expect you to put up much of one.” Pointing towards the braided haired brunette, Catra winked at her before giving her solider a command. “Get her.” And She-Ra did. 

Leaping over Catra, She-Ra sprinted at Lonnie, shoulder checking the cadet back into the wall. Lonnie howled in agony as the metal crushed beneath her back, indenting the wall with her figure. The princess grinned at her pain before taking a step back, allowing Lonnie to drop to the ground and catch her footing before she could strike again. 

“Adora, stop! It’s just me, Lonnie!” She cried, but her words fell on deaf ears. Catra laughed at Lonnie’s futile attempt to sedate the infected princess. “She isn’t stopping until I say Lonnie, or did you miss that part?” Lonnie managed a side step when She-Ra charged at her, only to glare over at Catra before getting charged at again. 

** Smack. **The butt of the sword slammed into Lonnie’s knee, bringing her down on all fours before She-Ra grabbed the back of her uniforms collar, lifting her up to dangle eye-to-eye with the warrior. Through her daze, Lonnie looked to her side to see Catra strutting over towards them.

“Hold her still, Adora.” _What? _There was a moment of pause from Catra at what she just said. _Did__ I just __call this thing, __Adora__? _Catra herself even looked appalled at the words that fell from her mouth, regardless, She-Ra listened. “Oh that’s nice, _Adora__. _This keeps getting better and better. Tell me, how did that feel Lonnie?” 

“Why me Catra? What the _hell _did I do to you?” Lonnie was breathing heavy, not struggling against the grasp that held her tight. 

Catra looked up to She-Ra and gave her another order. “Hit her, harder this time.” She-Ra obliged, lifting up her free fist and nailing Lonnie in the rib-cage. 

Lonnie howled again when She-Ra's fist slammed into her. “Get her off of me, get your infected—servant thing away from me! Adora, p-put me down, please!” She-Ra pulled Lonnie closer into her face, scowling as she twisted her around and examined her. 

“Release her, Adora,” And as the words were spoken, Lonnie’s body dropped to the training room floor like a ragdoll.

“Excellent work, Force Captain,” Hordak’s voice boomed over the intercom. Catra bowed her head in his praise, also pleased with her own self at how marvelously that went. The warrior princess kneeled aside Catra, looking up to finally see the room the leaders were observing from. 

“I must admit, I am amazed that this seems to work flawlessly, as I was skeptical at first. It appears we can move forward as planned. Conduct her interrogations in the coming days, and continue these types of exercises to push the limits, Force Captain. I will ready the troops, and Bright Moon will soon be ours.” The mic cut off and the leaders became invisible again. The training room was quiet after that, all for She-Ra's deep breaths. 

“Give me the sword, Adora." The blonde held aloft her sword, presenting the artifact to her with two hands. “Excellent,” she smirked, taking it. 

Adora’s eyes flashed back to blue as quickly as they had changed; another blast of bright light enveloping the room as she transformed back. Catra covered her eyes this time, she was still seeing stars from the first time. Upon uncovering her eyes, there sat plain old Adora on her knees, hands outstretched and shaking, looking up at Catra. 

“W-What did you just— what did I just do? Why,” sobs wracked Adora’s body as she glanced from Catra to Lonnie. “Why did you do that?!” 

“I didn’t _do_ anything, you on the other hand...” 

Adora wailed and pounced, tackling Catra and throwing them both on the ground. Adora pinned Catra below her and grabbed onto her shoulders.

“Why are you doing this to me?! You’ve gone completely mad!” Catra hissed as Adora shook her shoulders, slamming her back down into the ground as tears welled inther eyes. “This can’t be what you wanted! You know this is wrong and I am_ not _going to be used asa weapon!” 

The feline underneath her offered only a smirk to her speech, allowing her to continue as she watched Lonnie slowly get up onto one arm out of the corner of her eye. 

“Lonnie!” Adora jumped off Catra and ran over to aid her former squad mate. Lonnie sighed as Adora got down next to her, supporting her on that burned shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” Adora put an arm around her and pulled her in. The braided haired girl groaned in response, her eyes looking up to meet Adora’s. 

In the meantime, Catra was picking her own self up and dusting the dirt from her shoulders. She glared at the two holding and comforting each other. Adora examined Lonnie’s injuries and Lonnie weakly showed her those injuries, and that made Catra’s blood boil. She wasn’t exactly sure why. Surely it was just because she hated Adora. That was the only logical explanation, right? 

“You two are so touching, really,” Catra said in her best ill-concerned voice. “It almost makes me shed a tear.” 

Adora looked up with a fury even Catra didn’t see coming. “You bit—” 

“Silence, Adora.” Catra put a hand up. “Lonnie, get the hell out of here while you can still walk. We can fix that if you so—” 

“Shut it, Catra. I’m gone.” Lonnie shrugged off Adora’s arm and limped towards the door, leaving the two of them alone, yet again. 

“You did so well Adora, I’m proud of my little cadet,” Catra walked over and pinched her cheek, to which Adora promptly swatted away. She was still on the floor where Lonnie had left her, her bitter expression was only feeding Catra more.

“I told you that’d stretch you out. You’re looking looser and more relaxed, just like I wanted.” Sweat beaded on Adora’s forehead as she listened to Catra speak, seeing her sword slung round Catra’s back as if it were her own. 

“The tough princess looks like she could use a break. Follow me Adora, I know just the thing.” 


	5. Faulter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **nsfw elements in this chapter**

“Well, what do you think?” Adora squirmed against her restraints as Catra eyed her trapped prey. Adora was bound to a dreadfully uncomfortable metal armchair, wrists strapped to the arms and ankles spread to opposite bottoms of the seat. A strap across her forehead kept her head fixated forward. 

“_Nnngh_— let me out!” Adora spoke though clenched teeth, glaring at Catra while she strutted back and forth in front of her. She recognized her surroundings all too well; they found themselves in a room where Shadow-Weaver used to take her and her former squad mates to be punished. Whether that be for under-performing to her standards, or for simply ‘getting out of line’, that didn’t matter; it always ended the same. She quickly spotted her sword sitting on a table near the door, alongside that pulsing red crystal. The thought of Catra not having it attached to herself was quite perplexing because gods only knew what she had planned. 

“My my, you’re still feeling feisty, aren't you? I thought for sure that’d tucker you out.” The prisoner struggled at her restraints again, only to settle after exhausting more the stamina she had remaining. “I guess tomorrow we’ll have to work you a little harder.”

She groaned from Catra’s unrelenting taunting. Her adrenaline was still pumping from what Catra had put her through and made her do. She should have known Catra was tricking her, should’ve been prepared for what had happened, but that was the thing with Catra. There was no way to prepare, there never was. 

“Yeah, and maybe if you weren’t such a coward you could’ve fought me yourself.” 

“Oh Adora, I don’t have anything left to prove. What’s happening right now, is all the proof I need.” Her tail brushed Adora’s calve, causing her to tug at her restraints more. Suddenly, the straps holding her in place tightened severely at her pull and she flinched feeling the repression.

“Did I forget to mention I can tighten those?” Catra held a small device in her hand, clicking a button with a claw and watching as Adora’s wrists and ankles pressed deeper into the metal. Adora tolerated the pain; she wasn’t about to give Catra the satisfaction of her reaction, not this time. No matter if the straps eventually cut into her bones, she was sick of letting Catra snicker at her defeats. Catra kept the straps tight for a while before she eased them at the touch of a button. 

“You’re so strong,” She stepped beside Adora and traced a claw up her trapped arm. “It’s such a shame that talented was wasted with the rebellion.” 

“It wasn’t _wasted. _As a matter of fact, if it wasn’t for you, the rebellion would’ve crushed the Horde ages ago.” Adora’s eyes stayed forward, not peeking to her right to see Catra standing directly beside her. The feline’s face lit up with so much delight at that admission, even she couldn’t contain the genuine smile that slipped out. Right now, she was thanking herself for using that head strap. 

“Now Adora, you’re flattering me._ I _foiled the rebellions plans? How could that have been... I was barely even trying.” She raked her claws through Adora’s thick blonde hair as her tail slithered around her prisoners leg. “Y’know, I think you’re selling yourself short,” She said, twirling a strand of the ponytail around her finger. “If I didn’t have their star player wrapped around my little finger, I’m not sure I could have done it without her.” 

“_She_ had no choice,” Adora emphasized, trying to jerk her head away from Catra’s tormenting paws. 

“What, I was just supposed to deny the beautiful and talented mighty Princess of Power that stumbled right into my lap? You would’ve done the same thing; the opportunity was too irresistible.” Adora whimpered and bucked her body against its limitations. “And to be fair, I had no idea_ this_ would’ve happened.” 

“Catra.” 

“Really, I was satisfied with holding you as my prisoner until we destroyed the rebellion, but then we discovered this added bonus and well; I most definitely couldn’t resist,” She walked out of Adora’s field of vision, grabbing a chair from the wall. No words were spoken for a few moments and Adora couldn’t even think of what to reply. Her head became foggy as she stared at her sword laid out far in front of her, hearing Catra’s feet pad across the floor behind her.

In her haze, she decided this may be the last chance she would get to try and save Catra. She had no idea what Catra was planning, no idea what tomorrow held. This may be the last time she could control what she was doing, her future was unclear. It wasn’t the ideal situation, but she had to try. Acting on impulse, Adora pulled out the only thing she thought could strike a nerve. 

“You’re just like them,” A wicked yet equally terrified smirk slipped her lips, knowing Catra couldn’t see and getting the feeling she may have pissed her off.

“Excuse me?” The strap on Adora’s forehead tightened as Catra stepped around to the front of her, flicking the metal chair open closely in between her legs and taking a seat. Adora grunted at the heightened pressure on her head while Catra stared her down. 

“You. Are. Just. Like. Them.” She repeated herself, this time more confidently.

Catra bent over in laughter in her seat and in the moment she wasn’t watching, Adora realized she’s onto something. _Bingo_. There’s a start. 

“And how_ exactly _am I like ‘them’? You’re funny Adora.” Catra tried her best at acting if every fiber of her being wasn’t stung by that suggestion. She always despised Shadow-Weaver and Hordak both, even more so than Adora, because she somewhat received an ounce of respect from the two. Catra on the other hand, none at all. No matter what she did, whether she beat Adora or accomplished higher goals, that didn’t matter. At least, not to anyone other than Adora. She was always their congratulate and praise Catra for a job well done. 

“I think you already know, Catra.” Adora paid attention to the way Catra’s lip quivered ever so slightly, and watched her claws unsheathe a little further. If she could see the feline’s back, she would guarantee the hair was standing on end. Something in Adora’s brain was screaming at her to stop, knowing that this couldn’t end well for her and that she was in no position to be making such bold statements, especially to someone who could rip her apart right now and enjoy it. But she had to keep going, no matter the consequences. Maybe it would be worth it, to save Catra.

Catra was quickly losing her composure, faster than Adora’s ever saw the notoriously nonchalant Force Captain.

Adora accepted whatever possible fate could occur from this and looked up to meet Catra’s stare, boldly slipping her another crooked smirk. It was starting to feel like a game, one like they always used to play, to see who could make the other crack first.

Catra said nothing as she instantly stood up and kicked the chair behind her, sending it sliding across the room to topple over near the door. She took a few deep breaths and walked away from her prisoner, then back as she fidgeted with her mask. Adora's heart was racing in her chest at Catra's sudden outburst.

"_Y__ou _don’t get to say things like that.” 

Adora let out a stifled laugh. “Why, because you can’t handle the truth?” Her restraints tightened around her, but that didn’t stop her because she knew exactly what Catra was trying to do, silence her.

“I was wrong about you. I shouldn’t of tried to—_ngh_... I should’ve known you’d never come with me. It was a— it was a mistake thinking you ever even—_anngh_!” The straps got tighter, but she continued. “Thinking you cared.” 

Catra was irate, her anger on full display now in front of Adora. There was no masking it anymore. Her ears pointed straight up and her fangs showing as she watched Adora squirm in her newly tightened situation. All of her hair stood on end as she held her hands behind her back, maintaining the façade that she was unbothered and in control of the situation. It didn’t matter that Adora could see that she wasn’t, she was purely doing this for her own benefit. Her eyes flitted from Adora over to the table where laid the crystal and sword, then back to Adora. Her mind begging her to regain control. 

“Go ahead,” Adora managed, “Don’t act like you don’t need it. We both know you do.” 

_"**Silence**_ Adora! My gods hasn’t anyone ever taught you to keep your mouth shut?!” Her claws dug into her own palms, threatening to draw blood. “You don’t know what you're talking about.” 

“Was losing yourself in the process worth all of this, Catra? I hope so because—” 

Catra cut her off. “_Y__ou, _don’t get to talk to me like that.” Adora found that nerve, and she was smashing it with a hammer. “_I _am interrogating _you;_ I don’t have time to listen to you—your uneducated, ignorant, opinions on something that doesn’t concern you.” 

Remaining steadfast, Adora continued, “It does concern me. Why and how would it not? Do you think I completely forgot about you, that I don't care?” 

“Are you really going to ask that?” 

“I thought me caring would mean something to you. I thought that you would see what you’re doing is wrong, and now I see how big of a mistake I made trusting you would do the right thing.”

Catra didn’t stop Adora. She allowed her to keep speaking even though her blood boiled from her very voice and every word she was speaking. This was painful for Adora too, admitting what was happening to them was reality, admitting Catra has lost herself throughout all of this. Adora inhaled before saying the last thing she thought could strike that nerve, if Catra ever really did care.

“I used to...” Her words caught in her throat. She couldn’t bring herself to say it, she couldn’t look Catra in the eye and admit something she wasn’t even sure was true... she still did loveCatra, didn’t she? 

“You used to what?!”

Adora hesitated before moving her eyes back to Catra's.

“Well? Spit it out!” The Force Captain lurched forward and grabbed her by the throat, and by the broken look on the both of their faces, she needn’t answer. What was left unsaid was more meaningful than anything either of them could have said.

Catra’s breathing was shallow as she moved her grip from Adora’s throat, grazing her hand over her jaw to cup that mutilated cheek. Their gaze lingered on in silence and tears dare fall from Catra’s eyes, but she shakes them away. Shakes _herself _away. She takes a deep breath, before letting go of Adora’s face and taking a step back. Adora observed Catra's behavior, knowing she accomplished her goal, albeit very painfully. _I’m so sorry, __Catra._

Adora started to get uneasy, shifting in her restraints inconspicuously at the prolonged silence and stillness her captor was displaying. It scared the hell out of her. Yes, she aimed to hurt Catra, but that was uncharted territory for them both. Adora never tried to intentionally hurt her in any sort of fashion, and she was certainly feeling guilty, even after everything that Catra has done to her. 

Catra’s wide eyes stared at the ground, her arms wrapped across her chest before finally looking up to meet Adora’'s face. “You are going to wish you had kept your mouth shut.” 

“And allow you to continue lying to yourself? Never. I care Catra I—" 

Catra laughed with what remaining composure she could muster before picking her chair up off the floor and placing it back in front of Adora. “You’re pretty gutsy, I’ll give you that,” she sat down. “You’re the only person I know that’s _stupid_ enough to try and insult their captor.” A hand reached forward and slammed beside Adora''s head, claws scraping down the back of the metal chair with a horribly loud screech.

“Enough games. I hope you’ve had your fun.”

Adora smirked at her, more of a challenging smile than anything. 

“Good,” Catra answered, “Because now it’s my turn.” She reclined back in her chair, tail starting to wag through the opening.

Adora nervously eyed that moving appendage, that wasn't the best sign for her. She hoped Catra would be upset and leave her alone after that, but she couldn't be so fortunate. Catra's tail wagging normally meant she was happy or content.

“Let’s not make this any harder than it needs to be, princess. You’re going to tell me everything I want to know willingly, or I’ll make it come out. And maybe, if you’re good, I’ll have a surprise for you.” Catra grinned. 

“Not interested.” 

“Aw, Adora. Don’t be like that. You _know _you are. As if your rosy cheeks weren’t enough, your smell most definitely is.” 

Damn Catra and her amazing senses. She always had much better vision and hearing than Adora but not only that, her sense of smell was impeccable. Being a human against Catra proved to be disadvantageous in almost every situation. 

Adora felt her blush deepen at Catra’s call-out because she really wasn’t interested, or was she? 

“Alright princess, here’s the deal.” Catra snapped her fingers in Adora's face. “We’re planning an attack on Bright Moon and you’re our wild card. She-Ra is going to do some serious damage.” Adora’s fists clenched and she scowled, knowing Catra was enjoying this. 

“But as successful as that would be on its own, I want to put on more of a show.” Adora tilted her head. “Not only will I crush them, I want to demoralize every single soul who thought that She-Ra could save them from the Horde. You and I are going to do both, together.”

The blonde shifted in her seat again. “No I—” she stopped, discerning Catra’s gaze. 

“They’re going to regret ever allowing you into their home,” Catra’s devious smirk returned. “So, you’re going to need to tell me, where all of the entrances to the castle are, guard schedules, locations of the war and supply rooms,” she went on, but Adora tuned her out. The only thing she could hear was her blood coursing through her eardrums. Her eyes focused on Catra counting her fingers at each request of information she desired. When Catra moved to her second hand, Adora’s stomach flipped and not for the first time that day. “And let's not forget that question I asked you last night. I gave you plenty of time to decide.” 

“You're not going to do this. I won't let you. Because I am not going to hurt them and—" 

“Accept it, Adora. You are, and I get to watch.” 

“No, I’m_ not.” _

Catra did it again. Adora was flustered because that question wasn’t one she could ever answer, and she knew that. Adora began fumbling over her own words as she tried catching herself. She was in trouble the second Catra took her off guard. 

“Where’s that poker-faced Adora at now? Did she run away too?” 

“Stop it Catra.” Adora ripped at the straps holding her and Catra watched on pleasingly, the more she tugged and whined, Catra tightened them that much more. She watched Adora’s muscles ripple beneath her skin as she tried so valiantly to break free of her restraints and they looked so good,_ fuck._

“You really ought to stop, you’re going to hurt yourself and we can’t have that.” 

“NO!” Adora yelled as she struggled, “You’re the one hurting me,_ you _are the one that’s causing all of this!” 

“And who said I’m not enjoying it, and that this isn’t intentional?” Catra mindlessly replied, with Adora's body becoming too distracting. _When did her waist get so toned?_

“You’ve gone mad. When did you ever start to think like that?” Asked Adora.

Catra chuckled before she replied. “Isn’t it obvious?” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“The moment you betrayed me. When you left me, here with them. _Alone_. Do you have any idea what I went through after you left? Not to mention that you replaced me, replaced everything, all for that stupid sword.” 

Adora’s expression changed. Her face softened, watching Catra’s tail coil around her own leg, her eyes moving to the floor._ Is that was this was all really still about? _

“Catra...” She spoke softly, “I asked you time and time again to come with me. I wanted you with me. We could've won this together, and we still can if you’d just—” 

“Why do you think you’re here right now?” Catra leaned forward, elbows on her thighs as she got into Adora’s space. “We’re together, on my terms.” Her hand moved to rest on Adora's thigh, and the blonde met her eyes. 

“Catra… this can’t be what you want.” Adora shuddered as Catra's hand rubbed up her leg.

“I don't know… I did always love to watch you squirm.”

Adora groaned in an attempt to move herself away her hand, but to no avail. 

_“_N-no that’s not what I’m talking about Catra, you need to—” 

Catra’s hand moved from her leg up to the tight white polyester that shielded Adora's abdominals, feeling her shiver as she dragged claws over the females training shirt. 

“You’re making this whole interrogation thing really challenging, you know that princess?” She licked her lips, tracing the lines of Adora’s muscles through her shirt. 

Adora made a barely audible _mhmm, _beginning to feel the same as Catra. Her sultry tone alone had a heat pooling between her legs, not to mention the fingers teasing at her stomach. Two fingers slipped under the waistband of her trousers, one on each of her hips, and all she could do was watch Catra’s ravenous eyes. 

“But this isn’t why we’re here, is it?” 

“Catra...” Adora’s voice cracked.

The Force Captain was thoroughly amused, seeing this side of her prisoner, one she hadn't witnessed in a long time. The side only she knew about, or at least she hoped that was still the case. 

“You have to tell me what you want Adora,” Her fingers drifted beneath Adora’s waistband, sliding the backs of her fingers across her stomach. Adora struggled to look down and see those hands, but her head couldn’t tilt down far enough from the strap holding it in place. The variable of the unknown did nothing to assist her feeling of helplessness, so she did the only thing she could do, leaving her eyes locked onto Catra. The Force Captaon quickly got up out of her chair and placed a knee tightly between Adora’s thighs and leaned over her, to place her mouth beside her ear. 

“I can _smell _you, and it’s driving me wild.”

A moan slipped Adora’s lips from the new pressure between her legs. She tried squeezing them together to add to it, but she was met with her ankle restraints. Catra’s hot and heavy breath on her ear forced her heart rate up a few more beats.

“No games right now, Adora.” 

“Y-you promise?” Adora sounded so deprived, more than she’d of liked to admit.

“I promise. Is this okay?” Catra’s hand shifted to the hem of Adora’s shirt, tugging on it lightly to make her understand.

“Yes, let me go, please. I want too—" 

“Ah ah ah,” Catra slowly rubbed her palm up amd down Adora’s freshly exposed stomach. “That wasn’t part of our agreement, you’re still my prisoner you know.” Adora growled until Catra’s mask pressed against her forehead, taking her attention. 

“You’re so fucking hot Adora, I almost can’t stand it.” A fang pulled on Adora’s bottom lip. She shuddered and tried her best to bite back. 

“I want to hate you, but it’s impossible.” The Force Captains lips ghosted hers and she whimpered, but she got nothing. 

“And I intend to make you mine again.” 

Half lidded eyes locked with one another, a look only the two of them could decipher. All at once, their lips crashed together, suddenly, sloppily, and long overdue. They drowned in each other, their breaths quickening from the close proximity of one another. Catra’s hands wandering Adora’s bound body, pinching, teasing, tickling everywhere they traveled as the kissing persisted. Adora gave all her effort considering her circumstances, writhing under Catra’s palms all over her.

Lips popped when Catra eventually pulled away and stood before her, panting and red faced as they watched the other intently. Catra sat back down in front of Adora, moving the chair as close as she could in between her legs.

Adora mewled at the loss of body contact for a moment and pulled at her tight arms.

Catra chuckled softly at the girl. “Oh come on, I had no idea you were _this _needy.”

Two sets of claws began combing Adora's thighs, and a familiar lust colored her face. Catra continued her teasing until Adora finally broke and opened her mouth. 

“_Mmmngh_— Catra, please get-ah!” A single finger dragging over the center of her trousers quieted her. 

“I have more of these,” Catra’s finger slid up and down her center and Adora pushed into her light touch. 

“Catra maybe we shouldn’t—" 

“So you wouldn’t mind if I...” ** RIPPPPP. **

Before she could complete her sentence, Adora felt fresh air on her slit. If her slack jaw and rosy cheeks were anything to go by, Catra would consider her newly torn pants were fine with her. Actually, _better _than fine. Catra’s claw created a perfect window to Adora’s most sensitive spot, and she was loving the view. Adora splayed out and defenseless in front of her was a sight to behold.

She admired the glistening slick on her claw before smiling at Adora with an extremely genuine, heartfelt smile and one Adora equally matched. 

“C-Catra...” Adora tried moving her head to get a view of herself. 

“Shhh... I owe you for yesterday. That was rather cruel of me.” A finger grazed Adora’s opening, eliciting a gasp. “I know this burns you, and really it does me too. But...” Adora whined as Catra drug her thumb lightly over her clit, “Don’t you think we can forget about all that for a little while?”

Adora’s body jolted as Catra’s finger continued stroking, spreading her wetness everywhere she could touch. “C-Catra... please, I want to—” 

“You’re my prisoner... don’t forget. You don’t get to want.” 

Adora flared her nostrils. “Catra you said no—_nnngh_,” a finger moved to tease her entrance more and made her words catch, “S-said no games.” 

“You’re right, and I don’t break my promises.” Catra smiled before taking two fingers and plunging them deep into her wet folds. The moan that dragged from Adora's throat as she did was blissful to those perked feline ears.

She pumped in and out at an evenly satisfying, yet just-not-enough pace that she knew drove Adora mad. Adora bit her lip and her fingers curled into fists as she attempted quieting herself from this other worldly ecstasy that Catra was giving her. The only thing she could manage to articulate was the Force Captains name, over and over again. Her chiseled abs and forehead glistened with beads of sweat as she drowned in the pleasure that was Catra's fingers.

Catra took her free hand and traced Adora’s neck, holding her jaw and feeling her throat as Adora tried desperately to silence herself. She purposefully disregarded her prisoner's clit, only pulsing her fingers on that sweet spot inside, knowing that alone wasn’t enough for her.

Adora tried lifting her hips to get Catra where she needed her, but Catra wouldn’t give in, no matter how much she craved it herself. Catra was teasing the shit out of Adora, and she was enamored with the results. 

“Everything about you is so damn irresistible Adora, how do you manage that?” Catra’s other hand came to still Adora’s rolling hips. “It must feel amazing getting everything you could ever dream of having…” Catra resumed lightly brushing her thumb over Adora’s clit, earning her a heavy moan and feeling a fresh wetness coat her fingers.

“Aw princess, I’m sorry… was I missing a spot?” Adora’s eyes rolled back into her skull and she tried again to shush the sounds that were rolling out of her throat. She was complete and utter putty in Catra’s hands, and Catra was taking full advantage in toying with her as much as she wanted.

“I must admit, I can't wait to get everything I want, especially if it's this good...” 

Adora snapped back to reality and her eyes focused on Catra when she dissected what was said. Catra noticed of course, and moved her hand from Adora’s hip to double her efforts at her core, hazing her focus again as more fingers came to play. Catra had her teetering on the edge and she knew it. 

“You’re shaking, princess. This must feel_ really _good.” Through shallow breaths, Adora muttered something along the lines of _yes. _

“Tell me, how badly do you want to come?” Catra’s hands worked their magic at Adora, slowing slightly as she spoke.

Adora cried out and unable to form a sentence, she settled for whimpering. Catra quickly moved a hand up to cover Adora's loudening mouth as she teased her devilishly.

“_Shhh_, I know it feels good. But we can't have everyone in the Fright Zone hearing you, can we?”

Adora growled, tasting herself on the hand placed over her mouth.

“I want to see you come, _for me_.” Catra's thumb began making quick little circles on her clit, making her squeak louder than Catra's ever heard. The Force Captain was dragging her dangerously close to the edge, and she couldn't stop it.

“And you’re going to do that and be agood girl, aren't you?”

Adora was mewling uncontrollably into Catra's hand, while her other was rubbing deep circles on and around her clit.

“_Cahhnntra, Cahhhttruhh_—” Adora was muffled by her hand. 

“Give in Adora, you're _mine_." 

The blonde seized up as pleasure flooded throughout her whole body, the felines sweet tone throwing her tumbling over the edge, farther than she knew was possible. Catra continued her drag in and out, slowly stroking her clit and helping Adora ride out her orgasm. Adora quivered and convulsed around her fingers until her whole body fell limp, and Catra's touch was taken away. Adora’s quads shook as her own slick dribbled out between her legs, feeling herself grow weaker from the release. 

Whenever Adora regained her awareness, the two sat watching one another. Adora couldn't decide if Catra was going to be mischievous or thoughtful, but she was to worn out to think and too afraid of the answer so she closed her eyes. 

“That was good, huh?” Catra broke the silence when Adora sat there, shutting her eyes, relaxing and getting out the last of her twitches. Catra took this time to lick her fingers and observe the mess she left Adora in. What she really wanted to do was pick the blonde out of her restraints and carry her back to her quarters, spend more time together. But she was here for a reason. _T__hey _were here, for a reason. And that was not to make love with a sworn enemy. Catra cleared her mind of those frivolous thoughts and padded her foot on the floor, waiting to see if Adora would perk up. She finally did. 

“C-Catra, I—” her crystal blue eyes were even more beautiful in her afterglow than Catra had remembered. Adora fumbled to say more, and closed her eyes again. Her muscles were slack, and she was clearly beat. It felt so great to Catra to know she could do this to Adora, though she wished it were under different circumstances. Catra cleared her throat, throwing back on her Force Captain interrogator front. The smile faded, and smugness took its place. 

“Looks like you’re in no place to be answering questions now, I should’ve figured.” The prisoner shook her head as best she could. “Of course, “I’ll call Scorpia and get you back to your cell. We will have to continue this tomorrow.” She pressed her badge to comm into her fellow Force Captain. “Hey, Scorpia. It was a bust today,” eyeing Adora as she spoke. “I tried giving her the chance to tell me willingly, but she wasn’t having it. I should’ve known better than to waste my time.” Catra began pacing towards the door. 

Scorpia’s voice began to play through Catra’s communicator as she walked “Ah. That’s okay wildcat, you did put her through a lot today. I’m sure tomorrow will be better.” Adora watched Catra cringe at what Scorpia called her, it almost made her giggle. 

“Yeah. Come down to cell 347-C and take her back to my quarters,” Catra was across the room from Adora so she could barely hear the conversation. She was too tired to care, too emotionally wrecked to care. She should have stopped Catra, no matter how badly she desired that, it was a mistake. Allowing Catra that close to her again, how could it be wrong when it felt so right? 

“No, that won’t be necessary, in there is enough. I’m going to run and take care of a few things before curfew so she’ll be here alone,” and then there was a pause. “No, there's no chance she’s getting out of this by herself.” Scorpia made a reply Adora couldn’t make out, then, “Yeah, see you tomorrow,” and Catra clicked off her communicator. 

“This was good , Adora. But tomorrow will be better.” She dropped the remote between Adora’s open legs, and Adora looked humiliated. “Scorpia will be here soon to take you back to my quarters. Please, don’t cause a scene,” she warned, making her way over to the sword and her crystal, reattaching it to her belt. 

“Catra, wait—please,” Adora caught her before she opened the door. “I’m sorry. I am _really _sorry.” She watched Catra’s shoulders tighten, stopping herself from turning back. 

“Good night, Adora,” and she left her without looking back. 

* * *

Catra sighed as her bottom met the rooftop of the highest building in the Fright Zone. The sun had recently set, the red crescent moon illuminating the world around her. It was a warm evening, but the faint breeze made it perfect. Her legs dangled over the edge of the towering building, because that was unequivocally Catra. Her tail patted against the metal, almost as quick as her own heartbeat. Her blonde prisoners scent still lingered on her fur, all over her clothing and on her entire body. As well as the taste of Adora’s lips on her own; like salt rubbed into a fresh would. Adora had completely infiltrated every one of her senses, making logical thought difficult. 

_ Fuck_, she mumbled before lying onto her back. _Why __us? _She burrowed her face in her hands, her body shaking as she could feel the emotions she’s piled up starting to overwhelm her. She was tired. Tired of playing a role she didn’t fit into, tired of putting up a front. No one ever said it would be easy, but she never could’ve imagined it would be like this. She thought Adora being here would make it simpler; relieve some of her bitterness and help fuel her drive, but it did the exact opposite. Her emotions were more uncontrollable, her temper on a hair trigger and... Adora. Her old home. Her used-to-be everything. Catra thought she could carry herself better, thought Adora hated her and that would make things simpler. But the fact of it was, Adora doesn’t hate her. 

_ She still loves me... _Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, looking up into the starless sky. _She can’t... After everything..._ Her tail padded on the ground beside her. _No, she doesn’t. It’s all a ploy. She’s trying to trick me, s__o __she can run back to... them. That’s it. _Catra grabbed the crystal from her hip, holding it out in front of her face so the light of the moon shone through it. Its peculiar markings and patterns reflected through and onto her face, analyzing its deep reds. _Adora will see, they’ll all see. _


	6. Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried something new and there's some switching perspectives going on this chapter, I was experimenting with different writing styles. but it's made pretty clear, at least i think so.
> 
> **all of these events happened within the same day**

“You ready?” Bow and Glimmer exchanged glances, stepping out of Bright Moon for seemingly the first time alone since Adora stumbled into their lives.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” replied Glimmer with a weak smile. It’s been days since the warrior princess’ departure and with no sign of her returning any time soon, the two are left with no choice but to take action upon themselves. With their scouts and other troops arriving a few hours prior, Bow and Glimmer didn’t bother wasting any time in packing for their journey. They didn’t even wait for the sun to rise; it couldn’t have been a little past midnight whenever the two decided to set out. Queen Angella begged them to wait until morning, but deep down she knew it was best they set out straight away. 

As the pair took their first few steps into the Woods, Bow pulled out his tracker pad. “Okay, so the scouts went to the abandoned base in the Northern Reach where the Horde were presumably staying, and they had no activity to report. It was completely clean and there were no signs of a struggle,” Bow scrolled through his pads display. “So, I think it’s safe to say we don’t need to check there.” 

“Thank gods,” Glimmer concurred. She despised the cold and the snow more than any other person he knew. 

“But, going to the Kingdom of Snows and meeting with Frosta first wouldn’t be a bad idea...” 

Glimmer shot him and indignant look, while also acknowledging that’s a smart decision. “Right, right. Frosta may have heard something, or maybe Adora stopped there on her way to or from.” 

“Exactly,” he chimed. “That’s the best place to start. "From there, we can stop in Plumeria and...” Glimmer stopped walking and turned to him. “Let’s hope we don’t have to go any farther than that.” 

They progressed further onto their destination with Bow tapped into his tracker pad, analyzing data and keeping an eye on the map the deeper they traversed into the Woods. They navigated the paths in silence, the only noise to be heard was the sounds of insects filling the colorful forest. Even at night, the Woods were breathtaking. It’s deep blue and purple luminescence brightened the dense forest surrounding them, and the foliage above them nearly covered the night sky. 

“Bow?” Glimmer spoke shyly as they kept to the path. 

“Yeah?” Bow turned to her, the light from his tracker pad casting a faint light onto his face. 

“Do you think Adora’s going to be okay?” Her voice shook, and to be fair, Bow’s reply wouldn’t sound much more confident. 

“As much as I want to say yes, I… I don’t know, Glimmer.” The princess sighed, that clearly wasn’t the answer she was searching for. “But we know Adora, she’ll be good, she always is.” 

“For her sake and ours, I pray you’re right. This was the last time we _e__ver _ let her go out on a mission alone.” Bow heaved a resounding _yes, _because after all of this concern, the two were satisfied with not allowing Adora out of their sights for eternity. “Now c’mon, we have a princess to save.” 

* * *

“Good. Again, Adora.” 

** Rrrraaahhh****! **The sword of protection hacked through metal, splitting a bot in two before another filled its place. Catra watched pleasingly, She-Ra wrecking every opponent she’s placed before her with an inhuman haste she never knew could exist. Scorpia, Entrapta and Shadow-Weaver observed the duo from afar, in the safe space of the observation tank.

*** 

“This is a scientific miracle! The way She-Ra can be controlled and how her powers are heightened in this state is absolutely mind blowing!” Entrapta was in awe at the display, watching She-Ra cut down her newest inventions. 

“Ha, yeah, I guess you could say that...” Scorpia looked more terrified than amused. “Are you sure about all this? What if she turns on Catra? Misses a swing? I don’t know, I— I'm just worried about her.” Scorpia wasn't nearly as intrigued as Entrapta. 

“Oh silly, she’s fine! That crystal is infused with some ancient magic, even I can’t understand.” Scorpia scoffed, "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" 

“She's right,” a voice spoke behind them, spooking them both. Shadow-Weaver was silent the whole time, until now. She moved up closer behind them, trying to get a better view of what was going on below.

*** 

“No Adora, faster.” Catra threw commands at her solider, pointing a finger to her next target. She-Ra was panting, but her energy and power were boundless as she charged the next bot, slamming it into the ground before plunging her sword through its core. 

***

“The magic within that crystal is something the likes of which Etheria hasn’t seen in a thousand years. Catra holds something in her grasp that is invaluable beyond words.” Entrapta’s eyes gleamed as Shadow-Weaver bestowed some of her magic knowledge to them.

“The crystal is bound to Catra now, and it was somehow bounded to a previous She-Ra, therefore effecting the whole line of the ancient princess’. No one could guess who or what created it, much less for what purpose, but it is most certainly a supernatural marvel.” Scorpia stood in silence, inattentive to the sorceress’ monologue. She didn’t care, she only cared for Catra’s safety. “Entrapta, where did you find such a piece of First One’s tech?” 

“I-I really don’t recall, actually.” The geeky princess blushed. “I know I’ve had it for a while and I’ve tried studying it before but I never was able to sit down and focus on it.” 

“Ah yes, Catra did happen to mention to me that She-Ra was previously infected by this same crystal, is this what brought it to your attention?” Shadow-Weaver asked, but she already knew her answer. 

“Yes, that did happen. But no, not only that. My robots got infected with the same virus, but the tech didn't seem to have as strong of an effect on them.” 

“How exactly did the princess get infected?” Shadow-Weaver motioned a hand down to the pair in the training simulation. 

“Well, she struck her sword into an infected robot… but the effects wore off after Bow shot an electric arrow into the console the crystal was housed in… wait a minute.” 

Shadow-Weaver could see the sparkle in Entrapta's eyes, and she knew she was getting somewhere. “Now you’re thinking princess. Have you discovered yet why it's effects have not worn off this time, and why the controls are only available to Catra herself?” 

Entrapta nearly burst their eardrums as the solution to her theory became clear. “That’s it! The direct contact with her rune stone… it all makes sense now. Catra touched the infected crystal to her rune stone, not the blade. The direct contact mixed their chemical compound and the magic directly transferred onto the rune stone, binding them together!” 

“They don’t give you enough credit at times, princess.” The sorceress placed a tender hand on Entrapta’s shoulder. Scorpia side-eyed the gesture, it nearly made her sick, knowing all of the things those evil hands have done. But it didn't make her nearly as sick as the sight before her. 

***

Catra snapped her fingers and three bots charged at She-Ra, all at once. In one quick and heavy spin, She-Ra spliced them all in half. Her crimson eyes pulsing as a wicked grin painted her lips, admiring the destruction she’s caused. “Alright, enough. Cut the bots!” Catra barked, and the remaining bots powered down at her whim.

She-Ra almost appeared disheartened when no new opponent showed themselves to her. Still, she was huffing and her muscles were tensed, red bloody veins painted over her skin to match her equally as dark eyes. With no adversary, she turned to Catra who was standing a few meters away, smiling at the destroyed bots that littered the training room floor. 

“Excellent work, Adora.” Catra commended her, to which she bowed her head in praise, almost as if she had put on a show. To be fair, it was quite one to Catra. She-Ra effortlessly leveling every foe she could throw at her was entertaining to watch, and even more thrilling that she was the one calling the shots. She-Ra remained expressionless even with her praise, the only time she changed her cold profile was when she’s battling, otherwise there really was nothing to be seen of her face.

“Come here,” Catra motioned a hand towards her, and She-Ra took some lumbering steps towards her, towering over her severely smaller figure. That didn’t matter to Catra, as she reached a hand up to cup the infected princess’ cheek. “You’re doing so well,” she smiled into her dark eyes, “so obedient, following my every command.” Catra brushed her thumb over She-Ra's cheek and she hummed at the sensation, leaning into it. It was almost as if Catra could see and feel Adora through all of, _that. _

“I almost feel bad that I have to do this now, but you know the rules...” **CLICK**. The collar fastened around She-Ra's neck and she let out a low growl, just loud enough for Catra’s perked ears to hear. “I know, I know. Maybe someday we won’t need this old thing anymore,” the chain leash jangled in Catra’s grasp, “But for now, it’s here.” She smiled at how docile She-Ra was despite how she was treated, contradictory to her other persona.

“I’ll take the sword now, Adora,” she added, and She-Ra lifted her weapon, holding the hilt out to Catra’s free hand. “Good girl,” she cooed to the female twice her size. She loved giving She-Ra praise, and she wasn’t quite sure why. Maybe it’s because she was never treated with such tenderness from her superiors, or maybe because it was Adora. The sword left the warriors hands and a bright light enveloped the room, Adora now taking her place before Catra. 

“Welcome back, princess.” 

* * *

“So, you’re telling me she wasn’t here at all?” 

Frosta appeared as concerned as Bow and Glimmer sounded. “No, I’m afraid not,” the snow princess answered. “Why was she out on this mission alone? I thought you three always went on missions together.” 

The pair shared an anxious look before Bow cleared his throat. “Your majesty, she requested to go alone. She thought she could handle things on her own and she is She-Ra...” No one in the room seemed satisfied with that answer, but it was the truth. Bow felt his cheeks grow warm at all of the silent eyes on him. “We were ordered to defend the castle in her absence. The Horde has been unrelenting and we couldn’t take action until the castle was properly protected.” 

Everyone in the throne room felt the urgency surrounding this situation, the guards around the room turned and glanced to one another under their masks. Tension was thick in the air while Frosta sat upon her throne, deep in thought. She tapped her chin, “The only thing I can think of is the Horde steam-ship my scouts reported to me a few days ago.” 

Glimmer's face instantly lit up. “What day was it, what time? Did it look like a warship? Did your scouts spot anyone noteworthy on the vessel?” 

_"Glimmer_,” Bow shoved an elbow into her side, urging her to relax. 

“I’ll have to get in contact with my scouts. There was nothing of significance to be reported when it was first seen, but I will pick their memories. In the meantime, make yourselves at home. It may take me awhile to round them all up, but I will get back to you as soon as I can.” 

“Frosta we don’t—” Bow nudged Glimmer, a little harder this time. 

“Thank you, your majesty, we will be awaiting your word.” Bow concluded, bowing the two of them before the princess and then dismissing themselves. Glimmer flicked her hood up and grumbled, following beside Bow out to the foyer. The second the door shut behind them, he was ready for it. 

“_Bowwww!__” _ Glimmer nearly shouted. “We don’t have time to wait around, you _s__aw _the look on Frosta’s face—” 

“Glimmer—” 

“This is terrible. What if the Horde has her? It was only one ship, how could one small ship of Horde soldiers—” The guards nearby turned their head to watch the two. 

“Glimmer...” Bow was growing impatient with how she was acting. He felt the same urgency as her, but he was controlling his emotions, and Glimmer acting out hers didn't make his life any easier, much less quell his own. 

“Could it have been...? No. There’s no way.” He could see Glimmer begin to piece together what he had already gathered on his own, her expression shifting to one of alarm. She grabbed his hand, “You don’t think Catra has anything to do with this, do you?” 

“I think she has _e__verything_ to do with this.” 

* * *

“See, was that hard?” Tears streamed down Adora’s cheeks, dripping onto her filthy clothes as she cried. She strained against the straps holding her in place, and Catra dared taking a few steps closer to her, reattaching her First One's crystal to her belt as she sauntered towards her.

“If you would’ve been a good prisoner like I asked and answered me truthfully, we could’ve avoided all of this,” She reached out and wiped a tear from Adora’s rosy cheek. Adora was in shambles by the time Catra had finished her interrogation; she didn’t realize how much torture she could withstand at Catra’s hand, but it was more than she ever thought possible. 

“You are _sick_,” Adora snarled, knitting her brow to display her anger. She was meaning to offend Catra, but it only made the feline feel more accomplished. Catra had her arms smugly across her chest, listening to Adora call her every foul word she could ever think of. Seeing Adora this way was striking; she didn't know she had it in her to act out of so much disdain.

“You done yet? I have things to do and I can’t take you out of here acting like this.” She twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger, hearing Adora continuously berate her. _How __symbolic, _Catra smiled, admiring the blonde strand wrapped around her pinky.

At first Adora’s outburst was amusing, now it was starting to get repetitive, she wouldn’t shut up. Before Catra could decide the best way to handle her, the cell door slid open and the room fell silent. As agile as Catra was, she wasn’t prepared for what greeted her at the door. Adora fell silent, her pupils constricting at the sight before them. 

“Shadow-Weaver,” Catra stood at attention and saluted her when she stepped into the room.

“I thought I’d come in and check on how things were progressing, and by the looks of things,” Shadow-Weaver's eyes combed Adora, “I’d say they’ve been going well.” 

Adora looked pissed. Catra wasn’t fond of the intrusion either, but Adora was especially agitated and that was quite alright with Catra. 

“Has Catra been treating you well, Adora?” The blonde let out a breathy_ as if_, making Catra laugh. Adora knew that her former mentor being here could only make things worse, and she was ready for it when the sorceress’ gaze didn’t leave her body. “Look at you, you’re a mess,” this time, it was Shadow-Weaver who stepped forward to dry a tear rolling down her cheek. Adora tried flinching away, but it was useless. She was bound so tightly that moving the slightest bit threatened to cut her flesh. On the other side of her, Catra stood, watching Shadow-Weaver caress her. The sight of the two sparked something deep inside of Catra, her eyes narrowing while she watched Adora attempt to squirm away from her touch. _Hands __off, lady._

“Why I really came in here is because of that _mouth__, _I could hear her from my chambers.” They knew her visit wasn’t an innocent check up, and their suspicions were confirmed. “Adora, is that any way to be speaking to your Force Captain?” Catra wanted to stick her tongue out and rub it in, but this wasn't the time.

“Where did you learn such a disgraceful tongue? I see the rebellion has been changing its ways.” The feline almost burst because little did that old woman know, Adora learned all of those foul words from her. 

Catra interjected, “I’m sorry Shadow-Weaver, I should have stopped her sooner. It won’t happen again.” Even she seemed anxious of the sorceress’ presence, and that was most unsettling to Adora. With the way she had carried herself around the two Horde leaders recently, she assumed Catra had gained some respect from them and no longer feared them. But by the way she responded to Shadow-Weaver, that didn't appear to be the case. This time, she seemed nervous, angry, and maybe it's because she was caught off guard, but it wasn't easy to throw Catra off her game. 

“You’re right, and I’ll assure it doesn’t.” Shadow-Weaver waved a hand towards Adora and a shadow tendril slunk out from underneath her, making a beeline towards her. The prisoner couldn’t even gasp by the time the shadow made it to her and wrapped itself around her mouth, silencing her like a gag.

She looked purely horrified, and Catra could almost feel it through the way her eyes seemed to bounce inside her skull. Catra’s first thought was that Shadow-Weaver was strangling her, (because she knew all too well how that worked) but that wasn’t the case. Adora’s chest rose and rattled as if she were screaming, but there was no sound to be heard.

“That’s much better,” Shadow-Weaver seemed pleased with this newly quieted version her, patting her head as if praising her. Adora continued lashing in her restraints, more tears beginning to spill from eyes as she tried breaking the magic encasing her mouth. Oddly enough, Adora seemed to have a renewed haste, much to Catra's liking. She was starting to give up too quickly, and that didn't make it as fun for Catra. The best part about all of this was _breaking _Adora, and if she could no longer be broken, there wasn't much to be had.

“What do you think, Catra? It’s better this way, isn’t it?” Shadow-Weaver and Adora both looked to Catra, Adora giving her a look of desperation as if she would somehow save her from this. “Yes, yeah that’s great Shadow-Weaver.” 

“I knew you'd agree. Now be a dear and get her back to your quarters, would you? She’ll be quiet for another few hours, so spend your time wisely_._” As instantly as she came, Shadow-Weaver disappeared, every shadow leaving with her except for the one tightly encased over Adora’s mouth. 

“Well, that’s one way to shut you up.” The Force Captain grabbed the remote from the table in the corner of the cell, pushing a button to slacken the straps on Adora. Up close, Catra could examine the shadow magic that was wrapped around her mouth. It moved completely around her head, undulating whenever Adora tried speaking and then seeming to tighten more after the fact. She could see the pain reflected in those blue eyes, those same ones that… _no. _

“We're done for today, Adora. This was fun.” The blonde wouldn't look at her, and Catra thought maybe that was for the best. Truthfully, she didn't even want to look at herself right now.

“Let’s go,” and Adora got up, following Catra's command. But as she began to follow, she slightly limped on her right ankle. No matter how hard she tried to play it off and walk normally, she couldn't ignore the buzzing pain each passing step sent straight up her spine. Catra noticed her change in pace, turning around to see her babying that foot.

“What happened there?” Catra hunkered down and inspected her swollen ankle through her boot. She was surprised she hadn't noticed her limping earlier after training, assuming that’s what it was from. “Did you do this earlier today?” _She can't answer, dumbass. _Adora didn't bother looking down at her, and even though Catra knew she couldn't answer, it made her feel spiteful that she wouldn't even acknowledge that she cared enough to ask, not even with a nod.

“Okay, fine. Suck it up and let's go, I have things to do.” 

* * *

Glimmer and Bow hung their heads low whenever Frosta delivered them the bad news. No remembrance of anyone on the vessel, and no trace of where it was going with no signs of any new activity since sighting it.

“What do we do next?” Glimmer asked Frosta, knowing there was no easy answer. The three stood in the Ice Palaces’ war room, watching the holographic map flicker on the table they were gathered around. “She would have gone this way next,” Bow traced a finger across the map, “She would’ve had to go by Plumeria.” He pointed to the kingdom located in the center of the Whispering Woods. “It’s our only option.” 

“And then what? What do we do if she’s not there?” 

“Then there’s only one place left we can check.” They solemnly watched the blinking red Horde symbol on the map, signifying the Fright Zone and its growing territories. 

“I can send some scouts on ahead to keep searching, maybe send some back to the Reach to double check for any signs of where she went?” Frosta offered them that extra help, she also was searching for answers. 

“That would be great, Frosta. Truly, we are forever grateful for your kingdoms assistance and hospitality, it means the world to us.” Bow nodded in agreement with Glimmer, she’s handling this a lot better now than she was earlier today. 

“You two are always welcome. Please, stay the night and get some rest before you head to Plumeria, you’ll need your energy for the trip.” Glimmer and Bow stood with dark circles under their eyes, and neither of them had slept in over twenty-four hours. Although they doubted they’d be getting any sleep after the unfortunate news her scouts had given them, they knew they needed to give their bodies a rest. 

“We can stay for the night and try to get some rest, right?” Bow’s question was earnest, he really needed a break and it was clear for Glimmer to see. 

“Of course we can, Bow,” and she hugged him, embracing him tightly after their grueling day. They melted into each other because right now, they’re all they had. “We’ll find her, whatever it takes.” 

* * *

It had been dark for a few hours once Catra finally made it back to her quarters. Her meetings with the other Force Captains and their leaders seemed to drag on for an eternity, with Adora annoyingly stuck in the forefront of her mind throughout them all. Catra knew she was pushing Adora hard, but when did she become so weak that she could get injured? Her injuries and scars didn’t seem to carry over into her She-Ra form, which was quite fortunate. 

Upon entering her room, Catra spotted a very much exhausted and fast asleep Adora, head resting against a bar of the cage, shadows still encircling her mouth. Adora somehow managed to straighten her legs out and push them through the bars in the front of the cage. _O__nly you, __Adora__, _Catra shook her head. The room was dimly lit by a small lamp sitting on the dresser, casting a dim yellow light throughout. 

Catra quietly undressed herself by her dresser, tossing her body suit and belts aside onto it to get ready for bed. After she was comfortable and the room fell quiet, her ears perked and twisted to a faint sound. She was hearing the soft rumble of Adora breathing though her nose, the exact same as she remembered it sounding. But before crawling into bed and calling it a night, Catra decided to sit on the end of her bed.

She watched Adora snooze contentedly, making sure she was in-fact still breathing. Catra would never be caught alive looking at Adora like this, but she was out cold, she’d never have a clue. Interested with her in her current state, Catra got on all fours and prowled silently over to the sleeping prisoner, like she was about to pounce on her prey. It was silly to Catra, the way Adora had her body so specifically arranged to accommodate her comfort so she could sleep. But what was most appealing about all of this, was that she could finally get a look at that ankle of hers. She's been thinking about it all evening, not forgetting the way Adora treated her whenever she showed her some compassion and tried to help her. This time, Adora couldn’t scowl and ignore her for trying to help, she couldn’t say no. Catra was going to at least assess the damage, _it __couldn’t __be that bad. _

_ Hold still princess, this may sting a little, _Catra said to herself, unzipping Adora’s pink and white boot and tenderly removing as to not wake or pain her further. Adora didn’t move an inch but Catra reeled backwards in disgust. _Ugh__, __Adora__! _

The blondes foot reeked of sweat and any other nasty thing she could think of, it was almost unbearable. She would’ve bet the black ankle sock Adora had on was melted onto her skin with that putrid odor, but at least this way she could get a better view of her ankle. The joint in question appeared more swollen now, and Catra could easily spot the bruising and broken blood vessels around her bone even in the dim lighting. She was careful not to move it any further, she didn’t want to wake Adora and she imagined by the way it looked that it had to be considerably sore.

Catra wasted no time in sneaking out of her room and down to the med-bay for a first aid kit and an ice wrap. It was past curfew by now, but she was a Force Captain. She was about to win the war for the Horde, surely some exceptions could be made. Luckily, no one spotted her while she was out and she arrived back undetected. 

She quickly hunkered down beside Adora’s injured ankle, eyeing her body. Adora had shifted slightly since she left, making her think that maybe she had woken up and noticed her missing boot. But Adora was a heavy sleeper, she always was. So to be safe, Catra unsheathed a claw and slowly ran it up Adora’s foot, seeing her toes wiggle through her sock, while the rest of her remained limp. _Thank gods you sleep like a rock, __you __dork. _After confirming she was asleep, Catra got to work. She placed the ice pack over her swollen ankle, to alleviate some of the swelling. She fished through the rest of the kit for a cloth wrap, tossing it aside for later to stint her ankle after she leaves the cooling pack on for a while longer.

Catra stood up and snagged a pillow from her bed, lifting Adora’s foot ever so slightly to place her pillow under it to help elevate it for the swelling. Subsequently following her actions, Catra stopped dead in her tracks. _What the hell am I doing_, she questioned herself, looking at the body she was tending too. She wouldn’t ever do this for anyone, at least, she thought she never would. She was never one to care for others and yet here she was, patching up her enemy; her best friend turned biggest adversary, someone who she wasn’t supposed to care about at all.

She was stuck for a while, jumping between which route she should take until she made up her mind, _fuck,_ _I might as well finish what I started__, _and she rolled her eyes.

She removed the cold wrap from Adora’s ankle, careful not to do anything too quickly as to not wake her, even though in the morning she'll figure out someone patched her up. She didn’t have to know it was Catra. She lightly picked up Adora’s leg and removed the pillow from underneath, replacing it with her lap so she could get a better angle to wrap her. Adora's eyebrow twitched a little, but other than that, she had no idea any of this was happening. Catra’s tongue peeked out of her lip as she grabbed the fresh cloth wrap from the top of the medical kit, starting to unravel it around her ankle and securing it tightly but not too much to restrict all movement. It was over top of Adora’s sock, but that’d have to do. Catra knew if she tried taking it off she would instantly wake up. Adora's feet were always rather sensitive, she knew that well from all of the times she's used that to her advantage.

Catra paused to admire her wrap job for a second and her gaze lingered and traced its way up Adora's dirty pants, past her torso and stopping on her face. Tattered, defeated and in disarray, like she had wanted it to be. But something was missing. It didn’t feel fulfilling enough, and she couldn’t quite place her finger on what the missing piece was.

She pondered for a second, Adora’s leg still laid on her lap before she came back to and realized what was happening. _What are you doing, go to sleep __you idiot__, _Catra nabbed Adora’s boot from beside her and delicately slid it back on, quietly zipping it up on the side, and leaving it as she found it. 

Adora’s deep breaths continued, signaling to Catra that she completed her task undetected. Missions that required stealth were always a walk in the park for her, but this had proved to be a different challenge. Catra padded over to the lamp and was about to switch it off, but not before looking back over her shoulder one last time. The shadow's that cast on Adora’s face highlighted the dark circles under her eyes and the fading tendrils wrapping around her mouth. She looked horrible, to put it nicely, not like the Adora she remembers.

Catra growled at herself as she guiltily slid open a drawer on the bottom of her dresser, the one she kept Adora's belongings in that she left behind. She dug through what little items were there, until her hand found something soft and squishy. She pulled it out, Adora's old teddy bear. It had one button for an eye, the other long fallen off. A small tear in the back left some of the stuffing falling out, and claw marks and stains alike coated its brown plushy fur. Adora always slept with that bear, ever since Catra could remember. She always teased her about it of course, especially as they got older, but it had to be one of the cutest things about Adora. No matter how much she was teased, she didn't care because that bear was special to her. And truth be told, Catra loved that bear as much as her, if not more.

It always brought Adora so much comfort, and that alone was satisfying to Catra. So many times Catra wished she were that stuffed animal, held in Adora’s arms at night. Catra looked back over to her, then to the plush she held in her hand. She pulled it up to her face, her eyes brightening as she inhaled the plush's scent, it was unequivocally _Adora_. Her Adora. She wanted so badly to see that bright smile Adora always had when she saw that stupid bear, it was so innocent, so _Adora. _Catra laughed at herself, holding something in her hand that she always thought to be so trivial, now seemingly so important. But she couldn't bring herself to give it to her, no matter how much she wanted to see her eyes light up again. What would Adora think if she knew she kept such a thing?

Catra bit her lip before deciding against herself, and using her better judgement, she stuffed it back in the drawer and quietly slid it shut. She tapped the lamp off and hurled herself into bed, the fog of sleepiness chasing her down quicker than she could outrun it. 

Hordak's voice echoed in her head from their meeting earlier:_Tomorrow, push harder. I don’t want to see any mercy given, do I make myself clear? _She tossed and turned for a while, his words and her reply on a constant loop in her mind. _Y__es, Lo__r__d __Hordak__. _She wasn't giving Adora mercy, she didn't care. She was here to win, and she was going too. Catra's thoughts faded when she heard Adora begin to snore, right before a blissful slumber took her away.


	7. Reunion

Catra was awake before Adora that next morning, much to her own surprise. The low sounds of others beginning their days filling her highly acute ears and rousing her. These days, a typical morning in the Horde included Catra waking up whenever she felt like it, but today, she had plans. She rolled over, eyes moving to the mirror on her dresser to spot the reflection of Adora fast asleep, nearly in the same position she had left her in last night. Hordak’s words blared through her mind once more, _n__o mercy, _while she watched the slow, innocent rise and fall of her prisoner's chest. 

The Force Captain ran her fingers through her amber mane, only managing to smooth it down it slightly and tame the frizz. _I must’ve slept well__, _she mused. Then, crawling out of bed, she picked up her head-piece she haphazardly tossed onto the nightstand last evening and hooked it back over her features, renewing her misplaced confidence before giving herself a nod in the mirror. She found her nerves more steeled today; there wasn’t a shred of doubt running though her mind with what she had planned, and what her and Adora were going to do. Nothing could go wrong. 

A fresh outfit was removed from of her dresser, and slipped into before deciding to wake her sleeping princess. 

“Rise and shine,” Catra sang as the sun started peeking through her window and onto Adora. The blonde grumbled, waking at the sound of her voice and the light slowly creeping in.

“Good morning princess, sleep well?” Catra noted the shadow tendrils had long since faded from Adora’s mouth, but there were distinguishable markings of where they had been, almost looking like a type of burn. 

“What’s our plans for the day, _Captain?” _Venom dripped from Adora’s lips, seething as she sat up and gasping whenever she pulled her leg in close. _Fuck, _she mumbled to herself, attempting to hide the discomfort she felt, although Catra already knew exactly where it stemmed from. The pain felt more tolerable today not as bad as she was imagining it would feel, but after lying idle overnight, it was bound to be stiff. 

“Really? I thought you had better manners than that,” Catra's tone was mocking, and the smile she wore wasn't convincing Adora otherwise. 

“What?” Scoffed Adora, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes to focus on the slight pain radiating from her ankle. She was surprised to feel some of the swelling had gone down, and it that it didn't feel broken. She can wiggle all her toes in her boot and she isn’t numb to the touch. _T__hank __gods __it's __probably __just a sprain_, Adora audibly sighed and relaxed herself back, all the while Catra watched. 

“You can’t talk for almost half a day, and that’s the first thing you have to say? Adora, I figured it’d be sweeter than that. I really missed hearing that voice of yours.” 

Adora’s eyes practically rolled out of her head. “You’re so childish. Was that funny to you, what happened?” The memories from yesterday flooded her focus and brought her straight out of her sleep addled haze, recognizing that she was taking her tone too lightly with Catra. _Shadow-Weaver__could’ve killed me __yesterday, and she didn't even care to intervene__. _

The release of a lock brought her attention back to Catra and out of her resentment. 

“Get dressed, we’re going out.” 

* * *

It was mid-morning by the time Bow and Glimmer had made it nearly a fourth of the way to Plumeria. It was a humid day in the Woods, the sun bled though the thick canopy that nearly covered the sky above them. Glimmer carried the pack Frosta had sent with them, stocked full of food and supplies the like for their journey to the flower princess’ kingdom. 

“Isn’t this great,” Glimmer spoke, “Being out here in the woods? It’s so refreshing.” Bugs whizzed by them, sounds of the wildlife filled the air. 

Bow chuckled, “Tell me about it. A lot of the stress seems to fade out here, doesn’t it?” Even he found himself more tranquil, given the circumstances. 

She gave him a knowing look before speaking. “Yeah, it does. This explains why we we’re out here all the time instead of back at home, I guess. I— I wished Adora was here too, to enjoy it with us.” 

“Soon, she will be Glimmer. I promise.” 

They shared a smile and continued on their trek, passing by the vast wildlife of the forest as they went along. They took turns taking lead, following behind one another into the beauty that was the Woods. Glimmer's eyes sparkled today, almost as much as the rest of her body with this newfound hope she had in finding her best friend. Bow's dark skin was dashing against his white crop top, his biceps shredded with muscle and his legs to match. The pair resembled two brave super-heroes, with only one goal in mind; finding Adora. 

All of a sudden, their calmness was rudely interrupted when Bow’s tracker pad blared singular beep, and a new heat marker was placed itself on their digital map, not far from their current location. The noise was enough to startle both of them nearly to death, and Glimmer immediately jumped to attention. 

“What was that?!” Adrenaline coursed through the princess’s veins from the foreign noise. 

“I—I don’t know,” Bow stuttered over his words and gave his pad a swift hit of his hand before his eyes caught sight of the new signature on his pad. “Wait... there’s this huge tech signature coming from farther up the path, deeper into the woods.” The blinking signature flashed in his irises. “But the Crystal Castle was back south, it couldn’t be that… but I don’t know what else could throw off such a large signal.” 

Glimmer leaned in, checking his tracker pad to see what he was talking about. “Yeah, that can't be right. Maybe it’s a glitch?” She scratched the back of her head, “There’s _no way _there’s a signal like that out here in the middle of nowhere.” To be fair, they were decently far from any type of civilization. 

“I don’t know Glimmer... it's a sizable signal. My pad has never made a mistake like this. It can’t hurt to at least go and check it out, right?” 

“We’re _wasting_ time, we don’t have all the time to—” Glimmer stopped short as a loud flock of birds rushed over top of them, sending all of the nearby wildlife scrambling away from the noise and drowning out her own voice. It was definitely out of the ordinary, but nothing in the Woods was ordinary. 

Giving her his best puppy eyes, Bow gave Glimmer a silent look she could hardly deny. 

“Okay fine, but we’re only going to look. Adora is our top priority.” 

“Perfect!” He practically screamed. If Bow was any stronger, she would've been crushed by his bear hug. “This won’t take long, we’ll just check it out and continue on our way, you have my word!” 

She chuckled, shrugging her shoulders at Bow practically shaking with excitement as he placed her back down. “Can you at least silence that thing so it doesn’t scare us again?” And Bow promptly flicked off the sound, marching the two onward to the source of the signal. 

“What if this is another First One’s ruin? This could be major for Adora, maybe she would have another place to train and there could be so much more knowledge stored away in a place like that.” 

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, dork,” She laughed and knuckled his arm, “But I guess we’ll see, huh?” 

In an instant, Bow’s face flashed from overly excited to distressed and she recognized the change immediately. “Bow, what’s wrong?” 

“Wait— did you hear that?” He shushed her. She looked up to him full of concern, while he held them still for a few moments, his arm pressed across her chest. “Ah, never mind. I thought I heard something. I think my ears are still ringing from my pad,” He shook the pad in his hand, reassuring himself that’s all it was before he turned to Glimmer, who was still supremely concerned. 

“Last one there… hugs Adora last?” Bow winked before sprinting onward and passing the princess in an instant, his eyes barely leaving his tracker pad to look ahead of himself. 

“Hey-uh, Bow! Wait! Watch where you’re going!” And Glimmer chased off after her best friend. 

Bow mindlessly sprinted forward, veering the two from the path they had so faithfully clung to— to see something that may or may not turn out to be nothing. He jumped over rocks and dodged low hanging branches as Glimmer failed to keep up, although he was sure to not put too much distance between them. 

With a look over his shoulder, he taunted, “You said we don’t have time to waste, so pick it up!” And before he could turn back around, Glimmer teleported herself directly beside him. 

“Give me that,” she stole the device from his hands, spotting their destination on the map. “Okay, slow down, we’re close. It seems to be coming from that clearing up ahead, think we can take it easy the rest of the way?” 

Bow chuckled a barely believable, “I suppose so,” and took back his pad. “But I definitely won, by the way.” 

“Sure you did.” 

The Wood’s became void of any type of wildlife and it became eerily quieter the closer they approached the clearing that the signal was radiating from. A sudden tree branch snapping beneath Bow's foot and startled them both, freezing them in place and after a second of stillness, they laughed at the fact that they’re both spooked from the quiet. It was humorous, how at times the Woods could be the calmest place, and others where it's most unsettling. 

“Why is it so quiet all of a—” Glimmer stopped short, and wrapped a quick hand around Bow’s mouth before yanking them both behind a tree. “_Shhhh_,” she whispered, “I think someone's here.” 

“Who?” Was all he could mutter back under her palm, but it came out as more of a “_wwhmmm_?” 

“Just— stay quiet and follow behind me. Be ready to bolt out of here at a moment's notice, okay?” She asked, releasing her grip on his mouth and turning to look past the tree, towards the clearing nearby. Bow nodded his head in shaky approval before checking his tracker pad one last time before shoving it into the pack on Glimmer’s back. She crouched them below the brush, sticking low to the ground and making the two practically crawl towards the decently sized clearing. The sun shone brightly through the open area, free of trees unlike the rest of the forest. As they made their way near its edge, Glimmer moved a piece of brush out of her way to allow herself a peek at what was waiting for them, and it surely wasn't a secondary Crystal Castle. 

“Excellent Adora, I knew this would be good for you.” She-Ra knelt before Catra, veins pulsing red and panting while her luscious blonde locks were stroked by the Force Captain. 

“Glimmer... is _that?_” A slender finger over his lips silenced him from questioning further. They remained silent, peering from a bush at a sight their eyes couldn’t possibly begin to comprehend. 

A skiff sat parked in the back of the clearing, filthy as if it came directly from the pits of the Fright Zone. She-Ra was here, or, at least who Glimmer and Bow thought to be the Princess of Power. Her eyes were a dark red, and the rune stone embedded in her swords hilt appearing tainted with the same color that filled her eyes. Gone was her pleasant blues, replaced by a threatening crimson that was unmistakably evil and unrecognizable. She-Ra moved to stand before the Force Captain accompanying her, towering over her with a piercing gaze and a placid face. 

Glimmer shifted her weight, attempting to settle herself more properly to watch. She moved a branch aside to clear her field of view and as she placed her knee back down to steady herself, a twig broke beneath her weight in the process and shattered the silence they so desperately tried to keep._ Fuck. _Bow shot a look over to her, and they stopped in place, their eyes glued to one another in silent panic. 

She-Ra's attention was directly caught by the sound, her body whipping around and scanning the thick brush that littered the clearing around them in search of its source. 

“You heard that too?” Catra questioned her, and she nodded in response while also scanning the forest. “If you see any movement, don’t hesitate. Grab whatever it is, we don’t have time for this.” The Force Captain folded her arms behind her back, casually puffing her chest out and pointing her highly sensitive nose into the air. The breeze carried multiple different scents as she turned in all different directions, taking deep breaths as she wandered closely around She-Ra. Not before long, her already smug grin grew even wider as her nose filled with a familiar, particular sparkly smell. Catra let out a low chuckle and She-Ra turned to her in uncertainty. 

“So, we have an audience, do we?” She announced aloud, scanning the edges of the woods for the humans’ scent that she caught. “Adora, can you believe it?” She turned to face the warrior princess, “People came all the way out here to see you, isn’t that sweet.” She-Ra readied her sword, her terrifying figure aware there were intruders in their midst, ready to pounce on anything that dare move. “Do you want to show them what we’ve been working on?” 

She-Ra's dark eyes scanned over the bush Bow and Glimmer were behind and they both held their breath for what felt like an eternity before her eyes finally traveled back to Catra. The crimson hue glistened in the sunlight, matching the Force Captains equally as corrupt look. 

Catra’s wicked smirk only became more prominent, and, terrified of moving or speaking to give away their position, Bow and Glimmer remained as they were, forced to witness whatever Catra had planned. 

“Adora, drop your sword.” And she senselessly obeyed by releasing her weapon into the tall grass, albeit with a slight look of confusion on her face. That same bright light enveloped the clearing, flashing her back into her true self and leaving Catra with a prideful look. 

The pair hiding watched on in disbelief that after that light, it was really Adora standing there by Catra. After the initial shock of seeing their best friend, they found themselves even more confused at the fact that she wasn’t trying to attack Catra or escape, and wait, why wasn’t She-Ra? 

Adora took her place before Catra, falling to her knees with a heave. She remained silent for a moment, her hands held aloft in front of her face and trembling so wildly even Bow and Glimmer could see from a distance away. 

“Catra, what are you doing?” Asked Adora, her nerves starting to subside from the transformation. 

“We have some guests. I figured they’ve missed you and wanted to see _you, _not,” She growled in disgust, “_H__er.” _Regardless of growing fond of her prowess, Catra despised the princess trapped inside Adora's body. “And, if they’re smart,” her eyes darted around them again; “Then they’ll know to stay put.” Her indirect threat came off loud and clear, leaving Glimmer and Bow stewing in resentment. They both were assured they hadn't been spotted yet and that Glimmer could teleport them out at a moment's notice, but their curiosity constrained them to stay, not so much Catra’s threat. 

Adora was alive. She was right there in front of them, within their grasp, yet so distant and impossible to reach. It looked as if it were only Catra and Adora alone, but they had no idea of who or what else could be lurking nearby in this thicker area of the Woods. They couldn’t risk a daring save now, taking the Force Captains threat into consideration in addition to the alarming She-Ra form they had witnessed. 

“Catra, who's here?” Adora managed to gain her composure, standing and searching the area surrounding them to see who she was referring to as their ‘guests’. She stood alongside Catra, another sight Bow and Glimmer had never imagined seeing of the former squad-mates turned enemies. 

The feline’s ears twisted in search of rapid heartbeats, but her efforts were thwarted by being drowned out by her captives bleating one right beside her. 

“You two are good at hiding, I’ll give you that.” Catra picked up a rock and whipped it into the woods where she thought she sensed the two. 

_ You two... _Her words bounced in Adora’s skull until it clicked, and she immediately panicked. “**Bow**, **Glimmer **! You have to—” 

_ Quiet __Adora__, _Catra whispered under her breath, low enough for only Adora to hear and follow command, stopping her sentence as quickly as it started. 

“Ah-ah-ah, Adora, you know better.” The feline wagged her finger, putting on a show and speaking aloud. “They’re our guests. We can’t send them away already. After all, they came all this way out here for you.” The Woods remained silent, and Catra herself was impressed the two hadn’t busted out of wherever they were hiding by now. 

“Now, where was I? Oh, yes. You two _surely _know it’s impolite to show up uninvited, don’t you?” There was a bite to Catra’s tone, and as much as this pleased her, she wasn’t out here to be interrupted by some rebel fighter and a princess. Although, the whole prospect of the two of them being alone and practically defenseless was quite enticing. With the element of surprise having been taken away of She-Ra's new form and the whereabouts of their prized princess now known, Catra could still work with this. Besides, the next time the pairs see each other, for one it will be their last. 

Seeing the horror written on Adora’s face fueled her fire, that glaze Catra’s grown quite fond of prominent as ever over her blue eyes. 

Speaking loudly, Catra assured her captivated audience could hear. “Sparkles, Arrow Boy, come now,” She said, throwing her hands in the air. “What are you two doing all the way out here? Going for a stroll?” She circled around Adora, no longer seeming to care where the other two were. _T__hey’ll show themselves, eventually. I’ll make sure of it__. _

Glimmer shook wildly with anger, agony, and pure disgust. She should have known Catra was behind this from the start; she should’ve been prepared for this. Bow was equally hysterical; she could see his hands quivering around his weapon and how his knees slightly shook as they hid there by the clearing. They were ready to go out and wipe that smirk from Catra’s smug face, every muscle in their bodies sparking with electricity and begging them to go out and save their best friend right this second. 

“Stand still, Adora,” Catra said in a whisper, “Play along, or,” She paused for a moment, whether for dramatic effect or uncertainty it was unclear, “Or I’ll make you take one of them down, right now.” Adora bit her lip in resentment but remained silent, knowing she wasn’t bluffing. “Wouldn’t it make the queen _sick _if one of her babies doesn’t return home?” 

Adora groaned, but she complied. All she could do was watch it unfold, stuck in place like quicksand surrounded her ankles. 

“What are you going to do?” Asked the captive, her eyes darting around the forest that surrounded them. 

“You’ll see.” 

Catra stalked up behind her, her lips curling beside her trembling ear, and smiling at the sweet scent her fear emitted. “They can't see our secret yet, so stay quiet about that.” The blonde could feel the burning presence of the First One’s tech attached to her, causing her heart to beat faster in her chest and make her muscles jump beneath her skin. The Force Captain took a step back from her, taking her sweet time in deciding what to say to their uninvited guests next. 

“I bet the Rebellion is lost without its greatest princess, isn’t it?” She looked around, and still no sign of the rebels. So, she continued. 

“Defenseless,” Catra snaked her tail around Adora’s throat, “Vulnerable,” She unsheathed her claws, “Useless.” Each word accentuated with her movements and ringing loudly through Adora’s ears. The tail around her neck made her skin prick and blurred her focus. 

“Let me guess, you two are out here searching for your lost pet? What, do you need her to come back and run some errands? Save the day?” Catra let out an amused fit of laughter at the silence of her unanswered question, squared behind Adora’s body. 

“Well then, you’re going to be disappointed. She’s mine, and you’re_ too late.” _

As if on cue, an arrow whizzed past their heads, catching her attention. She was starting to enjoy this. 

“Hey, you’d better watch it. We wouldn’t want Adora here to get hurt, would we?” Catra tightened her grip on Adora’s biceps, using that and her tail to twist them both around to see where the shot had come from, using her like a human shield. 

Not heeding her warning, Bow fired a second arrow that landed near their feet that purposefully missed. 

“Alright, I tried warning you.” All of a sudden, she unsheathed her claw’s into Adora’s muscular arms, piercing her skin and drawing blood out. Adora yowled as the pain shot through her, gracing Catra with a wicked grin as she retracted her claws slightly. She clicked her tongue before shifting them again, “See, look at what they’re putting you through, Adora. If they wouldn’t have put their noses where they didn’t belong,” Catra eyed the tendon between where her shoulder blade and neck connected, and Adora could feel her hot breath on the sensitive area. 

“Catra, don’t do this they’ll—” 

“We wouldn’t have to go through all of this.” Her sharp canines met Adora’s tendon with a vicious growl, delving into her pale flesh and piercing her shirt in the process. But her bite was very light and barely broke her skin. This took Adora by surprise but she was thankful and puzzled that she had been shown some type of mercy. 

“If you two leave right now, no one has to know about all of this and we can move on. Otherwise... things may not end pretty for you and Adora here.” Catra's fangs had tinges of blood on them, illustrating her dominance of the situation. 

Still sensing their looming presence after all of her threats, Catra decided to open another possibility. “Or, as a matter of fact... I’ll give you one more option. Show yourselves now, and I won’t call the entire Horde army I have on stand-by to come and smoke you out. Your choice. Come out now, leave, or suffer the consequences of hiding like little children.” 

The glance between Bow and Glimmer solidified their answer as they took each other hand-in-hand and teleported into the clearing, placing themselves between Adora, Catra, and their ride out of there. 

“What do you want, Catra?” Glimmer was visibly displaying her animosity, fists charged with magic and prepared for a fight. Bow’s demeanor mirrored hers, weapon in hand and arrow unsheathed, ready for any trick Catra had up her sleeve. 

_ Hook. _

“How great. I didn’t think you two had it in you to be dumb enough to show yourselves,” taunted Catra, releasing her grip on Adora’s arms and moving to stand beside her. Her tail remained unmoved from its resting point around her throat, even as she moved. 

“Let her go. If you lay another hand on her I swear I’ll—” 

_ Line. _

“You’ll what, princess? Throw some sparkles at me? Come now, we both know this isn’t how it’s going to work.” Adora’s pulse quickened beneath Catra’s tail, her helplessness becoming clear once again, and Catra knew the other two had to be feeling the same kind of desperation. “Besides, Adora and I get along_ very_ well, don't we Adora?” Her blue eyes burned into theirs, and her face deeply reddened with embarrassment. 

“What have you done to her?” Glimmer’s couldn’t decide to strike or wait it out and see what Catra had to say. “You are going to pay for this.” 

“Catra, let her go,” Bow interrupted her before she could decide. His voice was the deepest Catra’s ever heard it, his words sharp. “Someone is going to get hurt.” 

The Force Captain chuckled, “We’re far past that point.” Feigning ignorance, Catra bent down and snagged Adora’s sword from the grass, slinging it over her shoulder and backing up to Adora. “Some people aren’t meant to be saved, you know? It would have been better for the two of you let go, but here you are.” 

“And here you are, Catra.” The feline quirked an eyebrow and twisted her ears at Glimmer’s unexpected reply. “You’re quite the person to talk about letting go.” 

The hair on Catra's neck stood on end because that was the truth. Despite that severely angering her, she remained in control. “Princess, I never thought of you to be the bold type,” she began to saunter towards the rebels, releasing her tail from Adora’s throat and placing herself directly between them and her. 

“What are you after?” Demanded Glimmer, her tone unwavering and eyes boring into the Force Captains. Catra gave nothing but a grin in response, turning over her shoulder to eye Adora standing in place, like she had been told. 

The rebel pair’s emotions were left simmering, as they were seemingly getting nowhere. Bow took a moment to avert his gaze from Catra, focusing on Adora instead. She wasn’t restrained, at least not that he could see, yet she was merely standing there and doing nothing to assist in her own rescue. 

“Adora, what are you _doing?” _His question came out more ignorant than he meant it to sound. 

“Why don’t you find out?” Catra’s hands flexed, her claws unsheathed fully and ready to dance with the two rebels before her. It's been too long. 

“My pleasure,” Glimmer charged her fists and Bow pointed an arrow at Catra, who in response placed one hand onto the crystal, purposefully exaggerating her movement. 

“Glimmer—wait.” Bow held his hand out to the side, urging her to hold for another moment. She kept poised towards her enemy, but turned her head to him. 

“What?!” 

“Th—that crystal,” he gulped, straightening his shoulders. 

_ Sinker. _

“Bow, focus.” 

“No Glimmer, you have to wait—” 

Catra relaxed her stance, letting out the most malicious laughter as the two before her fumbled over their next move. Her laughter was so maniacal even Adora could barely recognize the sound. 

“What is so funny?!” Glimmer spat at her. 

“You’d better listen to your friend there, Sparkles. After all, we wouldn’t want anything else to happen to Adora, would we?” Adora’s eyes widened at her warning and snapped to her best friends, fear plastering her face. “Put down your weapons, and put your hands behind your back. Then, maybe you can talk with your blonde servant.” Catra’s words flipped Adora’s stomach. That wasn’t the only reason they kept her around, was it? 

Glimmer and Bow hesitated, glancing to each other. They wanted to talk to Adora, more than anything else in the world, and the opportunity had presented itself. One where Adora supposedly wouldn’t get hurt, and they could be together, if they trusted Catra’s word. No matter what she had in store; they could get out of it. 

Bow began sheathing his arrow back into his quiver, dropping his bow onto the ground and cementing his decision. Glimmer reluctantly followed suit, relaxing her fists and taking a deep breath, staring Catra down all the while. 

“I knew you two would come around. Smart choice.” Catra started towards the two surrendering, and Adora could hardly stomach it. She knew Catra would do something terrible to them, like she has done to her. She had to stop them, no matter the cost. 

“**Bow**, **Glimmer**!” 

Everyone stopped moving. To Adora, it felt as if time itself had frozen. 

“Don’t listen to her, she's lying!” Her voice was shaky. “She's only trying to—" 

Catra turned around as quickly as Adora started her next sentence. She spoke through gritted teeth, “_Adora_, I thought we made a little deal.” The blonde trembled, standing still, watching Catra prowl up closer to her while Bow and Glimmer were left aghast at the scene before them, her words reverberating through their minds. 

Adora’s eyes managed one last look of desperation to the pair as Catra closed in on her. “Go!” She yelled, tears pricking in the corners of her ocean blues. 

“Don’t you want them to see who you truly are, Adora?” Catra leaned back into her ear again, whispering as she felt Adora quiver under her breath. “Good. You know you’ve you made a mistake.” She grabbed the collar of Adora’s uniform and pulled her in closer. “Get them out of here, _now. _I don’t care what you need to say, make sure they leave.” 

Adora could already feel the pain she knew was inevitably coming, but that didn’t stop her feeling of dread. She could have kept her mouth shut, let them get captured, but then who knows what could have happened. This is what needed to happen and she could get through it. Catra couldn’t put her through anything worse than what she has already. 

“You guys have to go, **NOW**! Adora cried to the pair again, forced into it upon Catra’s command. 

“We’re not going to just leave you behind, not again Adora!” Tears formed in Glimmer’s eyes as she took a cautious step closer to Bow. 

Catra glared over her shoulder with her blue eye at the pair, tail settled behind her leg as they tried deciding what they should do. 

“Please Glim, I’ll be okay. I promise.” 

Catra’s eyes widened and she stared at the ground. 

“You have to go; I’ll be able to explain everything once I’m—” 

“You’d be wise to go, Sparkles. There are squads closing in. By my guess, you have about thirty seconds before they show up and it’s game-over.” 

Glimmer took another step closer to Bow, who reached out his hand to her. 

“We’ll get you back Adora, I _promise_.” And with a poof, the two rebels had disappeared and left the two completely alone again. Adora breathed a sigh of relief. 

_ Promise... _ The word Catra hated more than anything else in Etherian vocabulary. The word she once stupidly thought held some sort of meaning, was now used between Adora and her new ‘best-friends’. And this time, it was Catra's turn to be frustrated. 

“Well, that was fun while it lasted. You're going to regret falling out of line, cadet.” 

The blonde clenched her eyes shut and turned away from her, the adrenaline in her veins fizzling into fear and settling in her gut. 

“Here I thought we were making progress… shame on me for having some kind of faith in you.” Catra's tail lashed wildly about, her ears pointed straight up from her head and exhibiting her true emotions. 

“I-I couldn’t let you hurt them Catra, I…” 

“And why not, Adora?!” Catra roared, bringing a hand to her forehead. “Why do you let them use you? Can't you see what they've done to you?!” 

“It isn't like that!” Adora exclaimed. “We’re doing what’s right, for the good of Etheria. Why can't you see that?” 

“What is there to see? The Rebellion is losing. The Horde is winning. The side that you've fought so hard for your whole life, is _winning__._” 

“The Horde is evil! I had no choice Catra, I had to leave! You could've come with me, we could have…” Adora fell short in her words, stopping to watch Catra absentmindedly hug herself, looking at the ground. 

“Why… why were they better than me?” 

Adora was stunned. 

“They stole you, changed your entire life over— over…” Catra pulled the sword from her back, holding it out and seeing her own broken reflection in the blade. “This _stupid _sword!” She screamed as she tossed the one-of-a-kind weapon behind the two and into the tall grass. “You left _me_… for _them_.” Catra fell to her knees, her breath growing heavier. “I wasn't good enough… I was _never _going to be good enough.” 

“Catra…” The blonde's eyes started to water, and she never could've imagined she would see this. Maybe she has gotten to Catra after all. She was hesitant to take a step towards her, so she stayed put. Unsure if this was another ruse or if Catra was being genuine, it was hard to discern the difference at this point. 

“I know,” Catra laughed weakly, “That’s not how it was. I get it,” She stood back up. 

“It wasn't.” Adora was insistent, yet she didn't move. 

Much to her surprise, Catra started to undo her belts. Adora was baffled beyond words at this point. She thought the Catra capable of having a meaningful conversation was long gone, but it looks like she's still in there. 

Catra tossed her belts through the field as well, crystal still attached, to land alongside the sword. 

“Everyone leaves, they always do. I'm not sure why I was surprised when you left, too.” 

“I never wanted to leave you.” 

Catra wouldn't look her in the eye. 

“Catra, please…” 

“Hit me,” Catra commanded, but Adora's body didn't comply. With the First One's tech not in her possession, her commands no longer held the same effect. 

Adora stood her ground and didn't move. 

“Are you deaf? Hit me, you coward.” The Force Captain held a combative stance, waiting for Adora to follow suit. 

“No, I’m not going too.” 

“**Damnit **Adora! I said hit—” 

This was her only chance. Adora overrode her natural instinct and lunged forward. 

“About time,” Catra bobbed up and down, fists ready as Adora closed in. That was, until Adora's arms tightly wrapped around her body. “What're you—?!” 

The blonde engulfed Catra's small frame in probably the biggest hug she's ever given, muffling out whatever sort of profanities she could've said as she struggled in her tight hold. 

_"Stop _talking, _stop _thinking, just _stop_. Listen to me for once, okay?” Adora reassured her, and she could feel her body tremble in her arms and slowly loosen into acceptance. Catra nodded against her shoulder, she was willing to listen. 

“It wasn’t like that; things were _never _like that.” 

Catra scoffed into her shirt and Adora tightened her grip and shook her slightly. 

“Hey,” She spoke softly into a fluffy ear and it flicked against her nose, “It's my turn to talk."

"You are _always_, good enough.” 

Catra hesitantly started moving her hands around Adora, slowly reciprocating her hug as Adora bobbed her slightly. 

“I didn't leave because I wanted to leave you, and not because Bow and Glimmer asked me too. I left, because it's what had to be done. I couldn't just ignore that stupid sword.” 

The felines ears perked up and her eyes opened wide at hearing Adora call her own sword, ‘stupid.’ 

“You're everything to me, Catra. You always were.” She squeezed the cat-girl harder, lifting her slightly off the ground so that her toes were no longer touching. “And I don't think I’ll ever be able to forgive myself,” Her voice cracked as her emotions came bubbling up. “For leaving you behind, and letting them... do this to you.” 

Catra's arms were fully enveloped around Adora now, clinging as tightly to her as Adora was to her. 

“I'm so, sorry.” A tear steamed down Adora's cheek. “I never meant for this to happen.” 

Catra remained silent, and let Adora's embrace take up every vacant spot in her mind. She couldn't remember the last time the two were able to be this close and gods, did it feel satisfying. More satisfying than defeating the rebels could ever feel. She relished in Adora's embrace, and she could've died there and been perfectly content. 

Adora chuckled, “Maybe the kitten just needed a hug after all?” 

Upon feeling claw’s start to dig into her back, she corrected herself. “Alright, alright,” She laughed. “I guess maybe not.” 

Catra smiled against Adora's clothes, inhaling that familiar smell she's desired more than oxygen itself. She couldn’t help but slip a rumbling purr against her best friends' chest before the blonde pulled her away so that the two were facing one another. 

“We can fix this, okay?” Her eyes flitted down to Catra's lips. 

“Okay.” Catra concurred with a nod, smirking as her eyes made their way to the blondes' pink lips. 

“Can I…?” Adora suggested with her eyes. 

Catra smiled just the slightest, shaking her head in permission.

Adora was quick to close the gap and Catra closed her eyes in preparation, but Adora's lips never met hers. 

“Okay, come on,” Catra mused with her eyes closed. “I get it, suspense and all but you're ruining it and—” 

She opened her eyes, to see piercing red ones staring back at her. “Adora?!” She yelped and took a step back, causing Adora's heavy arms to fall from her shoulders while the rest of her remained motionless. Her eyes flickered between blue and crimson, before she grabbed at her head and yelled in pain. 

“Adora!” Catra jumped forward to catch her before she lost her footing. “Adora it’s okay, it's just me.” She rubbed her back, attempting to soothe her and level out her unsteady breathing. Adora whimpered as Catra took her arm and slung it around her shoulder, supporting her weakening body. 

“It hurts…” 

“I know, I know, just relax.” Catra spoke tenderly. “I got you, let’s get you over to the skiff.” Catra slowly started to walk them over to their ride, Adora’s full weight resting on her. Regardless of their size difference, Catra got her over to the skiff apace. She leaned her limp body against the back seat of the craft before tilting her head up to check her eyes. “You still with me princess?” 

Adora blinked her eyes open slowly, and those beautiful blues were waiting for her. 

“Catra…” Adora reached up for her face. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I'm gonna go grab your sword now, alright? I’ll be right back. Stay put.” 

Adora nodded before her eyes rolled back into her head and Catra dashed through the field and scooped up the crystal and the sword. As she turned around to head back to the skiff, she caught a glimpse of a shadow moving through the Woods behind her. Whoever it was, she really didn’t have time for. She dismissed the thoughts she had about investigating further and ran back to the skiff, tossing the sword to clatter beside Adora and fastened her belts back on. 

“All ready?” asked Catra, with a glance over her shoulder. 

Adora mumbled something in response. 

“Good, hold tight. We've got a curfew to catch.” She fired up the skiff and put it in full gear to make it back to the Fright Zone for her daily briefings. 

* * *

“_Pathetic.” _

The sorceress dismissed the image of the two females from her scrying pool. 

“It seems as if you may need my assistance after all, my dearest Catra.” Shadow-Weaver turned to the Black Garnet behind her, rubbing a palm over its chilled surface. 

“A little reminder to regain focus shouldn't hurt... too much.” 


	8. Looking Back

Adora awoke in a room full of silence. No droning of machines, not even the usual hum of a mechanism in the wall, only pure silence. It was starkly different from the previous nights she’d spent in Catra's room, but nevertheless, it wasn't out of the ordinary for things be off-putting in her stay at the Fright Zone. She groggily shifted her hand to rub some sleepiness away and clear her vision, but her arm met resistance. Unsurprisingly to her, Catra had her restrained. _Of course, _she grumbled to herself, questioning for a moment as to why Catra had felt the need to restrain her tonight. With all of the ‘progress' they had been making Catra hadn't been restraining her much lately, so she guessed something had changed. 

Her head felt as if it had been filled with lead from whatever fog had come over her, and she faintly began to piece together the events of the previous day, or to what felt to her like a day ago. She remembered talking to Catra, holding her, and how satisfying it felt. Then she remembered seeing Glimmer and Bow, and how much concern they had for her and that they were there to save her from Catra. One thought came after another in such quick succession that made her head pound even worse, so she reclined her neck back to find a bar of her cage to lean on and alleviate some of the incessant pounding, but her head fell back unsupported. 

She immediately snapped awake. She wasn't where she fell asleep, and no, this was terribly worse than the cramped metal bars Catra typically confined her in. 

Adora peered through the shadowy room to find her wrists chained above her head, and down to wiggle the tips of her toes to barely touch the ground. Her ankles were weighted down by heavy platinum weights and she was barely suspended in air, supporting herself at the expense of the joints in her shoulders. 

Adora thought long and hard through the fog already residing in her head, but she had no recollection of how she had gotten there. Generally, this kind of scenario would horrify any other person out of their mind, but to her this sort of maltreatment was becoming quite commonplace and this was deemed the ‘Fright' Zone, after all. 

She tested the cuffs her wrists were locked in and they were tightly secured. As she moved against them, the chain attaching her to the ceiling clanged and broke eerie the silence of the room. She cursed under her breath because if anyone was nearby, surely they heard that. 

She was trapped. The blonde tried at her legs next, but it was no use, the weights holding her down were too heavy for her in her already weakened state to move. She was just beginning to have regrets of her conversation with Catra, ready for her to show herself and torture her more for showing her weakness and allowing Bow and Glimmer to slip away. That was, until she heard a faint voice. 

“_Ah, _ you're awake. Now we can begin.” 

* * *

The clock struck 7 a.m. and Catra’s internal alarm went off. She felt as if she hadn’t slept a wink, despite sleeping uninterrupted throughout the night. Her day yesterday was taxing on so many levels, from taking Adora into the Woods, to coming face-to-face with Bow and Glimmer, along with all of her mandatory meetings afterwards and... _Adora__, _she felt spent. But mentally, she was probably in the best headspace she’d been in for quite some time. 

She didn’t realize how much she needed that from Adora, how much she craved to have felt her embrace and to see her with no restraints, no She-Ra, nothing hindering her from being the blonde herself Catra knew so well. Their interaction had replayed in her mind ever since it happened, and the ghost of Adora's body pressed against her own has yet to fade. 

Catra followed her morning routine, waking up, lying there for a while, wrestling with her covers, then finally deciding to sit up and stretch out. She didn't have any meetings planned for the early morning, so she could take her sweet time (as if being on time mattered) and enjoy the warmth of her bed a while longer. Her heterochromatic eyes skimmed over the foot of her bed, then over to her dresser. There, a sealed envelope laid atop her uniform, which directly caught her attention and stirred her out of her pleasant thoughts. She didn’t give it much thought before sitting up and giving Adora her snarky good-morning and rushing to the mysterious envelope and clawing its official seal right off. 

_ Force Captain Catra, _

_ Adora will be properly taken care of for the day. Go about your day as scheduled, and use what new free time you have accordingly._

Her pupils blew, no longer feeling any of the drowsiness she was moments ago. She turned to find the cage Adora was put in last night, empty. Her hands gripped the letter head tighter, slightly crinkling the handwritten note. 

_ Do not __search __for her. She will return to you as I __see fit__, and a__ny further questions are to be discarded as such.__ I appreciate your cooperation in advance, _

Blood coursed through the Force Captain’s veins as her eyes skimmed to the cursive initials at the bottom of the page. 

_ -SW _

_ Fuck, _she spit to herself, balling the paper in her hand and whipping it across the room. She put her hand on her forehead, taking in deep breaths and trying to calm every nerve inside of her that had burst with rage. _What the hell does Shadow-Weaver want with her? She __was supposed to stay __out of this. __Hordak __even told her to__— _ _ UGH! _

Catra paced and slammed her first into her bed, sending some feathers flying from the mattress while her ears twitched and her tail flicked behind her when she eyed the empty space in her room. All she could think of is whatever horrible things Shadow-Weaver was doing to her.

_ Maybe she’s fine. Maybe it’s nothing and, well... it’s never nothing, with Shadow-Weaver._ Catra knew, everyone knew. And what was possibly most aggravating about it all was that she found herself feeling nearly sick, caring about the blonde. The countless nights that she’d lost sleep, trying and convincing herself that she didn’t care, that she _s__houldn’t _care, all turned out to be meaningless. After yesterday, all of her agonizing work amounted to nothing more than a failure and she was back to square one. 

But, the Force Captain was left with no choice but to obey the note. It was doubtlessly meant to sound threatening, and she wasn’t about to step out of line. She wasn’t going to risk getting herself into trouble or getting Adora into more of it. Besides, she has worked too hard to gain respect only to throw it away by going and looking for her lost princess, who she assured herself would be fine. 

The remembrance of the sorceress barging in on her interrogation with the blonde flashed in her mind. Viewing the look of pure horror on Adora's face when Shadow-Weaver sealed her evil shadows over her mouth, and the way her chest mutely rattled when she realized she couldn't speak no matter how much she tried. And she had to watch it all happen._ Let_ it all happen. 

_ Adora __will be fine, _Catra muttered to herself, slipping into her fresh uniform. _Everything, will be fine. _

* * *

After exhausting nearly all of her magic, Bow and Glimmer at long last made their way back to the outskirts of Bright Moon. Despite her teleportation powers, it had almost taken an entire day for the pair to make it this far. 

Their travels occurred in relative silence, only speaking to one another when necessary. Seeing Catra, seeing Adora, leaving her behind, and the way She-Ra looked, all of those events on a constant loop in their minds their whole journey back. With their heads spitting and sputtering to make sense of it all, they were faced with notably their biggest question yet. How are they going to tell the queen they've failed, and that Adora has been held captive by the Horde this entire time? 

It was early in the morning, nearing an entire day after their encounter and they were exhausted. Everyone in the entire castle and its surrounding villages had known they were going out in search of their best friend, and they didn't need every soul that caught glimpse of them to quiz them about it. So, they took the long path out and around the castle in attempts to avoid contact with anyone but each other. 

Glimmer had saved enough magic that by the time they made it beneath her balcony, all it took was one last hand-hold and a poof for them to fall onto her plush sparkly couch and sink deep into it. 

There was silence. Through the glitter and lighthearted colors of her room, a thick and dark feeling hung in the air between them and stomped out what tried making the room pleasant. 

Bow sighed aloud, and Glimmer turned to him. 

“Bow…” She reached out for his hand, and he deftly pulled away. It broke her heart to see him as defeated as she felt. 

“We failed, Glimmer. We left Adora behind. We let her get captured and this whole time I thought…” 

Glimmer moved closer to him and placed a tender hand on his knee. This time, he didn't snap away. 

“I thought she was okay. I _stupidly_ thought she was okay. All the time I had us waste in waiting for her to come back, things probably only got worse for her.” Bow rubbed at his temples before looking to Glimmer. “And she suffered, hoping and waiting for us to bust down the door and bail her out… but we were too late.” 

She didn't know what to say, because there was nothing to be reassured of. There was no more question of whether Adora was okay, or if she was innocently lost or took a detour, no. She's been captured, probably tortured, and who knows what else by the Horde, likely by Catra's hand. 

“Why would Catra do this? Why would she do this to Adora? The few times Adora talked about her, from what I understood, they were close.” Bow's expression grew more confused the longer he thought. 

“I don't know, Bow…” said Glimmer, inching slightly closer to him. 

“If Catra cares about her, what would possess her to do something like this?” 

She shook her head. Honestly, she had no clue. The two vaguely knew of the relationship the Horde duo turned arch nemesis shared, only from what little Adora had told them. But Glimmer knew more about the two's complicated and confusing past than she led on, thanks to her snooping in Adora's room a few months ago. 

She knew it was wrong, but Adora left the journal she had been writing in ever since the day Glimmer had given it to her, laid out one day when she went to train. It was innocent at first, Glimmer walked past the grand oak desk Adora religiously sat to write at every evening, and she allowed her eyes to skim over the page, but kept walking. She did so, until she processed what was written; The enemy Force Captains name. 

Glimmer's curiosity begged her to look closer, but her sound judgement told her that was rude and invasive because surely it was only battle strategies they had discussed, or other plans. But, Adora was a former Horde solider… taking a look was a reasonable precautionary measure, right? 

Glimmer got more than she bargained for after she sat down and began to thumb through the pages. Catra's name was written more times than she could count with both hands. Each page was filled to the very last line, outlining Adora's internal struggle with herself and her new powers, her inability to surmount her complex feelings for the Force Captain, and memories of her times in the Fright Zone. Extremely detailed memories, so thoroughly written that Glimmer could imagine them all as a movie playing out before her eyes. Adora was quite intelligent, that was made apparent to everyone early on, but her writing was on a different level entirely. Glimmer had no idea just how smart the dorky blonde was. 

She wrote of Catra, her fond memories, her thoughts of her then and now, even her not-so-good memories somehow made their way onto the page. From Catra spending every night sleeping at the foot of her bed, their rigorous training ‘simulations' they struggled through together (Glimmer had no idea what a simulation was) and to Catra's constant playfulness and teasing, Glimmer started to gain some understanding of how their dynamic worked. Yes, it was awfully complex, but it didn't take a fool to realize one was simply not the same without the other. Inseparable. 

Adora also wrote of how she feared but simultaneously admired the new power she has with She-Ra. How she's fearful of what it will do to her and those around her, but also that she knows she will be able to help others and save Etheria from the evil Horde, putting herself before others, as She-Ra was meant to do.

But, Catra's name could be found one way or another on nearly every single page. Catra this, Catra that, Catra can't, Catra will, Catra is. It was painstakingly obvious in her writing how much Adora cared and thought of her, yet they had remained sworn enemies since she had joined the rebellion. To look at the two of them in battle, anyone would've guessed they'd always been one another's greatest adversary, as if they had been doing this dance their entire lives. And ever since Glimmer had read her journal, she's wondered if Catra had felt a shred of the emotions Adora has, too. 

“Bow,” She held his hand, “We will do all we can, and we will get Adora back.” She squeezed tighter when he looked away. “It wasn't our fault and I know Adora doesn’t blame us, okay? Catra can't break her.” 

He turned back to her, and for the first time since they were children, saw tears welling in his hazel eyes. 

“You're right,” his voice shaky “We'll get her back. Whatever it takes and no matter the cost, we will.” 

His determination and passion was enough to make Glimmer choke up. 

“That's the spirit, Bow.” She smiled as she gave him the strongest hug of her life. “Let's go tell my mom and get this started.” 

* * *

Half of the day had passed with no sign of Adora or the sorceress. After having dropped by her quarters to check for her every time got the chance, Catra was growing more concerned by the hour. 

_ What did she need her for? __What if Shadow-Weaver figured out how to mind control her herself? __What is she doing to her, what if she's hurting her? _

Catra's fist slammed into the olive colored metal wall when the last question ran through her mind, she could hardly stomach the thought as she paced the corridors to her next pointless meeting. Eyes to the ground, she kept a steady speed as she rounded the corner only to run smack dab into— 

“Wildcat! Hey! How's it going?” Scorpia threw her arms up as if she'd won a prize. “You've been so busy these past few days I haven't seen you around!” 

Catra couldn’t believe it. Of all times for her to run into a chatty Scorpia, it had to be when she was already late to this pop-up meeting. The thought of Scorpia's existence all but faded from her mind lately, but this swiftly brought it back into her headspace. 

“Hey Scorpia,” She didn't even bother looking up to her taller co-Force Captain, “Kind of busy. I'm on my way to another dumb meeting. Can this wait?” 

“Oh-uh, yeah, sure!” 

She could tell by the way Scorpia spoke that her feelings were hurt, but this wasn't new.

“Yeah, yeah sorry for interrupting I thought I'd say hi and—” She stopped, noticing Catra had already started towards her destination.

“Oh, by the way!” Scorpia turned and yelled, “Entrapta and I are having another movie night tonight, if you wanted to join! It'll be fun!” 

The feline stopped and cringed, but didn’t bother a glance over her shoulder to give her reply. “We'll see,” And then she was off again. 

Scorpia wanted screamed at the top of her lungs from that answer because with Catra, she always expected her typical and curt ‘no', but this, this was new. Instead of pressing further she let her wildcat go on to her surely important meeting. “Okay, see you later!” The scorpion woman practically skipped her way up the rest of the corridor and out of sight.

Catra shuddered from her own response as she paced down the next hall. What had gotten into her today? 

She eventually found her way to the front of one of the countless Horde briefing rooms and punched her code in before stepping inside. She entered expecting to see her fellow captains and generals gathered around their usual long table, all glaring at her for being tardy per usual, but she was greeted with the exact opposite. 

“Force Captain Catra,” Hordak addressed her entrance, sitting at the head of the table and seemingly uninterested that she was a tad behind schedule. 

“L-Lord Hordak,” She snapped to attention, stunned and perplexed as to why he was here and that it was only the two of them, considering the fact that she was already late. Surely not everyone else could be this tardy. 

“Please, sit.” He motioned a hand to the lone empty chair sat opposite of him at the table. She gulped a deep breath before rolling out the chair and taking a seat, as she was told. This had to be of significant importance for Hordak to schedule a meeting with her, alone. If she wasn't so concerned over Adora this morning perhaps she would've noticed on her briefing sheet that it was only her scheduled to be at this meeting, and maybe, she even would've bothered to show up on time. 

“You are probably wondering why you are here, I imagine.” Hordak’s towering figure stood with Imp perched on his shoulder, glaring at her. 

That wasn’t a question Catra was to answer, so she didn't. 

“I brought you here to commend you on a job well done.” 

Catra's whole body deflated. She was ready to get chewed out, punished, scolded— anything but a pat on the back. 

“I have been monitoring your progress with the princess, and it’s quite admirable.” He paced to and fro behind his chair, periodically looking down to her. He then clicked a remote in his hand, dimming the lights in the room and activating a display panel on the wall behind him. 

Catra’s eyes instinctively flicked to the display, where images of corrupted She-Ra and her flashed through in slideshow fashion. She watched, and remembered every moment from every image in clear detail, but she barely recognized the feline sporting a Force Captain pin within them. And after thinking about it too long, she had to tear her gaze away from the pictures and back to her leader, who caught her staring. 

“These are some of your greatest feats. You should be proud, Force Captain. You have done exceptionally well.” 

Catra shifted in her seat, and she couldn’t help but allow her eyes to trace back to the images cycling through on the wall behind him. His compliment was completely overshadowed by the growing hole in her gut. 

“You seem to have complete control and understanding of how the device works now, yes?” 

“Yes, _completely _under control,” Catra imitated her devious smirk, and he returned the gesture. 

“_Excellent. _With that being said, I do believe we are ready to move on Bright Moon.” 

_ Fuck. _

“Our army shall be fully equipped and ready within the coming days, and although I see little need of them thanks to you and the princess, one can never be too prepared.” 

Catra's claws bit into the leather armrests of her chair. 

“Can you have her ready?” 

The Force Captains brain short circuited. Her eyes remained fixated on the display, mindlessly watching the images of herself and the destruction she's caused flash before her eyes. The way She-Ra looked at her, how Adora's eyes went dead whenever she couldn't control her own body, and the way the warrior princess leveled anything she dare point her finger at, all of those images, were difficult to process. When she finally managed to pry her eyes away from the pictures, they landed on her lap to see the crystal dangling from her hip and it only served as a reminder to what was really happening. 

“Force Captain?” He noticed the look of distance on her face. 

“Ah-uh, yes,” Catra cleared her throat, “Yes I can have her ready. We will be ready.” The woman fixed her posture, dragging herself from her thoughts and focusing back onto the task at hand. 

“Wonderful,” The man sounded delighted, his creepy smile only growing in size and Catra couldn't quite tell if he was being sarcastic. “In that case, you are dismissed,” He said, in turning off the display and taking his seat back at the head of the table. “I will be in closer contact with you in the coming days, to make final preparations.” 

Catra's heart hammered in her chest. She wouldn't be ready, neither of them would be. 

“Thank you, sir.” She stood at attention, giving her ruler a proper salute before bee-lining to the door while her mind tried coming up with an excuse, any excuse to— 

“Oh, and Catra.” 

She stilled. He never acknowledges her so casually that it sounded foreign coming from his lips, causing nearly every hair on her body to bristle. 

"_D__o_ maintain focus.” 

Her small heart slowed tremendously. 

“We wouldn't want anything... _unfortunate_, to happen to that pet of yours.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good. You are dismissed.” 

She evenly clipped every step afterwards to the door, and she nearly forgot breathing was essential until she made it out of that room. As soon as the door sealed shut behind her, her entire body took in as much oxygen as it could in one breath.

**_ FUCK. _**

* * *

“My,” Queen Angella said, marveling at the two before her. 

Bow and Glimmer were so afraid of telling the queen everything, and all she had to say was ‘my'? They allowed their most powerful princess to be captured by their greatest enemy, and that was all she had to say? 

“We must prepare for an attack, immediately. Leave no entrance unguarded. We have no idea what we are up against.” The queen waved a hand to a group of her royal guard and dismissed them to go begin preparations. 

“Mom— I mean, your majesty. What are we going to do about Adora? We have to go back out for her.” Glimmer stood alongside Bow at the bottom of the grand steps leading up to the two thrones, one sat empty. 

“We can't afford to expend any forces right now on another rescue mission. The whole Horde army could be on our doorstep at a moments notice and we mustn’t concern ourselves with saving her right this instant.” 

Bow and Glimmer looked on in utter disbelief. There was no way. 

“But— your majesty! Adora is a key part of the rebellion and we need her here to help in the defense of the castle. She-Ra will be a to subdue them effortlessly, we can't afford to not have her here.” Said Bow. 

“We cannot afford to lose anyone else,” The queen raised her voice, “I will not allow the Horde to take another one of ours. This is final.” 

“**_MOM!” _ **

“Watch your tone, young lady.” 

The princess crossed her arms in a pout, “I’ll have to take care of it myself, then.” She fumed at how her mother was treating such a dire emergency with such carelessness. Bow's mouth was left agape, holding both palms to his temples. 

The queen stood, and everyone that was left in the throne room gripped their staffs a little tighter. “You will _not _disobey my orders, Glimmer. I am your queen, and I what I say is final. You are not to make any more attempts to rescue Princess Adora, do I make myself clear? Both of you?” 

Bow dropped his head, grumbling _yes _when his gaze fell to his boots. The princess on the other hand, stared defiantly up to her mother. Even for the queen, she was being overly strict and Glimmer couldn’t help but feel confused towards her attitude. 

“Do I make myself clear?” 

“Mom, we have too—" 

“No. I allowed you once on a search and you found your answer. There is no room for another failure. Am. I. Clear?” 

_ Ouch. _Glimmer glanced over to her best friend, only to see him unmoved by her mother's admission of their own defeat. She finally answered, albeit it hesitantly. “Yes, your majesty.” 

“Good. We will get her back, but we must wait. We need the two of you here to help guard the castle, should the Horde move on our position.” 

Glimmer flicked around as soon as her mother finished speaking and dismissed herself and Bow, both seething in anger and repudiation until the queen spoke again. 

“Glimmer, you stay. Everyone else, please, be dismissed.” 

She rolled her eyes so hard Bow was surprised they were still intact in her skull, and it even made him crack a grin. 

“I’ll meet you in your room afterwards and we'll talk about it later, okay?” He suggested. 

A nod from her is all the more answer he needed as he walked out with the rest of the staff, piling out the door to give the Queen and her daughter the room to themselves. 

That leaves Glimmer, standing on the carpet to the thrones, alone. Queen Angella peered down at her daughter, who she knew was livid from her orders. “Come, sit.” Angella patted her lap, as if Glimmer was to sit on her mother's lap like she had when she was a child. 

“_M__om__.” _

_ “_That is an order, not a request.” The queen wore a smug look, but peeking through was a small bit of a playfulness. 

Glimmer huffed before trouncing her way up the great steps leading to the two thrones. She would’ve typically teleported, but she hadn’t yet recharged her magic from their adventures of the past few days. When she made it up, she sat down on her mothers’ thigh with a thud. 

The Queen immediately enveloped her smaller daughter in her arms, snuggling her in close and nuzzling into her cheek. 

The princess’ demeanor was left unchanged, and despite her being shown a type of love she always adored, that didn't change the fact that she was furious about the strict and outlandish orders her mother had given them. 

“I’ve missed you while you were gone, you know? I was worried sick.” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

She squeezed Glimmer tighter. “I’m serious. Not having my little girl here too—" 

Glimmer’s sparkly cheeks blushed a tinge of red. “_Mom_, I’m not—" 

“I know, I know.” Angella chuckled heartily, “You’re not a little girl anymore. Can’t a mother pretend, only sometimes?” 

The princess groaned. 

“Okay, now tell me. How did Adora look? Injured, beaten? Did you get the chance to speak to her at all?” 

Glimmer stifled a laugh. “Why, what do you care? You seem content with letting her suffer more, so why does it even matter?” 

The queen relaxed back onto her throne, scanning the room for any others one final time before looking at her daughter. “Don’t tell me you fell for it, too?” She asked, almost smiling. 

Glimmer blinked her eyes and shook her head at her mother, she couldn't have possibly said what she thought she heard. 

“Mom, what are you talking about?” 

“Adora. You and Bow must save her. You two are going to the Fright Zone as soon as possible.” 

The princess’ face lit up, mixed with confusion and elation all in one crooked mess. “You can’t be serious?” 

“Oh, I most definitely am.” 

“Wait, I don't understand…” Glimmer saw fear hidden beneath her mothers smile. “Why does it need to be a secret? Why lie?” 

The queen shook her head. “While you were gone, things weren't exactly what you would consider, normal, here. I have reason to believe we have a traitor in our midst, and if they figured out you and Bow were going out in rescue of Adora again and the Horde somehow got ahold of that information, that could be devastating.” 

“What happened?” Glimmer asked.

“I don't want you to concern yourself with that right now, I have it under control.” She placed a tender hand on her back, “You and Bow must focus on rescuing princess Adora at all costs, and I want nothing to blur that focus.” 

The more Glimmer thought about it, the more unsettling it became. Typically, her mother wasn’t easily intimidated, so something alarming had to have happened to bring her to such concern. But if she says she has it under control, then so be it. Her focus must be on Adora. “Yes, Mom. We will get her back and this time, I promise we won't make the same mistake.” The princess was more than happy to save her best friend and take the enemy down in the process, no matter the cost. 

“Go on, get Bow. We must act immediately, I'm afraid we haven't much time.” 


	9. Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **All of the events that take place in this chapter occur in the same day as the previous chapter, if I didn't make it clear enough**

Adora’s heart thrummed in her chest. If there were two people in all of Etheria she despised more and wouldn't prefer to be around in her current state, it was Shadow-Weaver and Hordak. And one of them happened to speak, just now. 

“I’m glad to see that you’re finally awake, Adora.” Shadow-Weavers tone was coy and patronizing, and she had yet to spot the sorceress in the dark room. 

The blonde attempted at her bound limbs once more, a futile attempt but with the awareness of her current situation settling in, her body was left with no option. 

“Dear, relax. You’re only going to make things worse, and we wouldn’t want that.” 

“What, did Catra set me up for this?” Adora challenged, not giving up in her struggle. 

“And why would she have? Perhaps I simply wanted to speak with you.” The sorceress made her way into Adora's field of vision, and her slits for eyes scanned her up then down, inspecting the restraints she was bound in. 

“Last time I checked,” Adora blew a puff of air to clear stray hairs from her face, “You didn’t need to restrain someone to have a simple conversation.” 

“With you, we deemed in necessary.” 

_ We. _

_ “__Adora__, _it’s been too long.” 

The sound of metal boots resounded in the room, and Adora only felt more dreadfully trapped. She clenched her eyes and balled her fists, hoping this was all a dream and she’d soon awake in Catra’s room under her usual arrangements. As it turns out, it was foolish to be so hopeful. 

“I figured that I would stop by before I started my day, seeing as how I haven’t met with you since your arrival. How impolite of me.” 

She opened her eyes, seeking where he was in proximity to her until a dull light flickered on and dimly illuminated the room around her. Hordak stood far off to her right, a few steps away from a chair he was presumably just seated in, and Shadow-Weaver floated mere inches from the front of her body. From her observation, she also happened to notice the room she was in. It wasn’t the Black Garnet chamber, but in a cell more similar to one Catra had placed her in when they first arrived in the Fright Zone. Except this one appeared to have padded, soundproof walls, if her memory served her. 

“Oh, I didn’t really mind.” Adora tried sounding snide, but the crack in her voice begged otherwise. And now that she could see him approaching her shackled body, that didn’t much help her already broken tone. 

“I wanted to congratulate you, really.” He stood beside Shadow-Weaver, arms folded behind his back and towering over her, circling her like a shark preparing its next attack. 

“I see Catra has trained you well. Anyone that dare stand in your path has no chance, and I only hope your former friends can see as clearly as I.” 

“Then why are you?” Her comment went ignored. 

“But, I do believe we are ready to move forward with our plans to attack Bright Moon.” He said, straight to the point like he typically was. 

“You won’t get away with this. It _won’t _work.” 

“Nonsense, I’ve know what you two are capable of. You are the core of my forces, and the rebellion stands no chance.” He stated, matter-of-factly. 

“I’m not—” Adora protested, but got cut off. 

“I do intend on filling your owner in of my plans later today. I'm sure she will be pleased to hear, and to finally be able to watch you cut down your allies she so deeply despises.” 

The princess remained silent, refraining as to not get cut off or ignored a third time. 

“But before I leave you two to it,” He motioned a hand between Shadow-Weaver and her, “I would like to touch on the subject myself.” 

She watched him grin to Shadow-Weaver in silent understanding.

“How was your training yesterday? Force Captain Catra had told us it went well.” 

“It was—fine.” Adora slowly started to tremble within her restraints. She wasn't ready for another brutal interrogation, and if Catra told them… 

“Excellent. Although, she seemed, how would you say… shaken up, by the time she had arrived back to us, and that is awfully unlike her.” Hordak tapped his chin. “She did however mention running into your friends, the princess of Bright Moon and the archer boy, but she assured us there was no issue there.” 

The pair's eyes never left Adora's, and she was adamant in maintaining matching them. 

“So, we wanted to ask you. Did she miss in telling us something, or what happened that had her acting, skittish?” 

It felt as if all of the oxygen in the room drained into the grate in the center of the floor. 

“I have no idea,” Adora answered. “I was unconscious by the time we made it back, unless she missed that _minor_ detail."

“_Mm__, _I see.” Said Hordak. 

They looked to one another again, only serving to daunt the blonde further. 

“In that case, I have one final question.” The pair eyed her intently while Hordak spoke, “You surely don’t_ care_ for the Force Captain, do you?” 

Adora’s insides turned to a denser metal than the restraints holding her. A lump formed in her throat and prohibited her from answering straight away. She should've known Catra would tell them, should've known that’s what this was all about. And in quick thought, she knew she had to give them what they wanted, to appease whatever goal they were trying to achieve, even though she was a horrible liar.

“No, I don’t.” Saying the words aloud, even though they weren’t true, burned her. 

“Is that so?” Shadow-Weaver mused, “Being deceitful never was a skill you excelled at.” 

Before Adora could manage a quip, Hordak interrupted. 

“That is intriguing. So, what happens to her doesn't concern you?” 

“No.” Adora gulped. 

“Good to know,” He said, stroking his bony chin. 

Adora felt blood pooling in her cheeks and her arms quiver above her because she knew a threat when she heard one, and that one was loaded. 

"I have a meeting scheduled with her today. Is there anything you would like me to tell her? I'm sure she’ll be grateful to be having some time away from you.” Hordak smirked as he took a few steps closer into Adora’s personal space, “But, I’ll be sure to inform her that her pet is behaving _very _well for her masters.” 

He then turned, making his way towards the door of the cell they were confined in before looking over his shoulder one final time. 

“Oh, and Weaver. Don't get carried away.” He glared with a piercing red eye, “A small punishment should suffice.” 

“Yes, my lord.” The sorceress nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Do enjoy yourself Adora,” His voice boisterous within the room, “This day shall be all about you_, _and nothing short of it.” 

The door crashed shut behind him, leaving her alone and helpless at the hands of her former mentor. The small room fell silent after that, amplifying the ringing pain already ravaging it’s way through Adora's skull, while Shadow-Weaver menacingly watched on. 

“So, how does it feel?” She finally spoke, her tone as arrogant as ever. 

Adora pulled at her limbs, growing more uneasy as the sorceress floated around her and eyed her. She shouldn’t be afraid. She’s told herself multiple times that they weren’t anyone to be fearful of, but whenever she was restrained, alone, and at her non-existent mercy, it was exceedingly difficult to practice the theory. 

“How does _what _feel? Being hung up like this? Pretty shitty, but unsurprising coming from you.” Adora glowered at the woman. 

“You’d be wise to watch your tone,” She seized her jaw and held her in place, while her narrow fingers ghosted over the skin where wounds from her own shadow’s recently resided. Again, thanks to Adora’s transformations, her battle scars were easily erased but not so simply forgotten. 

“Allow me to clarify. How does it feel to lose?” 

“I’m not going to. The rebellion will stomp down whatever you throw at it, no matter what side She-Ra is on, I hate to tell you.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

Adora threw her a look of puzzlement, and she could tell by the way Shadow-Weaver had asked, that she wore a smirk beneath her mask. 

“How does it feel to have lost the person you care so deeply for?” She circled her former protégé, “To watch her slip down a path of irreversible destruction... have her become your greatest enemy?” 

“She isn't,” Adora snarled, jutting her head out towards Shadow-Weaver in an act of defiance. 

“Is that so?” The sorceress floated while Adora writhed in her restraints. “We always knew you loved her; you know.” 

Adora's face grew hot under her glare from the overwhelming embarrassment of her feelings be thrown into her face like this. 

“Would someone who loves you have done this?” She asked, knowingly tracing a hand down the length of her back along where Catra’s claws would’ve scarred her from a previous battle, and Adora couldn't help the strange part of her that wishes they would have. 

“She didn't mean it.” 

“And you truly believe that? You think she didn't want to mark you, didn’t intend to hurt you for what you've done? She's retaliating in the only way she knows, with violence.” 

“You'll pay for this, and for what you've done to her.” The pain in Adora’s shoulders was starting to become overly bothersome and affecting her tone. “Is that what this is really all about, _Catra_?” 

“Using your intuition I see, I am impressed. But no, I won't ‘pay'for anything… you however, have a few fees to be paid.” Shadow-Weaver summoned shadows in her hand before growing closer to her prisoner. 

“Get on with it. I don’t want to play these mind games with you anymore.” The blonde eyed the demonic shadows that slithered around the sorceress’s hand.

“Tell me what you’ve done, and this may not have to hurt as much. You must know I don't take pleasure from this Adora.” 

“Oh please,” Adora scoffed and rolled her eyes. In the dim lighting, she had hoped that maybe the sorceress didn’t see the nearly effortless gesture, but she should’ve known by now that nothing goes unseen by her_. _

“Must I treat you like a child and tell you what you've done wrong, or can you manage yourself?” 

Adora felt a tendril begin to slither up one of her chained legs in warning. She shuddered under the feeling, and in that moment, she mentally prepared for what she knew was about to be served to her. 

“I did_ nothing _wrong.” 

“One last chance. I'm being generous.” 

Another shadow started its crawl up her other leg, and caused her heart to race in her chest and sweat to bead on her forehead. No matter how times she's witnessed this happening to another, or has felt it firsthand, it never became easier to endure. She watched the sorceress’s fist tighten within the shadows surrounding it before answering her sternly. 

“No.” 

She tensed every muscle within her preparation, her defiant gaze never leaving the older woman's in pursuing the fact that she wasn’t afraid. But, the shock she prepared for never came, instead, Shadow-Weaver began to laugh. 

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Adora furrowed her brows and she shuddered, sensing another cold tendril crawling up her other leg.

“You think I'm going to let you off that easily?” Shadow-Weaver's voice wet with disdain, “Catra was right, you are naïve. You are going to tell me what you've done,” She loomed in, “Whether you willingly admit it, or I have to pry it from your pathetic, frail lips.” 

Adora heard the air in the room around them begin to crackle as Shadow-Weavers tone changed, and darkness clouded what little light there was. 

“You sheep. You think you can love someone so incapable of showing the smallest amount of care? I thought I raised you to be smarter than this, Adora.” 

“You did_ nothing _but tear me away from everything that resembled any type of sincerity. You're a cold, weak-minded—" 

Electricity crackled on the floor beneath her and she was able to steal one glance at it before it jolted up through the chains and tendrils holding her still, and directly into her body. It slammed into her like twenty shock batons at once, causing her to throw her head back and yowl in agony as the electricity rebounded throughout every inch of her, making her head pound even harder and zapping away any other words she intended to say. 

“Foolish,” The sorceress spit, “The rebellion has tainted you more than I had originally thought.” With a snap of her fingers, Adora's body fell limp, breathing heavily as her chin met her breast bone. “I will not allow you to taint the Force Captain with the same_ disease_ they have festered into you.” 

“Catra…” Adora regained her bearings, “Is a good person. It’s all because of you, that she's this way.” 

“And I did a most wonderful job, didn't I?” 

The sorceress sounded so awfully smug Adora could taste it. She reeled back and screamed in lunging towards the woman as best she could, wishing she could bust out and grab her by the throat and never let go. 

“I really do appreciate your enthusiasm dear, but you should save your energy. We've only just begun.” 

Adora glared from beneath her brow, her body still twitching from the electrical currents bouncing through her nerve endings and jolting the heartbeats into her head, causing the pain that was already unbearable to worsen. 

“You see, I need to fix this little problem, stomp it out, shall you say. I _know_ what happened between you and Catra in the Woods.” 

Adora's heart sunk. 

“It's pathetic. You’re like her lost puppy. No matter how many times you're reprimanded,” Adora felt a breeze beside her ear, “You keep going back and begging for more.” 

_ I'm not a lost puppy_, she ground her teeth. 

“Catra's strict loyalty and dedication can't be swayed, so why do you bother in trying?” Asked Shadow-Weaver, in tipping the her chin up to see her blood shot eyes. “Do you think your love for her is enough to make her change her ways? Look at what that's done for you in the past.” 

“She hates you,” Adora growled, “This isn't what she wants. You're wrong.” She blinked, trying to clear the white spots that dotted her vision before looking down to see the tentacles still raveled up her thighs. 

The sorceress's eyes remained fixated on the prisoner. “You truly believe that?” She floated away from Adora, her hands properly folded behind her back. “Catra craves power, with a raw, visceral need like the animal she is. And by any means, she will try to attain it.” 

The hairs on Adora's neck stood on end as she was forced to listen to the nonsense that spewed from the witch's mouth. Nothing ever angered her more than when someone referred to Catra as an ‘animal'. 

“What makes you believe that you’re no different than any other pawn on her board? That your affections for her are nothing more than a tool she can use against you, to tear you apart?” 

“Because I knowher, and I know that she cares.” Adora weakly raised her head to see Shadow-Weaver's back. 

“Is that so. Does capturing you and taking you away from the Rebellion you so _c__hose_ to go with, leave her behind for, considered caring?” She slowly started back. “What about locking you in a cage to sleep every night? And let’s not forget, controlling you and your alter-ego into doing her every dastardly whim? Is that caring to you, Adora?” 

Every question sounded nothing more than that of nails on a chalkboard. With all of the events compiled together, it sounded horrific, but Catra cared… didn’t she? 

“She doesn't mean it. She’s doing what she has to because of _you.” _

Adora watched Shadow-Weaver slowly approach her, and felt her carefully place her hands on either side of her head. She was too weak to shake free, her muscles virtually locked taut from the electricity left inside her.

“No, you can’t—this, it's not—” Adora nearly pleaded as she wrenched her eyes shut.

“What's the matter?” The sorceress cooed while pulling her face towards her, “You wouldn't mind seeing all those memories again, would you? It seems as if you need some reminders of what actually happened.”

“Stop it,” Even the light pressure of her hands grabbing her head was enough to exemplify her pain to new levels. “NO!” Adora shouted.

“Perhaps you'd like to see Catra’s face from yesterday, in the clearing and on her knees before you. Or maybe, more of the happier memories you two shared from before you left. I'm sure you think of those quite often, don't you?”

“You're a monster.”

“I'm only doing what needs to be done, dear. Besides, this will benefit for the both of us.” 

The blonde could feel the magic charging up on either sides of her head, and even now she felt tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. The tendrils on her legs tightened, and she felt more begin to slither down her arms to hold her as still as possible.

“You can't do this,” Adora's voice fell weak, and she was already fighting to keep her eyes from rolling back into her head with the magic starting to fester inside her mind.

“I do look forward to breaking that last bit of spirit Catra left for me to take away from you, Adora.”

Shadow-Weaver’s voice faded as Adora felt electricity pricking into her nerve endings, coaxing her deeper into her own head.

“I—y-you have too…_no_…”

“You'll be seeing things my way soon enough.”

* * *

Dusk had merely fallen over the rooftops of the Fright Zone and Catra was hustling to her room, much quicker than she would’ve liked to admit. With no sign of Adora, her day seemed to drag along, filled with meetings and trainings like any other normal day would include. She tried everything in attempts to think of anyone but Adora, but it proved impossible, even now at nightfall. The day was overly taxing, and all she wanted was her bed, that would hopefully slow her racing mind. 

She deftly punched her code in the door, giving one last sigh as she prepared to relax for the night. But what she opened her door to, was definitely not what she had been expecting. 

Adora sat where she had left her the previous night, head hung between her bent knees and visibly shaking. She didn’t seem to hear her enter, and for a moment, Catra contemplated darting directly back out, and down to Shadow-Weaver and giving her a new scar on her face until— 

“Go away! Haven’t you done enough already, I told you I—" 

“Hey hey, it’s just me,” Catra consoled her in attempts to quiet her, “You’re okay, don’t worry.” She quickly rummaged through her dresser and fished out the keys to her cell before slowly approaching the lock. 

“No, don’t!” Adora yelled and hooked her foot around a bar so the door couldn't open, even if it was unlocked. 

“What happened?” Catra tugged her foot free of the cage, “What did she do to you?” 

Up close, Catra couldn't see any noticeable injuries, except for the incessant shivering and shaking which she assumed was from fear. Shadow-Weaver was not a person to be taken lightly, that even Adora, her former favorite, knew to fear her very presence. 

"_You _did this,” Adora looked up to make direct eye contact with her, her eyes burning into Catra’s. “You told them, didn’t you? How stupid of me.” 

Catra braced her hands against the cage and moved as close to her as she could without actually touching, her tail stilled behind her. “What are you talking about?” 

The blonde huffed and reverted her gaze between her legs. 

“Adora, you need to calm down. I didn’t know where you were all day or I would have—” 

“Yeah, you would’ve came and helped. She told me you’d say that.” 

Catra took a step back to collect her head. After the day she's had and with her exhaustion visibly apparent, she wasn’t ready for this—for her—to greet her this way in the one and only place she found a sliver of comfort. 

“Adora,” She earnestly said, “I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about, please, let me—” 

“Help? _Help me? _If it wasn’t for you and your help, I would’ve never been here in the first place. I would’ve been _fine_, and I wouldn’t have been hurt, beaten, tortured, controlled, this—it’s _all _your fault!” 

Catra’s heart visibly shattered in her eyes. “Adora, I...” 

“It was always just a game to you... wasn’t it.” The blonde’s head fell lower between her legs, and Catra’s perked ears could hear the distinct _tink _of a teardrop hit the dusty metal floor as she found purchase on her bed. 

“You hate me.” Adora said. 

“No, I don’t.” Catra’s voice was as shaky as the finger pointing at her. “Listen to me, Adora. What she told you, it isn’t the truth. You always told me that, remember?” 

“Shadow-Weaver is_ always _right.” 

Catra froze. 

“I loved you, and you knew.” 

Adora kept her face to the floor while Catra remained silent, looking at her own reflection in the mirror and specifically staring at the crystal attached to her hip, and the Force Captain badge adorning her chest. 

“You only used my heart as a tool for you to get what you wanted.” 

“Adora, you have _no _clue what you're saying. That isn't true and you know it. You're being delirious.” The Force Captain could feel tears welling in her eyes. 

“No…” Adora's voice deepened, and Catra ripped her gaze away from the mirror the second she saw a sparkle of red from the corner of her eye. “You are, kitten.” 

Faster than she could blink, Adora slammed the locked door of her cage open with inhuman speed and stopped mere centimeters from Catra, eyes glowing that beastly red and veins pulsing beneath her skin. The blonde sniffed over Catra, who was now the one shaking incessantly. She wasn’t She-Ra, but she definitely wasn’t Adora. 

“Adora…” Catra was breathless as she took a few steps back, her calves knocking the edge of the bed as she fell back onto it. Adora kept her proximity, eyeing the crystal on her hip as she stepped forward onto the blush black rug at the foot of the bed to tower over her. 

“You _need _to relax,” She whimpered and the blonde's eyes left the crystal to focus directly to her face. “I didn't tell her anything. Whatever she told you, was a _lie_, all of it.” She held a hand out towards her, slowly sitting up and moving closer to her. “If you calm down, we can talk about it…” 

Adora's breaths slowed tremendously, and after a few quick blinks, Catra could see a hint of blue. 

“Adora, it’s me. Shadow-Weaver isn't here now.” 

The princess’s voice tripped between her usual and the deep one that had overtaken it.

"C-Catra?” She asked, the fury that plastered her face moments ago slowly began to fade. 

“If you calm down, everything will be fine. I want to talk to you. I want you to be okay.” Catra slowly but bravely took her hand. It was lifeless, every muscle within it limp. 

“Everything will be okay if you just relax.” 

Adora looked deep into those heterochromatic eyes and somehow found herself in them. She stared senselessly until she realized Catra had a hold of her hand, squeezing it and tugging her back into herself.

“You promise?” Adora asked, her voice cracking back one last time. 

Catra stared unyeilding into her for a few lingering moments, her hesitation more than apparent before she choked out an answer. 

“I do.” 

It was almost as if a switch tripped inside of Adora, and her body thusly toppled down onto Catra's and she immediately began to sob. 

“_Shhhhhh__," _Catra enveloped her arms around her, tail coiling over her back and worming around her hip. “It's okay. You're okay now,” She lulled, the blondes heavy head laid on her chest and assuredly hearing her own rushing heartbeat. That could have gone a lot worse than it had. 

“W-What's happening to me?” Adora managed in between sniffles. 

“I don't know, but we'll figure it out, okay?” 

Catra could feel her nod against her chest and then they laid there, for what seemed to be eternities. She rubbed a tender hand across Adora's back, feeling it rise and rattle against her as she cried and muffled herself into the body she clinged too. The sight alone was enough to shatter Catra’s heart all over again. 

She worked at flattening her hair back into her ponytail, and soothingly ran her other free hand up and down Adora’s arm. Now that she could touch, she could feel the raised and burned skin that covered her arms, felt her swollen wrists. She pecked kisses to the top of her messy hair, and whispered reassurances into her open ear, which Catra also took notice to looking burned. 

It made Catra sick to even for a split second imagine what Adora had gone through that day. Their mentor came in her private quarters unbeknownst to her, and took Adora in the middle of the night. How she had gotten her out of the room without a fight and undetected, frightened her to even contemplate. And Adora believed this was her fault; her doing, to cause her all of that pain and suffering. That was made quite apparent, but there she laid, seeking comfort in her arms. 

The blonde continuously sobbed into her chest, and Catra was nearly out of options to console her until the vibrations of Adora’s whimpers hit her chest a little rougher than before. Again, she found it inane to be thinking of their past that was seemingly ages ago and beyond broken, but here Catra was, remembering. 

She inhaled a deep breath before wrapping her arms tightly around her, pulling her closer and bringing her head to rest almost beside her own. On her exhale she rumbled out a low, lengthy purr and this time, felt her own chest rattle against the blondes. Her purr was quiet and only loud enough for anyone as close as Adora to hear. 

It was like giving an infant her binky back; Adora instantly silenced. So Catra chose the only option available to her, and she did it again, and again, and again. Each purr stronger than the last, deeper than the last and with every one, she could hear Adora’s heart slow and notice her shaking ease into more of a shiver, which equally relaxed her own body. 

Adora loved hearing her purr. Catra knew, and Adora used to openly admit it. It was never anything she was ashamed to ask for, in fact, proud of it. The nights she was inconsolably upset, (which as infrequent as they were, still happened) the feline always managed to figure out a way to soothe her. Whether that included toying with her hair until she knocked out, running her claws down her back, or tickling her until her tears were from laughter, there was always one foolproof method. Pulling the blonde into her chest, and rumbling out soft and loving purrs, specially made for her. Adora had grown so familiar to the sound and feel, she even learned to ask Catra for it when she wasn’t particularly upset about anything in general, only that she wanted to hear the most soothing sound she swore she could ever hear. As it turns out, all Catra always had to do for Adora was to be herself. 

After more time passed, Adora fell completely silent, all but the whistle of air coming from her nose. Catra felt the weak grip of a hand crawl to the side of her stomach, giving a pulsing grip as if she wanted her attention but was too weak to speak the words to get it. 

“Yes?” Catra murmured into her ear. 

The blonde lifted her head so that her chin rested on Catra’s chest, and let out a contented sigh. This was the first time that day Catra was really able to study her face, and see the remnants of_ her _abuse. Tears stained her pale cheeks, and blown blood vessels strung across her sclera, indolently accenting her sapphire blues. Her hair remained a mess, no matter how many times Catra had attempted smoothing it down. She knew what happened to her to make her look this way, and she knew about it too well. 

Catra offered her a false smile, well, it was sincere in the sense that she was happy Adora was with her, but words couldn’t begin to describe the deep regret she felt from their current arrangements and what that witch had done to her. Adora knew it, and she offered her the same in return. If they could erase the world, leave everything, _everyone, _behind for each other in this moment, it was unquestionable; neither would hesitate. 

“I’d imagine you’re tired, _hm_?” 

Adora blinked in agreeance, but a frown crossed her lips as well and Catra knew what she was suggesting. 

“You sleep here, okay?” 

Adora shook her head and mumbled something Catra couldn’t understand. 

The Force Captain slowly began to shimmy out from below her, and rolled the blonde over onto her back. She hoisted her from her armpits, lugging her powerless body up to the top of the bed and laying her head on the pillow Catra’s own claimed every night. She then tossed her blue blanket over the shivering body she just aided in soothing before leaning down beside her ear and whispering.

“You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you.” 

Adora’s eyes started to flutter as soon as the blanket hugged her body and Catra had finished her sentence, counting for the first time during her stay that she was granted the luxury of a place to lie her head and a blanket to cover her body. She managed one last plea of a glance to her captor before her eyes rolled back into her head and her body fell fully lax. 

Catra wordlessly understood her, and she wouldn’t allow Adora’s fate to repeat itself. Not a single soul was entering her room that night, not Shadow-Weaver, not anyone, and she would personally see to it. 

She stood for a while, watching Adora. Her eyes fixated the only thing that mattered to her in that moment, arguably the only thing that_ ever _mattered to her, the girl laid in her own bed. The bed that she earned, in a room that she worked fruitlessly for, for years on end, only for it to remain a symbol of her own self destruction. By choosing ruin at every turn, turning a blind eye to nearly every opportunity to redeem her mistakes, and choosing to stay with the Horde, she never felt fully content. And now, Adora laid in the bed Catra had made for her. 

A sudden knock to her door roused her from her stare and she flexed all of her muscles in preparation for the sorceress to dare enter. Claws un-sheathed, she heard another gentle knock tapped on the door and she hissed in warning, beginning to stalk towards the door. 

“_Pssssst_, Catra, Catra!” 

_Fucking gods. _

_“_Scorpia,” Catra spoke through the door, “What the _hell _are you doing out this late?” 

“I was just checking to see if you still wanted to come to movie night with Entrapta and I, she asked me to come check and I—” 

Catra opened her door and let it quickly slide shut behind her, stepping out to speak to the other Force Captain instead of talking through the door like morons. 

“Are you okay?” Scorpia immediately eyed her whole body, “You’re all—” 

The feline held a hand up, “I know. I didn’t realize it was you that’s why—” Catra scratched the base of her neck, “I’ve just had a long day, Scorp.” 

“Well, do you wanna talk about it? I am here for you, you know. You don’t need to keep all of your problems to yourself because... I care about you.” 

Catra scoffed, “You shouldn’t,” And Scorpia tried to object but Catra paused her again. “I’m fine, okay? I’m sure some sleep will fix me right up.” 

Scorpia’s eyes remained honeyed with concern. “Did you at least make it to your meeting on time today? I am _ so _ sorry I held you up and I hope I didn’t get you into trouble or anything... is... is that it?” 

“No, Scorpia.” The meeting Catra so carelessly disregarded after everything that had transpired was brought back into her mind, as if she needed anything else to deal with at this point.

“Everything is fine, okay? Now, go. Enjoy your movie night. I need to go to bed. Some other night,” She said as she turned to key her code into the door. 

“Okay,” Scorpia hesitantly replied, “Get some rest and try to feel better, alright? You’re going to need it.” 

Catra’s eye twitched as she heard Scorpia’s footsteps thud away. 

“If you change your mind, we’ll be up!” She rounded the corner and left Catra’s sight. 

Catra re-entered her room and made sure her door securely shut behind her before leaning back onto it. She immediately checked if Adora was still laid on her bed, and she was, in the exact same position she left her a minute ago. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over to her dresser and began to remove her Force Captain pin, her belts, then her bodysuit. She couldn’t help but allow her eyes to get lost in the reflection in the of Adora sleeping in her own bed, and before she knew it, she mindlessly had herself stripped down to only her undergarments.

She reached down into the bottom drawer, fishing through Adora's things until she pulled out a fresh set of her clothes, along with her stuffed bear. The dumb bear Adora loved, the same one she saved and had hidden, finally had found its purpose. 

She laid her own and Adora's fresh uniforms side by side on her dresser, folding them just perfectly, exactly as Shadow-Weaver drilled into them before she turned around. Adora looked crushed, but this wasn't the first time she's looked this way, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. The sight of her beaten and bruised body was no longer satisfying to Catra, and maybe it never really was. Perhaps she trained herself into pretending that it did; feigning as if her pain and sorrow somehow brought her a weird sense of pleasure. 

Catra gently lifted the blanket up to see Adora's arms crossed over her chest, leaving the perfect space under her chin for her bear. She carefully placed the dirtied plush into the crook of her neck, then covered her with the blanket once more and tucked a few blonde hairs behind her ear. It was an adorable sight to behold and if she acted on instinct, she'd lean in and kiss her forehead, but her instincts didn't count right now.

After Adora looked snuggled in, Catra tip-toed her way over to the lone chair in the corner of her room and she fluffed its cushion before taking her place. Regardless of what she did, nothing could replace the comfort of her own bed, but anything was more suitable than the floor. And sitting there was certainly better than sleeping, to know that Adora would be safe tonight under her protection.

That was her throne for the night, and watching Adora was her duty. Eyes opened, only moving between Adora and the door.

Nothing would get past her, and most importantly, nothing like today would _ever_ happen to Adora again. 


	10. The Evening Before

"Bow, what's the first thing you’re gonna say to her?" Excitement was permeating from Glimmer’s voice, her eyes sparkling as she glanced over her shoulder to see Bow packing his own bag.

The archer boy paused, turned and placed a hand on his hip and couldn't help but chuckle at the princess. "Really, Glim? We're getting ready for a top secret, sure to be action-packed rescue mission and you're thinking about what you’re going to say to her, _ again_? C'mon now."

Glimmer couldn't help but join in his laughter, quickly closing the distance between them to land her elbow into his arm and sending them into deeper bouts of laughter.

The queen had briefed the pair two days ago, outlining all of the details to the plan she devised on infiltrating the Fright Zone and rescuing princess Adora from the Horde’s clutches. Her plan was fool-proof, and with the other princesses on board and on stand-by for assistance, Glimmer was sure nothing could go amiss. 

However, before they were allowed to leave there were preparations to be made at the castle. Defenses needed to be put in place, guards to be trained in a matter of days, among many other countless small yet vitally essential tasks to be prepared for anything, and that now included a possibly feral She-Ra.

It was all a lot to take in the short matter of time they were given, but they had to be ready. That left Bow and Glimmer with the duty of doing what they do best; helping others.

"Hey, save some of the snacks for me alright?" Amidst their playfulness, the princess happened to peek down into Bow's pack to see only two things inside. His tracker pad, alongside nearly all of the snacks her mother had prepared for them to take. “Were you going to take _ all _ of these?”

"I was just…" Bow's sun kissed cheeks flashed a bright red, "Y'know, saving your back the trouble."

"Oh, sure you were," She smirked, leaning down and grabbing some of the goods from his bag. 

Bow watched her and threw his hands in the air as if surrendering. "Hey, I don't want to hear any complaints when your back starts hurting or your bag is," He air quoted, "Too heavy."

Glimmer rolled her eyes in amusement. "As if, loser."

Truthfully, the princess had been on edge ever since her mother and her had their private conversation, so this banter with Bow was quite relieving to say the least. A possible traitor, in Bright Moon? It was an almost unfathomable prospect. Even more unsettling, was her own ignorance to it. Granted she’d been gone for a few days, but how couldn't she have seen something such as this arise? It was quite unlike her or Bow not to sniff out anything shady straight away, but it had happened. 

Though that was the least of her worries, as her mother didn’t link any of the odd happenings to Adora’s predicament, she still caught herself troubled over it. If her mother was sure she had it under control, then Glimmer trusted her reasoning. She didn't have time to waste sitting around and investigating something her mom didn't want her involved in, especially when Adora was trapped somewhere deep inside the Fright Zone.

Queen Angella made her promise up and down, forward and backwards that she wouldn't tell a single soul, not even Bow; the person with whom she shared every aspect of her life with. “He will just worry as much as you,” Queen Angella’s voice echoed in Glimmers mind. It wouldn't be easy to hide something like that from him, but Glimmer knew she must or risk having Bow fall into the same mental trap she had.

"So tell me Glimmer," Bow plopped himself into the plush chair near her couch, "Have you already figured out what _ you _ want to first say to Adora?"

Glimmer threw one last item in her bag before falling back onto her bed with a heave. 

"Well, for starters, I'm going to hug her until she combusts. Scream at her for going alone," She took a deep breath, "And then—"

"_Woah, _slow down. You think we’re going to have all that time in the Fright Zone? Catra’s already captured us at this point." Bow cocked a grin. 

"No, genius," The princess flicked her hand dismissively. "Then I'm going to ask her what was happening to She-Ra."

"I think that's where we should start," Concurred Bow with a raised eyebrow.

The duo hadn't much spoken of the sinister form of She-Ra they’d witnessed, the one with crimson eyes and pulsating veins. It was almost too unnerving for either of them to speak of, but seeing that monster morph back into the familiar Adora they knew and loved seemed to be a reassurance to them both, thus quelling further discussion on the matter. Really, their first and only goal was Adora’s safety. She-Ra and the rest could come later.

"I've never seen She-Ra look so angry and… _ different_, before," Glimmer said. "There was that time at Dryl where she got sick but this… this was nothing like that. It didn’t even seem like she knew where she was or much less who she was."

"I know," Bow shook his head, "I thought the same thing. And Catra, she had that First One’s tech on her hip and when we were about to get close she held it up, but, why?"

"Well, whatever it is, it has to be what's effecting She-Ra and making her look all—"

"Evil?" Bow finished her sentence with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, seems fitting enough."

"So that leaves us with somewhat of a crossroads. We have our plan to get to Adora, but now this." Bow stroked his chin. "Catra will surely have the tech in her possession, and Adora probably won't be with her at the time we go in. In that case, do we hold out on grabbing the crystal and go straight for Adora, or do we deal with the tech first?"

"We have to get Adora first, no questions." Glimmer answered and she couldn't have sounded more sure of herself. "Once we get her away from it, maybe she'll be okay."

The archer's face twisted and he tented his hands on his forehead, "Glimmer, we can't be taking chances. We don't have very much room for a maybe, and especially not when the stakes are this high."

"Look, I know she'll be okay. We'll go for the crystal second, maybe—uh… snag it from Catra while she's asleep?"

That made Bow laugh even harder than before. "You're making this sound _real _ easy Glimmer."

"That’s because it’s going to be. Now that we have a plan and we're prepared, even without She-Ra, we can do this. If we remain positive, we can handle anything.” Glimmer’s focus was as sharp as the tips of Bow’s arrows. “This time we’re not leaving Adora behind, no matter what."

Bow since got up from the chair he'd been lounging in and made his way over to the sparkly princess, lifting her from her bed and into his embrace. "That's my girl!" He sang as he spun the two around like they were ballroom dancing, creating a whirlwind of air in her spacious room and sending some of the briefing papers she had laid on her chair flying to the floor.

"Hey, knock it off!" Glimmer found herself laughing as she balled her hands into fists and pounded them into his shoulder blades, trying to find a release switch on the grizzly bear that had a hold of her.

Bow laughed too, quite unbothered at Glimmer's soft blows to his back. "Looks like you need to work up some of that strength _before, __we,_ _go_!" He enunciated each word with the of swinging her body, and on the word ‘go’ he tossed her back onto her bed, still a giggling mess.

"You're such a goofball, _ UGH!" _ The princess propped herself on her elbows, and couldn't help but marvel at her best friend standing at the edge of her bed. "What do you say we go help the guards outside for a bit? I’m over this whole packing and preparing thing." 

"I thought you’d never ask. Let's go," Bow smiled, extending his hand out to his princess.

* * *

The blonde-haired girl stood alone before the Force Captain, head bowed in her presence under the prying eyes of the Horde leaders in the training room.

“One more time,” The feline whispered, audible only for Adora to hear. She received a slight nod of acknowledgement from the Horde captive and it made her feel a small ounce of warmth that it seemed as if Adora was instilling trust in her and that statement.

Catra held the key to Adora’s alter ego before her, brandishing the blade and admiring its corrupted beauty before she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," Were Catra’s final words to Adora before she thrust the sword of protection into her shaky grasp and watched as her best friend transformed before her eyes. After all this time and the innumerable transformations she’s undergone, Catra would’ve thought she’d grow accustomed to the sight by now but that certainly wasn’t the case.

The blonde’s hand gripped the weapon tightly before she fell to one knee and a bright light surrounded her body, only for She-Ra to shift back out of the light and growl as she finished her transformation. She stood tall, even glancing down and smirking at her commander as she fully evolved into the warrior princess only Catra herself could still easily see Adora though. Blonde hair cascaded over her broad shoulders and down to the lower half of her back, and those steely crimson eyes burned directly through the Force Captain. There was no hiding Catra’s disdain for the warrior in front of her, in spite of the fact that they were under critical supervision.

"Excellent," Hordak's voice echoed throughout the training room. "Begin when you are ready and then proceed up to us once you’ve commenced, Force Captain."

His voice was enough to make any other cadet shiver in their boots, but not Catra. Instead Catra cringed at the sound of his voice, and even dared glaring out of the corner of her eye to the leaders positioned above them. After she had taken another deep breath and settled her nerves, her vision and focus was situated back onto the super-weapon that stood before her. She-Ra patiently awaited her orders, sedentary on one knee and her head tucked with a forearm resting on the hilt of the corrupted Sword of Protection.

"Adora," The Force Captain addressed her. Truth be told, she also never had grown familiar with calling this thing, this _ princess_, by that name. "Just like we've practiced, okay?" 

Catra snapped her fingers to commence a simulation, one that they've ran through tirelessly and She-Ra looked up to her with those menacing, expectant eyes, and giving her a well practiced nod before standing.

"Good."

Bot's constructed behind them, trees manifested from the floor and the lights dimmed all the same as every other occurrence the two found themselves standing in this room. The princess stood with her sword readied and her breathing growing heavier, scanning her newly set-up surroundings as well as the bots that were finishing their development around them.

"You know the drill," Catra motioned a clawed hand, "Do your worst, and stop when I say." The Force Captain turned her back immediately upon finishing her instruction, pacing away to join her leaders in the observation room. Her tail remained still behind her, that dark hair slicked to perfection and mask properly situated. Today was the last day for any kind of training exercises, and Hordak and Shadow-Weaver insisted upon sitting in and observing the pair one final time, so she decidedly put on her best.

The elevator ride to the observatory room seemed eternal. Through the dense metal walls, Catra could hear the raucous of bots being smashed to pieces by She-Ra's sheer wrath until she finally reached the top and all fell silent but the humming mechanisms from the equipment in the room. The door slowly slid open with a high pitched squeak and breaking the serenity of the white noise, enough to make Catra pin her ears to her head. Then she could see the backs of her two bosses, standing near the glass and watching the chaos ensuing below.

"Catra, my dear. Come, sit." Shadow-Weaver turned around to acknowledge her and patted the back of a sumptuous chair that sat on a platform between her and Hordak, overlooking the training room.

This was the first time Catra's been with Shadow-Weaver since Adora's return to her the other evening, and every nerve inside her buzzed with the intent of slaughtering the woman for what she could still only imagine she did to Adora. But using her newly practiced self control, she obeyed the sorceress' request and awkwardly placed herself into the chair between the two.

"Isn't this remarkable, Force Captain? The Rebellion will be destroyed once and for all, and it seems as if credit is to be given to you and your assistant here." Said Hordak, with a motion of his hand. Below them, She-Ra flawlessly, relentlessly, and precisely sabotaged every bot that came within ten feet of her powerful frame.

"Yeah, it is." Catra mumbled, and she needn't look up to know the two of them turned to glimpse down at her. Her ears flicked, sensing their bodies shift when she crossed her arms and reclined herself back, disinterested in the display She-Ra was putting on.

"What's the matter Catra, _ hm_?" Shadow-Weaver's repulsive hand found it's way woven into her mane, scratching into her scalp and smoothing through her hair in what was meant to be a show of affection and care, but only held effects of the direct opposite. "You seem out of it today. Bothered, perhaps. Is everything alright?"

"Yes—yeah, everything's great." 

Shadow-Weaver's hand hesitated for a moment, then resumed its leisurely pull through her mane.

"You know that if you have any concerns, we can help you."

Chalk this up as the most unpleasant intervention Catra's ever had, if she's ever had one at all.

"No matter, your attitude tomorrow will be better." Hordak continued where Shadow-Weaver left off. "It will be remembered as one of the greatest triumphs for the Horde, with you and Adora leading the way and presiding over it all."

"As things were always meant to be," Added the sorceress.

The Force Captain still couldn't bear to lay her eyes on the super-weapon underneath them as the two continued to speak on both sides of her, evidently unable to take their malicious eyes away from the destruction.

"By the looks of things, I assume you two are ready?" Asked Hordak as he took a step closer towards the sizable window.

"I guess as ready as we can get," Catra sneered and crossed her legs. In doing so, she realized how sour her tone was and immediately regretted it, biting her tongue upon hearing how the Lord addressed his next question.

"That was a yes or a no question, Force Captain." Hordak glared over his shoulder.

Shadow-Weaver's hand withdrew from her hair completely, and despite the growing pit she felt in her stomach from the turn their conversation took, she was grateful to be rid of her touch.

"Yes, Lord Hordak." Catra’s answer sounded consonant with how a Force Captain should properly address their superior.

A cruel smile worked its way onto his lips outside of the feline's vision, and the sorceress looked to him knowingly with an equal smirk probable on her face just beneath her mask. "We're proud of you Catra," She said, "Your recent performances have been nothing short of excellence."

Given the praise she'd always desired to hear had Catra’s heart fluttering in her chest, and even though she knew it came from a place of cruelty she couldn't help but feel the warm buzz from being told she's doing a good job. Because in the beginning, she thought she was too.

"I agree, Shadow-Weaver. Although there is no such thing as excellence, there is always room for improvement. Your successes as of late have been utmost commendable, Force Captain."

_ Of course, _Catra thought as she rolled her eyes. But now, praise didn't matter. Not at the expense of Adora. Nothing could ever be of worthy expense when it came to the human who knew her best.

“As for preparations, the two of you couldn’t appear more up to the task. You may stop her, Catra,” Shadow-Weaver placed the training room microphone into the feline's lap as Hordak powered down the simulation.

“Adora, stop,” Catra's voice played over the loudspeakers, and the warrior finished ripping her sword from the final bot she destroyed before relaxing to stand at attention to the three standing above her. “Drop your sword, and wait for me to come down.”

Hordak smiled at how obediently the princess listened to his Force Captain. “You have the rest of the day to do as you please. Enjoy it, and spend your time wisely. After tomorrow, meet with us once things are cleaned up in Bright Moon. We will be waiting for you.”

“Yes sir.” Catra stood and walked to the glass, grimacing at Adora standing alone in the training room and looking up for her.

“Good day Catra, and remember. For the Horde,” He raised a clenched fist as he and Shadow-Weaver made their way towards the elevator and stepped inside, leaving her to the rest of her day.

Catra gripped the railing by the window and watched her claws unsheathe involuntarily. She gnawed at her cheek for a few moments almost to the point of bleeding, before she let go and walked to call the elevator for herself.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Adora asked the feline. The pair sat in her grand quarters, with Adora stuffed in her usual confinement as Catra sat at the edge of her bed, her legs dangling over the edge and slightly swaying back and forth.

"I… I don't know. I just can't let them hurt you anymore."

Dark circles decorated the space beneath Adora's eyes, and just by simply glancing at her anyone could tell she was completely spent. Equally comparable to Catra, whose hair was left unkempt and her uniform nothing short of being out of accordance with Horde officer standards. But here Adora sat, willingly spending the time she _ could _be, _s__hould _be resting, awake and talking to Catra.

The princess averted her gaze to the floor, a sigh slipping past her lips as she found herself at a loss with what to do or what to say. Her time spent with Shadow-Weaver was fresh in her mind, and she hasn't been able to sleep much other than that first night in Catra's bed due to her pure exhaustion and frailty. Honestly, she wasn’t sure if she'd ever be over that encounter.

"You really didn't tell them... about us, did you?" Adora asked after a few moments of silence.

"No Adora, of course not. Why would I have told Shadow-Weaver I was being so, I don’t know… weak?” She replied, sounding offended that Adora even asked that.

Despite the blonde not directly facing her, she could see the frown that played on her face and she immediately regretted her choice of words. “No that’s not what I—I’m sorry,” Catra tried to place a bandage over another wound she'd created. 

“I’m losing my mind Catra. Half the time I can’t think straight and it’s like there's something constantly clawing in the back of my head and it won't stop I know what I did last night, and I was aware of what I was doing the whole time but I couldn’t stop myself straight away. I knew I wasn’t going to hurt you, but it was bizarre beyond words. It felt like I was trying to protect you in some weird way, I don’t know. It’s hard to explain.”

“You scared the ever-loving shit out of me is what you did. I thought you were about to rip my throat out. Your eyes and your veins... I don’t know if I said something that set you off, or if we have Weaver to thank for that.”

Adora scoffed. “Whatever it is, it’s gotten worse. I can't even trust myself at this point, that’s why I wanted you to lock me in here.” She jangled the door of her cage, reassuring herself that she was securely imprisoned. “When I was with Shadow-Weaver, and I know you're going to tell me this sounds crazy, but it faded somehow, the voices. I don’t know if it’s because that thing,” Adora motioned to the corrupted crystal sitting on Catra’s dresser, “Wasn’t near me, or what the reasoning behind that was."

Catra sighed, “Listen. I have a plan, but you’re going to have to trust me.”

“Whether or not I want to, I don’t have much of a choice.” Adora was curt. “You have all of the control. I can’t do anything on my own without you having a say, so whatever you choose to do has to be fine with me.”

Now Catra was starting to sulk, staring off to the floor as her tail moved to coil around her waist, putting her apprehension on display. “Adora, it’s not that… I just can’t afford the risks in telling you.” Catra could hear the blonde shift towards her, looking at her with her head tilted in question.

“Not whenever Shadow-Weaver could dig inside your head and pull it out of you. That would ruin everything, and we only get one chance at this. I need you to trust me.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Adora shrugged, “It’s just… well. You wouldn’t understand.”

Catra nodded. “No, I do. And look,” Suddenly the Force Captain found her mouth as dry as the Fright Zone in the dead heat of summer, and as if every molecule of air between them was static charged. “I know we didn’t really get the chance to talk about _ it_, but… can we? I mean,” Catra stuttered, “Do you want to? I know what it's like and that always used too—”

“Make you feel better?”

“Yeah,” Catra breathed, finally meeting Adora’s eyes. “I know this is my fault. I was careless, stupid, and made terrible decisions but you have to understand, I’d never wish that on anyone.”

Their voices were nothing more than a whisper, for fear of anyone or any_t__hing _ overhearing them.

“I mean, what else do I have left to lose,” Adora feigned laughter. “Right?”

“Adora—"

“She told me it was you,” Adora started. “That you wanted that, that you were responsible. The way she said it and under everything else, I found myself believing in it no matter how hard I tried fighting it.”

“Yeah,” Catra agreed, “It’s like that.”

“Hordak was there too.”

“_What_?” Catra knitted her brow.

“He left shortly after I woke up, but he was there. He talked to me too, even told Shadow-Weaver to not get too carried away,” Adora huffed, “As if that would mean anything to her anyways.”

This was news to the feline. She leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees and blinked a few times to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. “What did he have to say?”

“I guess he was just there for reinforcement. Getting the point across, seemed like. It didn’t scare me though. Well, I guess it did but my situation wasn’t exactly ideal.” 

“It never is,” Said Catra.

“I couldn’t move. I could talk, luckily, but I might as well not have said anything. It seemed like anything I said only made things worse.”

The feline shook her head and pinched her nose, silently signaling Adora to continue.

“The electricity, her shadows, my own helplessness… I didn’t think I would make it through, but she made sure I did. And then once she had me weak enough,” Adora gulped, and Catra’s eyes clenched shut at knowing what came next.

“She got inside my head. Made me relive _ everything, _and she was there to see it all. Even things she shouldn’t have seen, she pulled them out and dragged me to them, making every emotion fresh inside my mind. Pretty much all of it involved you, which was no surprise to me and surely not to you.” The blonde absentmindedly rubbed her arm. “She showed me us, the times when we were young kids, others when we got older and kicked butt together in training. Plus plenty of other happier moments before I defected. She even reminded me of a few of the times you bested me in sparring and knocked me flat on my back.”

“Yeah,” Catra half smiled, “That was fun, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, those were great.” Adora agreed. “But then came the bad.”

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, Adora. I know what it’s like.” Catra wasn’t lying, she knew how awful Shadow-Weavers mind games could get and she herself wasn’t exactly sure she wanted to hear about what the sorceress had put her through. But if Adora wanted to talk about it, she would listen.

“You know, what stood out to me the most was seeing you the night after the battle. That’s where it all started to go wrong.” Adora tucked her knees into her chest and rested her chin on them.

“Which one?”

“The first time you saw me as She-Ra, at Thaymor. Whenever it was only you who knew that I was that princess. I saw everything after you turned your back on me and ran through that smoke, and that’s what’s hitting me the hardest.”

Catra remained silent, because she remembered that night with crystal cut clarity.

“I don’t blame you for any of what you’ve done, not after what I’ve seen. You were right, and this is all my fault. If I wouldn’t have left...”

“Adora no." Catra stopped her. "This is what she wants you to think. You can’t let that get you down because that would mean letting her win. And besides, you can’t think of the ‘what if’s’, I’ve already learned that lesson and you don’t need to too.”

“You’re right,” Adora admitted, “But seeing you after that and reliving everything since then for a second time, I think I understand why you've done what you have. I truly had _ no _ idea.” She locked eyes with the Force Captain, only to see her lip twitching the slightest bit.

Catra let Adora’s thoughts linger between them for a while before she found words to say. “It doesn’t matter what happened to me after you left, and it is not your fault. I should’ve listened to you and came with you, but I was so blinded by my own agony and pure jealousy that I was too prideful to admit that you made the right decision, and with Shadow-Weaver breathing down my neck to get you back I couldn’t—"

“I know, and I’m sorry. Out of all the times I couldn’t lose my mind and go berserk,” Adora grabbed her head, “It had to be then.”

“We’ll fix this okay?” Catra asked, standing and taking a few cautious steps towards Adora.

“Yeah.” Adora answered.

“Together?”

Adora reached around and pulled her hair out of it’s ponytail prison, sending her dirtied hair to lay across her shoulders. “Sure. Listen, Catra, I’m sorry for bringing it up. I shouldn’t have even told you because it doesn’t matter right now and it could’ve waited. What matters now is what you have planned for tomorrow and that’s what your focus needs to be on, not me.”

“It does matter, and I—" Catra’s sentence was interrupted as they turned their heads hearing a light _ tck tck tck tck, tck tck _ coming from her door. _ What now, _she thought with an exasperated roll of her eyes as she started over towards her door. “Hold that thought princess,” Catra held up a finger to Adora as she slid her door open and stepped outside.

“What do you—” Catra froze. “S-Shadow-Weaver,” The Force Captain snapped to attention and saluted her superior, going ram-rod straight as the taller woman towered over her directly outside her personal quarters and catching her quite off guard. For once, Catra found herself wishing it were only Scorpia and Entrapta there to annoy the shit out of her.

“Good evening, Catra. Walk with me, would you?”

“Yes, Shadow-Weaver.” Catra made sure her door was sealed shut and she quickly smoothed down her hair and adjusted herself before catching up and following the floating sorceress up the hallway.

“I’m sorry for the late intrusion, I know you’re trying to get some rest for your big day tomorrow. I just wanted to have word with you.” Shadow-Weaver held her hands tented together in front of her as the pair traversed further up the hall.

Thousands of thoughts raced through Catra’s mind, and the fact that they just so happened to have started down the hallway with the quickest route to the Black Garnet chamber served as a swift reminder of what could easily become of this. One mis-step, and she could find herself in the same situation Adora was recently in.

“That's no problem at all Shadow-Weaver.” Catra reassured her, trying her best to sound fearless and hoping for the sake of Etheria that Shadow-Weaver wasn’t just listening in on her and Adora.

“I was thinking and discussing things over with Lord Hordak this afternoon, after our sit in with you and Adora today,” She began. The pair passed by window after window overlooking the Fright Zone, as Catra’s room was located in the tallest, most prestigious (if it could even be considered that) building in the whole province. “We were speaking of your arrangements with the princess after this is all over with and the Horde rules Etheria.”

Catra’s attention was caught, and she felt her body relax the slightest bit as this didn’t seem to be the punishment she was anticipating. Shadow-Weaver walked them over and stopped to look out the centermost window in the buildings wing, motioning for Catra to stand beside her.

“We want you to be happy, after everything you have done for the Horde. And if that means keeping Adora around as yours, then we are okay with that.”

Catra couldn’t believe what she was hearing, and her ears perked.

“She would be granted the freedom to do anything under what you see fit, and we would allow the two of you to do as you please. You would be above your squadron and be honorably relieved of your title as Force Captain. You and Adora could sit back, watch the rest unfold. We both know you’ve earned that, and that is what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Catra sighed and smiled at how unbelievable this conversation was. This whole day had to be nothing but a figment of her imagination.

“You’ve done outstanding, and you deserve to be treated as such. As long as you are successful tomorrow, I see no qualms with that and neither does the Lord.”

“I—thank you, Shadow-Weaver.” It was apparent Catra was somewhat shocked at the prospect.

“How have these past two days been? Is Adora still falling ill at random?”

“No, I think she’s getting better.” Catra blatantly lied. “I think she was just having headaches or something,” She tried brushing off the subject.

“I was looking into it, you know.” Shadow-Weaver turned to her. “I think I’ve figured out a way to heal the corruption that’s seeped past it’s usual hold, and it would be of utmost benefit to Adora to have that remedied.”

“You have?”

“Indeed,” Shadow-Weaver started down the dimly lit hall again, back towards Catra’s quarters and the Force Captain followed suit. “After everything is said and done tomorrow, you can bring her back to me and I can get underway with my work. It may take her out for a few days, that is why I can’t do it beforehand, but it will be overly beneficial. After the battle is won, you have my word and I will work my magic. Besides, it was Lord Hordaks order afterall.”

“Uh—thank you, Shadow-Weaver,” Catra looked up to her. “But will this, I don’t know…hurt Adora? I just don’t know that after the battle if she’ll feel up to something like that.”

The sorceress chuckled. “Oh Catra,” She placed a hand on her shoulder, “Adora will be feeling much better the moment my work is done, I can assure you that. That is nothing to be concerned of.”

Only a few more steps until they were back outside of her room.

“Get some rest, dear. You’re going to need it.” Shadow-Weaver removed her hand, and her voice never sounded more pleasant. “Do not disappoint me, Catra. Meet me in my chambers tomorrow after the day is done.” With that she floated away, only to vanish from sight and blend into the shadows of the hallway, leaving Catra standing outside of her room alone and her jaw dropped nearly to the floor.

The Force Captain quickly keyed her combination into the door panel and slipped inside, not even giving the door a chance to fully open. “Adora, Adora!” She hissed, “You’ll never guess what—”

Adora’s form was slumped over and leaning on one shoulder, clearly fast asleep. There was nothing to be seen or heard from her but a soft whistle of air coming from her nose.

“Shadow-Weaver told, me…” Catra’s voice died out the second she saw her, and she was yet again reminded of the harsh realities that they were living in. _ Of course you’re asleep_, she said to herself, _ of course. Because why could anything go my way for once. _Catra threw herself onto her bed with a heave, causing the mattress to creak obnoxiously under the sudden shift in weight. She felt herself rapidly approaching the same state as Adora except now, a wildcard has been thrown into her deck. One she could barely believe, but it was there. If it meant healing Adora, fixing whatever corruption she’s caused inside of her, and being relieved of her duties to do as she pleased… it was contemplatable, but so were her other plans. They all had their ups and downs; pros and cons.

She had a lot to think about. In a few hours, it was the day. The day the two of them, the Horde, and the Rebellion would remember forever. One that they’ve both exhaustively been training and planning for what seemed to be an eternity. A day that Catra’s waited for her entire life, and a day that Adora had been dreading for weeks.

Catra had a decision to make, and Adora was going to trust her. It was _ all _ under her control.


	11. A Day to Remember Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while, and this is way overdue. I hope that s5 lived up to everyone's hopes and dreams, & then some!

It was an early, cool moonlit morning as Catra stepped out with her chest puffed to overlook the cragged rock wall that kept the Fright Zone tucked away from the rest of Etheria. Troops, tanks, skiffs, and convoys piled full with supplies marched out below her to begin their journey to Bright Moon. Beside her, stood Adora. A new uniform adorned her body; black combat leggings sculpted her powerful legs, alongside a new pair of mid-calf boots on her feet. The only part of her old uniform that remained was her Horde issued compression long sleeve, freshly covered with a deep crimson jacket, collar popped with a black Horde logo plastered across its backside. 

“This can’t be real.” Adora’s voice hadn’t ever sounded more lifeless.

“You’re not dreaming princess,” Catra said with a tug of the chain connecting the two, “C’mon, let’s get moving.”

* * *

At the head of the pack, Catra and Adora’s skiff led the army with two vessels slightly trailing behind them, and the rest of the army further behind. Catra sat on the back of their skiff, leaving it on autopilot and letting the machine drone onward with Adora collared and sitting directly beside her, not speaking as she was told. The Force Captain held the chain leash in one hand and her tablet in the other as she lazily swiped through its many menus and screens, until she navigated back to the map. By her rough estimate, (and thanks to Entrapta’s new tech) she could see they were nearing a half-days walk to Bright Moon, with a decently sized clearing near some old abandoned ruins within the next mile.

“Round up,” Catra clicked on her comms badge. “We need to refuel and perform engine checks.”

“You’ve got it boss!” Scorpia and Entrapta’s voices chimed back across the comms, spooking both the Force Captain and the princess out of what was the quaint serenity of the droning skiff. Scorpia and Entrapta were appointed as the Force Captain’s second in commands for this mission, per request of Hordak himself, and that left Catra with no choice but to be content with his decision.

Their obnoxious reply caused Catra’s heterochromatic eyes to roll so exaggeratedly that if Adora didn’t know any better, she would’ve thought the Force Captains eyes rolled out of her head and into the Woods nearby. The blonde had to force herself to look away for fear of laughing at such a dramatic display, and with all eyes seemingly glued to them, she couldn’t even risk even a simple smile at her.

The army crawled to a halt as Catra’s commanders barked out her order, tanks and skiffs alike as well as foot-troops stopped and were quite grateful of the break, seeing as the Whispering Woods wasn’t the most forgiving stretch of land to pass through. Catra switched off the autopilot and drove the pair somewhere closer to the edge of the burned village, only to shut down the vehicle completely and park them farther away from the others.

“Stay here Adora. Okay?” Catra pounced off the skiff.

The blonde nodded, not without feeling the sting of her muscles snap tense under Catra’s request.

“I’ll be back, just give me a few minutes.” Catra said as she walked away. 

Adora was left to merely watch as Catra sauntered over to meet with Scorpia and Entrapta, who anxiously awaited their boss. The sway of her tail and the flick of her hips left Adora entranced with her departure, but this was different from the usual admiration she held for her. Catra had a confidence about her that was hard to ignore, a confidence that only served to further confuse her about what exactly Catra was up to.

“How’s everything looking?” The feline crossed her arms when she made it to her commanders, who scrambled to attention before the Force Captain.

“Everything’s looking great boss!” Scorpia exclaimed. “The best we’ve ever been! We’re ready to proceed forward when you are. We’re still waiting on word from some of the foot troops in the back but they’ll get back to us soon, I’m sure of it.”

“Yes!” Entrapta added, squealing at the tablet in her hands. “And fuel consumption on my newly designed tanks is down nearly eighty-five percent! Hordak will be so pleased!”

“Really?!” Scorpia pivoted and lifted the geeky princess to spin the two of them around in celebration.

Catra forced herself to look away and pinched the bridge of her nose because this sort of behavior was moderately tolerable on other days, but today was not one of those days. Not to mention, their dance attracted many of the other cadets and troops' attention directly to the three of them.

“Hey, listen to me.” Catra snapped her fingers, and they failed to turn to her.

“Scorpia,” She growled.

Their excitement proved too loud as they continued spinning around and giggling to one another, unaware of the feline trying to get their attention.

“_Scorpia, Entrapta! _ ” Yelled Catra, “Listen to me, now!”

The pair froze mid swing and Scorpia dropped Entrapta with a small _ thud _ the second she saw how flushed Catra’s face was.

“I-I’m sorry boss, I didn’t mean too—we just—”

“Enough,” Catra held up her hand. “I need you two to stay here.”

“Stay here?” Asked the duo in a confused unison.

The Force Captain inhaled a deep breath and stood as tall her short frame allowed when she addressed them. “Yes, stay here. I’m putting you two in charge of watching over operations while I take Adora and we move ahead to Bright Moon and attempt to settle this ourselves, without getting the rest involved.”

“But I thought—”

“Well, enough thinking. We’re doing this my way. The army is here as a... motivation, for the Queen and the rest of Bright Moon to cooperate. I don’t intend on wasting supplies and troops over something I know She-Ra and I can handle ourselves.”

“You’re going alone?” Scorpia asked full of concern. “I don’t know if I trust Adora alone with you. I know she’s been glitching out lately and—”

“I’ll be fine, Scorpia. Do I make myself clear? Both of you?” Catra padded her foot and her tail lashed behind her.

Entrapta and Scorpia glanced at one another with wide eyes, obviously conflicted over the whole idea. Being in charge of an entire army while Catra went ahead without them was such an out-of-the-blue, unexpected idea that wasn’t even discussed at their battle meetings. They stood in silence, until the tallest of the three made up her mind.

“You’re the boss, wildcat.” Scorpia said. “We’ll make sure everything is in order here while you and Adora go on ahead.”

“Fantastic,” Catra folded her hands behind her back and resumed. “I will keep in contact with you two using our comms,” A clawed finger tapped her Force Captain badge. “And you will let me know if anything needs my attention, correct? Nothing should, but if it happens too, I’ll be available.”

Her second in commands nodded as she strutted back and forth in front of them.

“Excellent. Have the troops set up a temporary camp straight away. I’m going to get Adora and we’re going straight for the Queen.” She turned on her heels to walk away and head towards Adora, but paused upon sensing Scorpia and Entrapta’s eyes glued on her. She turned her cheek to confirm the two were in fact staring at her, with their jaws nearly touching the ground and their expressions unchanged. 

“It’ll be fine, and I’ll be back in no time. I’m trusting you two,” She smiled. “Don’t disappoint me, okay?”

No matter how much Catra whined and groaned over them, she'd always found their company and annoyance to be rather nice at times, welcoming even. The unknown variable of when she’d see them again made her words difficult to deliver, but she was sure she would someday. Whether that was later that day, or eons from now, she would. Because she owed them that.

Scorpia saluted her Force Captain one final time as she trotted away towards her skiff. “You’ve got it boss! We’ll be here for you!”

“Go Catra!” Entrapta sang, “And don’t hesitate to contact me if you can’t figure out how to turn on your tablet display again! Hurry back!”

That stopped Catra dead in her tracks, and she couldn’t help but chuckle. She fought with herself on turning back for just one last remark, but she knew she would’ve said too much. Instead, she laughed to herself and shook her head before continuing onward to meet the blonde princess. 

Every step she took from them felt like twisting another knife in her stomach, but there was no backing out now.

Back at the skiff Adora patiently awaited the Force Captains return, looking around and observing the whole ordeal. The Horde had pulled out all the stops for this occasion with these troops, all of this equipment, and all of it under Catra’s strict command. 

Force Captain Catra observed Adora from afar as she made her way back to their vessel. The way her blonde hair cascaded from her perfect ponytail, how the sunlight lit up and brought out the blue in her wide eyes. That dumb smile too, she was definitely going to miss that.

“Hey, you ready?” Catra’s voice broke Adora’s concentration as she got close rather quickly, almost sending Adora into a panic until she felt the collar around her neck loosen and unlock, followed by a soft whisper on her ear. “Come on, we’re going ahead.”

The blonde leaned back with a perplexed look to lock eyes with Catra. “What?” She asked.

“You think you’re up for a run?” Catra smiled at her.

Adora scoffed. “Are you joking?”

Catra took a step back. “Nope. And if you don’t want to, I can always make you.” She said with a cheeky grin and shrugged her shoulders.

“_Catra_.” 

“_Adora_. Now come on,” Catra extended her hand. “We have business to attend to.”

* * *

“This way Glim,” Bow held out his hand to help the princess across a fallen tree.

“And you’re sure this is the right way? I’ve never been through this part of the Woods before and it's _kind of _ creeping me out.”

Bow scanned their darkening surroundings, and Glimmer wasn’t wrong. This part of the forest couldn’t get more dark and remote, with fauna and wildlife the likes of which neither of them had laid eyes on before. The only inkling of illumination came from his tracker pad, and his eyes pierced through the darkness when he turned to her. “I’m sure. I’m following the direction my pad is taking us, it shouldn’t be like this for much longer.”

“Well, are you sure that thing is right? Could it have made a mistake because this surely—”

Bow stopped and took the princess’s hand. “Glimmer. It’s okay. We knew this wasn’t going to be easy but can we please focus? We’ll be out of here before you know it and I’m right here. We will be okay, I promise.”

“Okay,” Glimmer tightened her grip in Bow's hand. “I trust you.”

“Good. Now, according to my pad—”

Bow’s tracker vibrated in his grasp and he swiftly focused back onto the display as well as the blinking heat signature it detected, slowly moving within a small distance from them.

“Look,” He brought Glimmer close and pointed at the familiar pulse. “Seems as if we may not need to go much farther.”

* * *

“Why couldn’t we have taken the skiff?” Adora asked, and was ignored.

“Okay, so,” The blonde decided to try again after the empty silence of her previous question. “Can you finally tell me what we’re doing and, where are we, anyways?” She ducked beneath some low-hanging brush and lifted some over Catra’s head as the pair traversed deeper into the Woods. The feline blindly pushed forward, completely honed into her tablet and apparently dragging the two of them somewhere.

“If you’d quit asking, we may have been there by now.” Catra stopped and Adora who wasn’t looking ahead of herself, slammed directly into her and caused the feline to take a couple steps forward to catch herself from falling. 

“Ah I’m s—”

“Watch it!” Catra squeaked. “Eyes up, and pick up the pace. This place is really starting to give me the creeps.”

“You’re telling me,” Adora admitted, “I don’t know much about the Woods yet, but Bow and Glimmer never showed me this part.” Around them, the Woods grew more dense, strangling out all sunlight from above them. “Are you sure we need to go this way?”

“_Huh_, of course they didn’t.” Catra narrowed her eyes. “And yes, I’m sure. I know I’ve made some questionable decisions but—”

“Questionable?” Adora interrupted her.

“Okay. After today you’ll think twice about my judgement, I swear.” Catra pressed on, reaching behind herself and grabbing Adora’s wrist to drag her along. “According to this thing if we keep heading north, we’ll come across an abandoned village and then we’ll need to head southwest from there.” The feline released the blonde's wrist now that she was convinced she’s following behind her.

“And as for where we’re going, in case you haven’t figured that out, we’re going to Bright Moon.”

The blonde couldn’t believe her ears. “You can’t be serious,” She said. Do you think they’re going to allow the Horde commander that kidnapped me to just—I don’t know—waltz into the palace with me? It can’t be that simple.” 

The hair on Catra’s neck began to bristle and her ears flattened to her head.

“Yeah, well I have you. They won’t touch me for fear of something happening to their pretty princess, and that’s why I brought these,” Catra reached into the small pouch attached to her belts, to pull out the set of glowing green cuffs Adora remembered all too well. “You’re going to look like my prisoner. Not like this,” Catra motioned a hand up and down her body, “As if I’m serving them back to you on a silver platter. You’re going to have to wear these when we get there and until we get to the Queen.”

“Catra, I don’t understand,” Adora reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to stop. “What are you doing? What are _we _ doing?”

The light shining from Catra’s tablet brightened her mismatched jewels as she twisted to face Adora. “What does it look like? I’m taking you home.” The Force Captain turned and started back on the path but failed to hear Adora’s footsteps following behind her. “Come on. We don’t have time to stand around and I am not asking you again.”

There was still no sound of footsteps behind her.

“Adora, we have to go.” Catra flipped around. “Don’t make me—”

“Are you going back to the Fright Zone?” 

The silence that ensued after that question created such a tension that all Catra needed to do was remove Adora’s sword from her back to splice it.

“Yeah,” Catra sneered, “If I had a death wish that’d be the first place I’d go. No. It doesn’t matter where I’m going, and if you don’t start moving I’m going to—”

“Would you stay with me, in Bright Moon?”

“Again, if I had a death wish, I’d stay there. I won’t be able to ‘stay’ anywhere for a long time.” Catra feigned a chuckle. “Now quit asking stupid questions and lets go,” She paced back and intertwined her hand with Adora’s to pull them both forward. “I would... never be welcomed there anyways.”

“But how can you not be anywhere?” Adora tightened her grip on Catra’s hand. “I can’t let you go alone. We can protect you at Bright Moon and—and you can stay with us, with me. Together.”

“I’ve already made up my mind. There's no going back and I’ve already told you too much.”

“Told me too much? _Too much_? Are you joking?”

Catra felt resistance against her movement forward.

“So you think you’re going to drop me off at Bright Moon and then what? Run off? Say ‘goodbye Adora I don’t know when I’ll see you again’? There’s no way anyone there will let you leave without a fight and you’re not making any sense—”

“It doesn’t have to make sense to you. I’m doing what’s best for you, that’s all you need to know.”

“How do you know what's best for me? I think I’m plenty capable of deciding that for myself.”

Catra ripped her hand from Adora’s and glowered over her shoulder. “Silence, Adora. I’ve had enough of this conversation and you’re not going to change my mind.” The corrupted crystal on Catra’s hip pulsed in the darkness, emitting a dark crimson glow.

Pure contempt colored Adora’s face as her lips were forced shut, unable to plead her case any further. Catra couldn’t bear to listen to something she would likely never be able to accept on her own, much less hearing it come straight from the person she was doing all of this for. The look on the blonde’s face didn’t make her decision any easier because truthfully, she wanted Adora to change her mind. She wanted to hear what was behind those sealed lips, begging to be said.

“I’m sorry,” Catra’s resolve shattered fast, and she turned to Adora and took hold of her hand once more. “I won’t be gone forever. I’ll be back, okay?” She stared at their hands intertwined and caressed her thumb over Adora’s cracked and bruised knuckles, until she heard a quiet sniffle.

She looked up to see tears run down Adora’s cheeks and patter onto her new jacket. Adora didn't take her eyes from Catra, not for a second. Not even to blink.

“Adora,” She frowned and took a step closer. “Don’t cry. You’re not supposed to be sad. You’re going home,” The Force Captain had to look away to ward off her own tears. “Everything will be the way you’ve wanted it.”

The blonde shook her head and whimpered when she closed what little gap was left between the two by pressing her forehead against the cool steely metal of Catra’s mask. Every gesture and sound Adora made screamed at Catra in more ways than her words ever could have. She didn’t need her voice to convey her thoughts and quite frankly, this was more of a challenge to handle.

Catra released her hand and opted to cup the blonde’s cheeks as she stared deep into those familiar blue eyes. “Quit making this harder than it needs to be,” She chuckled when she felt those inevitable tears swelling back into her eyes, while wiping Adora’s away. “This is the part where you’re supposed to be happy and thankful, not sad, you big dummy.”

Adora gave her a broken smile, and Catra couldn’t help herself. She’d certainly regret it but maybe it would be worth it, to hear Adora tell her everything she’d ever wanted to hear, one last time.

“Talk to me, Adora. _ Please_.”

“C-Catra, I—” Adora lifted her hands to cradle Catra’s face.

The sound of a tree branch cracking sent the feline’s ears upright.

“I need you. Please, stay. I want you to be safe, and I know you’re not a—”

“Get away from her,” Came a voice from the Woods. “_Right, now._”

Adora and Catra’s demeanors changed instantly as they distanced themselves from one another and their eyes scanned around them for the source of the voice through the darkness.

“You’re just the lucky person we were looking for, Catra. You’re saving us a lot of trouble.”

Catra’s highly attuned ears swiveled and she could hear a particular archer boys footsteps advancing from behind her. 

“Don’t move, and put your hands up.” Said Bow, emerging from the Woods with an arrow nocked, prepared to be fired the second the Force Captain would make a move.

_ Fuck_, Catra thought. But that thought didn’t last long, not when her eyes traced back to Adora. Then, she could’ve thought much worse things. Adora’s chest began to heave and she saw the blue slowly fizzling out of her eyes, her muscles growing rigid and her face morphing into an unrecognizable snarl.

“Hey guys, you need to stop. Now,” Catra said to the rebel duo that of course found them all the way out here. “Please, if you’re aiming at me from behind, put your weapon down. I’m not going to do anything.”

“Do you think we’re stupid?” Glimmer retorted. “Fat chance. Step away from Adora, Horde scum.” The princess emerged from the woods and entered Catra’s field of vision, far off to the side of her and Adora.

The blonde’s breathing became ragged, enough for only Catra to hear and the rebels to remain unaware.

“Sparkles, listen to me. You really don’t want to push any further. Just look at Adora,” Catra gestured to her. “For the love of Etheria, _ please _ listen to me.”

“What are you doing to her?!” Glimmer's voice raised consequent to noticing the red glow emanating from Adora’s eyes. Her best friend had never looked so foreign, even as the feral She-Ra they’d seen previously.

Catra’s eyes quickly shifted back to Adora. “Adora, listen to me—”

“Silence!” Bow roared. “Quit talking to her and back away, I think you’ve done enough already.”

Adora took one heavy step closer to the Force Captain and looked past her shoulder directly at Bow.

“You two have to stop this, right now. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“The only one that’s going to get hurt here, is y—”

In a flash, Adora was in front of the archer. In another second, his bow was snapped in half. A few more, and her hands were going straight for his throat after she dropped him square to his back.

“Adora, stop!” Catra screamed and her voice echoed through the Woods and froze everyone dead in their tracks. The infected girl's hands hesitated to follow command, but she stopped as instructed.

“Adora!” Glimmer yelled in such shock that she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to cry, fight, run away, or all of the above. “Catra… what have you done to her?!”

“Sparkles, you really gotta watch your tone.” 

As if on cue, Adora turned her attention from Bow and those red eyes fixed themselves onto the sparkly princess instead.

“What is going on with her?!” Glimmer asked, and Catra knew the second she started speaking that it wouldn’t end well. Luckily, Catra was ready this time and as soon as Adora started for Glimmer she was able to catch her.

“Adora, stop right now and look at me.”

The blonde growled in discontent, yet her body followed instruction as her eyes met Catra.

“Those are your friends, okay?” Catra began to take slow, cautious steps towards her.

Bow had since rubbed his head from the abrupt beatdown he was handed and was able to watch what was transpiring, while Glimmer was left frozen in place out of terror. She too was observing whatever in Etheria’s name was going between these two.

“They’re not going to hurt us. They’re here to help you.”

The rebels remained awestruck as Catra prowled closer to their best friend. Except this time, as she spoke, there was a quiver in her voice, unlike anything they had ever heard pass her lips. It was noteworthy to hear the notorious Catra sound almost unsure of herself.

“It’s okay, Adora. Come back.” The Force Captain soothed, reaching for Adora’s hand to hold it loosely. “We’re taking you home, remember?”

“Catra?” Adora spoke. “G-Glimmer? Bow?” She looked around.

“It’s okay; I’m okay. And they are too.”

Every muscle in the blonde’s body went slack as her eyes rolled back and she collapsed into Catra’s arms, who was close enough just in time and prepared for her fall. She scooped her up and had to sway herself to accommodate her added weight before she turned to the two rebels, who were staring at them as if they were aliens from another galaxy.

“I told you two _ not _ to do that.” Catra growled.

Bow and Glimmer simply stared.

“Are you two going to just stand there or help me?”

The princess was the first to make a move, sprinting towards a seemingly unconscious Adora and considerably the person she despised most. 

“What is going on with her? What did you do to her?” Glimmer pulled Adora’s body tight against her own. “Adora,” She clutched her body and brushed some of the stray hairs from her face. Bow joined them as he wrapped his arms around both of his best friends and pulled them close into his chest.

Catra took a step back and observed while the others who loved Adora were grateful to be able to hold and see her again after all their time apart. Surprisingly, the sight of it didn’t have much of an effect on her, at least not like it used to.  
  
After plenty of tears and tight hugs, the blonde slowly began to reawaken. No one was sure if it was due to the crushing pressure of their bodies surrounding hers, or if she’d happen to actually come to.

“Guys?” Adora slowly opened her baby blues to find herself secured in her best friends arms. “Is… is this real?”

“Yes, of course it’s real.” Glimmer tugged her impossibly closer and fresh tears poured from her eyes. “I’m never letting you go out on your own again, do you hear me?” The princess shook her, “We were worried sick.”

Bow held the three of them together as Glimmer cried, and to say that having the best friends squad back together and in his arms was a fantastic feeling was quite the understatement to the archer. “I’m with Glim on this one Adora,” Bow nuzzled the top of Adora’s head, “We’re not letting you out of our sight for a long time.”

While their tearful reunion transpired, there wasn’t much for Catra to do other than watch. She recognized the way Adora’s lips curled slightly as they hugged and kissed her, the way tears fell freely from her eyes and not from grief or pain, but of relief and contentment. Her body didn’t look proper in that Horde uniform, no matter how much Catra had tried convincing herself otherwise. Adora looked as if she _ belonged_; Belonged with them, the rebellion, as their She-Ra. Not the Horde soldier, prisoner, or corrupted warrior princess Catra had made her be. And most of all, she looked happy.

It was almost as if Bow and Glimmer forgot the Horde captain standing there with them, so she cleared her throat in hopes to shift the rebels' attention away from their best friend for only a moment. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but,” Catra started.

“Why are you still here?” Glimmer glared and Bow followed suit, but not Adora. The blonde stared off into the ground while in Glimmer’s arms.

“I have to come back to Bright Moon with you,” The Force Captain clenched her fist. “I need to talk to the Queen.”

“Oh,” Glimmer released Adora and advanced towards Catra with charged up magic. “You’re coming back with us. As our prisoner.”

Catra growled and changed her stance as the princess got closer, until a voice stopped both of them.

“No.” 

“Just close your eyes Adora,” Glimmer looked over her shoulder, “This’ll be quick—”

“Glimmer, stop.” Adora spoke more firmly. “She isn’t your enemy.”

The princess turned her back to Catra, utterly baffled. “Adora, are you kidding me? _ Look _ at what she’s done to you. Look at your sword,” Glimmer pointed at the corrupted sword slung across Catra’s back. “Look at what just happened to you. If she isn’t our enemy, she’s certainly yours. And that qualifies her plenty to be ours, too.” 

“Please, Glimmer.” Adora held her ground, “If Catra wanted to hurt you, she wouldn’t have just saved you... from me.” Her eyes locked with Catra’s. “I know you don’t trust her, but I do. Doesn’t that count for something?”

The feline's eyes widened tenfold at Adora’s words, only causing Glimmer to grow more impatient.

“How can you trust her after everything she’s done? Adora I—”

Bow stepped forward. “Glimmer. Do you trust Adora?”

“Well, of course,” She said, “I always have.”

“Then, we should trust her now.”

The princess threw her hands up in disbelief. “Bow, how do we know Catra isn’t controlling her to say that? Like she somehow just _ magically _ commanded Adora not to kill us, and it worked? It could be a trap and we’d be walking right into it.”

“Sparkles, if I wanted you dead, I would’ve done it myself already.” Catra voiced from behind her as if her existence was once again, merely forgotten. She prowled up behind the princess which prompted her to reel away in disgust. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, calm down,” The feline scoffed. “I’d love to continue this chat, but we really need to be going. There’s a whole Horde army behind us and I need to see the Queen, now.”

Glimmer looked to Adora, still safely tucked beneath Bows arm. 

“A Horde army?! What are you planning?! You’re out of your mind!” Outraged at such a statement, Glimmer started for Catra again until Adora stopped her.

“Trust me, Glimmer.” Their eyes met. “I’m not asking you to trust Catra, I’m asking you to trust me.”

There was obvious turmoil in the Bright Moon princess’s mind as her eyes flitted between Adora and Catra, then hesitantly back to rest on Catra.

“If you pull absolutely anything, I will have your head.” Glimmer spit. “Do you hear me? And don’t be mistaken” She advanced towards Catra with a pointed finger. “This does not mean I trust you. You’re talking to my mom, and getting your Horde army away from Bright Moon for good. Then, I’ll make sure we have a holding cell nice and toasty, ready with your name on it by the time you’re done.”

Catra was never actually briefed on how royal family lineages worked, so hearing Glimmer call the Queen of Bright Moon her ‘mom’ was flooring. “Yeah yeah,” She waved her hand. “Now let's go, we don’t have any time to waste.”

Glimmer and Bow both looked to Adora for one final nod of reassurance. “Are you sure about this?” They asked.

“Yes,” Adora was resolute. “We need Catra’s help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update shouldn't take as long as this one had, but thank you for all the support. More is on the way and I hope to finish this up in 2 to 3 more chapters!
> 
> P.S. If anyone's looking for a She-Ra mutual on twitter, catch me there! @resuccaddam

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
